Elements
by Kyo
Summary: (Chapter 10 = NEW! but not complete) Four Mighty Clow Cards attack the Card Captors, but that's not the only problem... S+S please R
1. Rope, Chain and Bind

Li Syaoran stood bare chested and barefoot in the cold morning light __

This is my first Fic ever! Please read it and tell me what you think!

****

Elements

Chapter One: Rope, Chain and Bind

A Fanfiction by Kyo.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran stood bare chested and barefoot in the cold morning light. He touched the black pendant that hung from his throat and it instantly transformed in his Clow Sword. He started practicing like any other morning, starting with his katas, each movement fluid and graceful. All the while thinking about certain emerald eyed, auburn haired beauty. He long ago had given up trying to get himself to stop thinking about her. Every thing he did ended up being related to the Card Mistress, no matter how hard he tried.

The dark forest green pants he was wearing at the moment were his favorites, for they allowed enough movement to do high kicks and quick thrusts. It was still very early in the morning, today he didn't have any classes due to a teacher meeting. Everything in Tomoeda was quiet and at peace. Everything except the youth he happened to live with.

"Syaoran!" Li Meiling called, her voice reverberating trough the apartment. Syaoran let out a sigh and stopped doing his katas. Meiling entered a second after. "Would you like to go to the park? I'm meeting Tomoyo there, I need some help with my history and since today we don't have any classes..." The warrior transformed his sword back in a pendant, and seemed to roll the question in his mind for a few seconds. _It won't be that bad, I got to get out of this apartment, besides I will not be able to concentrate again, not after Meiling's shouts. _He reasoned, touching the pendant in his throat with his right hand. "Okay, I'll go." He voiced, Meiling shouted her joy out. "Only let me get changed, I'll join you in the living room" He ordered, more than said, as he pushed her toward the door. Meiling just bounced around when she got out, truly happy.

The warrior let out another sigh, he took a quick shower and got changed. He chose dark blue jeans, a dark forest green T-shirt and a black, thin jacket over it. He was ready in hardly ten minutes. When he got out, Meiling had prepared a big breakfast. Syaoran didn't know why since he always got a light breakfast, and Meiling knew that perfectly well.

"What's with all the food?" Syaoran asked, trying to be polite. "It's for you! I thought you'd be hungry." She said, while sitting down in her own place and smiling from ear to ear. "But Meiling... I never take breakfast, not like this!" He started, still trying to be polite. "So you didn't like it?" Meiling asked, doing the puppy face. Unlucky for Meiling, she was doing puppy face to the wrong man, he just wouldn't fall for it. _Maybe if it was Sakura... But she is not Sakura._ He thought to himself. "I'm sorry Meiling, but I can't eat that much in the mornings." Meiling was in the verge of tears. Fake, pretended tears.

"Come on! Or we will be late" Syaoran urged, heading for the door, trying to get away from Meiling as fast as he could. "Fine!" She said, obviously mad. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Daidouji Tomoyo smiled to herself. She was quite pleased with the results of the earlier conversation she had had with Meiling. They were going to meet at the park and she was bringing Li with her. Now the more difficult part of her plan was coming. She had to convince Sakura to wake up this early and meet her at the park. Tomoyo picked up her purple cell phone and punched Sakura's number in. It rang 7 times before Sakura picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" She asked drowsily, yawning too.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, it's me. What is it?"

"Would you care to join me at the park in 30 minutes?"

"Hoe? Tomoyo! You now perfectly well that I never wake up early, how am I going to get to the park at this hour!?"

"Are you sure? I know that someone you would be very glad to see is coming too." Tomoyo stated slyly, knowing full well what her reaction was going to be.

"Wh...Who is coming, Tomoyo?" Sakura managed to stammer. Her mind full of images of certain amber eyed boy.

"Li of course!" Tomoyo said happily, a sly smile present in her lips.

"Hai, then I'm coming too!" Sakura's heart was doing somersaults, she never missed a chance to be with the strong Chinese warrior. "I'll meet you at Penguin Park, next to the slide in half an hour." Her voice was no longer drowsy.

"Okay, see you later, ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

"That was easier than I thought." Tomoyo thought aloud, as she headed toward her door. She grabbed her V8 from her desk and went out of her mansion, heading to the park.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran and Li Meiling stood side by side in the morning light, waiting for Tomoyo to appear. Meiling was , clinging to his arm, like always and babbling about something Syaoran was not paying attention to. Just when he was about to tell Meiling to shut up, Tomoyo appeared just around the corner, but she wasn't alone. Syaoran wondered for a second who was it before sensing Sakura's cheerful aura bouncing around, reaching out for his own. He instantly knew who it was. His heart skipped a beat, he didn't know she was coming too. Now he was glad he had come. His face didn't showed it, but his eyes were smiling.

Sakura skated at the same pace as Tomoyo was walking. She couldn't hide her joy. She had a broad smile from ear to ear, and her aura was bouncing around cheerfully as it always did when she was feeling as joyful as today. She was happy with a good reason. She was seeing the love of her life today. Even though he didn't know it yet. It was very difficult for her to say it, she couldn't bring herself to gather enough courage to tell him. She was too afraid of rejection, but for now she was happy just being one of his close friends.

Sakura and Tomoyo quickly reached where the Chinese teens were waiting. 

"What are YOU doing here?" Meiling shouted viciously, pointing her finger to Sakura's face. Syaoran glared fiercely at Meiling. "It is a free country Meiling, Sakura can go wherever she wants." Meiling was taken aback by his fierce glare, it was the first time he had done something as such. The result: she shut up. Tomoyo saw this as a signal to talk to her.

"Meiling, I see you didn't bring your history stuff with you." Meiling squirmed. "Oh God! I forgot completely! Now what?" Tomoyo thought for a moment, all three stared at her. "Easy! We go for them!" All three sweatdropped. "Come on, let's go Meiling, you two stay here, we are not going to be gone long." Tomoyo said, already dragging the Chinese teen away. Tomoyo obviously had a plan, it mainly leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone, but Meiling managed to stop and protest. 

"There is no way I'm leaving Syaoran alone with Kinomoto!" All three had expected that answer, so Tomoyo was prepared for it. 

"Meiling you know perfectly fine that Li can take care of himself, so don't argue with me or I'm not helping you." 

"But...but..."

"No buts, now come here" And she dragged her out of sight. 

Sakura and Syaoran stood there, frozen, still processing what they had just seen. A gentle breeze blew their hair. Sakura stole a glance at Syaoran, who was still looking at the spot where, moments before, Meiling and Tomoyo stood. He turned slowly. Amber met emerald and locked. "So..." He spoke gently, never leaving her eyes. "What do we do now?" He asked timidly. 

Sakura looked away from his eyes and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a big Sakura tree. "Come here." She said, grabbing his wrist in an urging move. "I know of a great spot I want to show you" She ran with him just at her heels, getting deeper into the park. She stopped at a beautiful Sakura tree in full bloom.

Syaoran stared in awe. It was the most beautiful tree he had ever see. All the cherry blossoms swayed gently in the wind, creating a rain of Sakura petals. "You like it?" Sakura asked just above a whisper, not daring to break the spell. "It's beautiful..." He breathed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Tomoyo dragged Meiling all the way to Syaoran's apartment. Meiling shouted kicked and protested, but Tomoyo was determined to do this. _Sakura and Li are going to be alone, together, and there is nothing you can do about it. And I am going to record every kawaii moment! Ohohoho! _Tomoyo thought, but in the outside she was smiling sweetly at Meiling, telling her that Li could take care of himself, Sakura wasn't such a bad girl, she was going to fail history if she didn't shut up and such. After many minutes of struggling with Meiling, they finally reached the floor where Syaoran's apartment was. Meiling, seeing they were so close to the apartment already, stopped struggling and gave up.

"You are going to pay for it!" Meiling repeated once and again.

"I'm just trying to help you Meiling." She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "Why don't you go get your stuff?"

"Okay! There is nothing I can do now!" She went to her room, it was dark. The door closed suddenly. Meiling jumped and yelped a little, but she relaxed when she saw it was only the door. _Maybe just the wind. _When she was finished getting her things, she tried to open the door, but it was stuck. "Tomoyo! Help me! I can't open the door!" She shouted. No other sound could be heard inside the apartment.

Just outside, Tomoyo was talking to Kero by her purple cell phone. "Kero!? I need to ask you a favor." She said while running down the street, toward the park. Her V8 in her right hand. "Yes, you will have a prize, two puddings, a whole chocolate cake and a new video game. The favor? Could you guard Meiling, I need you to keep her an eye. She is in Li's apartment. Thank You sooooooo much, you will not regret it. Yes, it will be a very big cake. Ja ne, arigato Kero!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura walked toward the big tree. She sat down in it's cool shadow and changed to her shoes. Seeing Syaoran hadn't stopped watching the tree, she waited till he was done. She had had exactly the same reaction when she had first seen the tree.

When he was done looking at the tree, he now looked at Sakura. She had her eyes closed and was leaning comfortably on the beautiful tree. He inspected her slowly, noticing how good she looked in tight black biker pants, a pink top and a thin open white shirt over it. She also had a pink and black backpack that now rested against her left thigh. The Card mistress opened her eyes suddenly, catching him in his contemplation, he blushed but didn't look away. Sakura patted the grass at her right side, motioning him to sit down next to her. He obeyed. There was a silence. Both of them closed their eyes, leaning on the tree and relaxing any tight muscles they might have, which were not many at the moment. Each enjoyed the other presence for a moment more before Sakura asked:

"Li?"

"Mmh?" He muttered not even bothering to open his mouth.

"Can I call you Syaoran?"

Syaoran was taken aback by the sudden question, he opened his eyes and looked directly at her eyes, not speaking for a moment.

Sakura continued now that she had his full attention. "We have been friends for 7 years now, we are partners and we do lot of things together, but I still call you Li and you rarely call me by my real name, I think we should change that" She ended in a hush, casting her eyes low, suddenly the grass at her feet seemed to be very interesting. Syaoran smiled.

"Tell you what? I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?" She asked looking directly at his incredible amber eyes again.

Syaoran just nodded. The Mistress of the Cards smiled from ear to ear, making him smile too. Her smile was just too addictive. There was another silence, both closing their eyes and leaning back on the broad tree. Both had a peaceful smile in their lips. 

"Syaoran?"

He smiled inwardly, he liked how his named sounded on her lips. "Hai?"

"Do you like Tomoeda?"

"More than any place I have been." He responded quickly without thinking the answer. Then he asked: " Why?"

"Because... I had a dream..." Hearing this Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed.

"Hai" He whispered to her for her to know he was listening.

"In the dream, you went away and you said it was because you didn't like this place... and then, a horrible beast appeared," Syaoran stiffened when he heard the part of the beast. "A vision?" He asked, concerned. 

"No, it didn't feel like a vision." Sakura shook her head, Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief. She opened her emerald eyes and met his amber eyes. "But the worst part was that it attacked me! And I didn't know how to fight it, and you weren't there for me!" Syaoran chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked, annoyed. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere." Sakura blushed, she hadn't realized she had dreamt about being completely desperate because he was not there. "And for the part where you didn't know how to fight, it can be easily fixed."

Sakura just stared at him, at his pendant mostly. After a moment of this, Syaoran asked.

"What?" 

"May I see your pendant?" He seemed hesitant for a second, nobody besides him touched his pendant.

"Umm... sure, why not." The sorcerer took the black sphere from his throat and handed it to Sakura. She took it as if it was a precious treasure. He had to smile seeing she treated the little sphere with such care. When she finished examining it, she handed it to Syaoran, hanging it at the tip of her finger with the red string that he used as a necklace. Syaoran tried to reach it but, at the last moment, Sakura retrieved it. Syaoran looked at her, puzzled. She had a playful grin in her face.

"If you want it back, you will have to catch me first." She said playfully as she stood up. Syaoran looked at her for a moment more, before a slow smirk crossed his face. "You better start running." Sakura did as told, giggling while running, evading him and doing sharp turns, taunting him with the pendant once in a while. Syaoran was at her heels all the time, trying to catch her. Suddenly he saw her fall, she had tripped with a hose. Syaoran stopped running and kneeled beside her. She was panting.

"Daijoubu?" He asked, panting slightly. As an answer Sakura took the end of the hose and soaked all his upper body. Then she stood up and laughed hard, with the hose still in her hand.

"Mou! Sakura that was mean!" He complained chasing after her only to get drenched again. He discovered he was having a difficult time moving around with his soaked jacket ant T-shirt on, so he stripped of them and tossed it to the general direction of the Big Sakura Tree, they ended in a wet heap on the grass, right beside Sakura's backpack. 

Sakura blushed when she him bare chested, he was so well built, toned muscles and a beautiful tan covering his soft skin, but she kept running and wetting him anyway. Just then, she felt a sudden tug at her magical senses, a tingling sensation at the back of her mind. Both stiffened at the same time. Clow Card! 

The warrior had no time to dodge the attack of the card, a rope tied him hard, so he wouldn't move, squeezing him, the pressure almost unbearable. Sakura thought fast. She took out the bird-like key and closing her eyes for concentration, chanted.

"O Key of Clow,

Power of Magic, Power of Light

Surrender the Wand!

The Force Ignite!

REALEASE!"

The key transformed in a pink wand with the same bird-like head-shape at one side. Sakura twirled the wand in the air and took out a Clow Card.

"Sword, Release and dispel! Sword Card!" Arms of magical smoke covered the pink wand, then it disappeared leaving behind an elegant, slender and sharp sword. With one accurate thrust, the sorceress cut the rope that was imprisoning the warrior, then raising her wand above her head, she chanted, "Rope, Return to your power confined! Rope Card!" An invisible force sucked the magical rope inside the glowing rectangle, when finished, it stopped glowing and a tarot like card with the picture of a rope floated down to Sakura's hand. 

"That was easy." She said flatly.

"Too easy." The warrior frowned.

"Here, better have you armed than weaponless." She said, throwing the pendant to his hand. He caught it expertly. Syaoran smiled a thanks before adding. "Don't you think it was all too easy?" Sakura nodded. "Besides, I still can feel the presence of a Clow Card." She nodded again. Both Card Captors stood on alert, looking for any sign of a Clow Card. Suddenly, a chain appeared from underground and attacked directly at Sakura, ignoring Syaoran. The chain tried to wrap itself around her, she dodged. She took a step backward, the card attacked again. Sakura tried to dodge, but she tripped... with the hose. She fell backwards. The Card Mistress covered her face with her hands, bracing herself for the attack. 

It never came. 

Syaoran had cut it in half in one mighty swipe of his Clow Sword.

"Quick! Sakura seal it!" The card was starting to regenerate itself. The sorceress did as told, she raised her wand again and chanted.

"Chain! Return to you power confined! Chain Card!" Again an invisible force sucked the chain inside a glowing rectangle. This time the card floated to Syaoran's hand, the picture of a chain in it. 

"Another easy one."

"Hai, but I can still feel the presence of a card."

"Hai, I can feel it too." They waited for long moments for the card to appear, but it didn't. 

"Why do you think two cards attacked us at the same time?" Sakura asked, Syaoran thought for a moment before answering: "They could have been sisters, usually sister cards attack together." She nodded. "They resemble each other a lot too." Syaoran nodded sitting down in the grass, again leaning on the same tree they were before all the mess started, his clothes were still soaked, so he had no other choice but to stay bare chested. Just then Sakura noticed the three parallel gashes Syaoran had in his abdomen as a result of the attack of the Rope Card, that card sure squeezed hard.

"Syaoran! You are hurt!" Syaoran hadn't even noticed that indeed he was hurt. Sakura neared him, brushing her hand with his. "Come here, let me see it."

"I'm okay Sakura, it doesn't hurt." Just then, he winced. It had begun to sting. The wince was very subtle, but Sakura noticed. "It doesn't hurt! Ha!" She said sarcastically. "Come on let me fix you." She tried to raise her hand, but discovered she couldn't. It was handcuffed to Syaoran's. Both looked at the handcuff with a blank look.

"Hoe!" Sakura said, raising her hand along with Syaoran's. "What's this?" She asked in despair.

"I... think... it is the Clow Card that we felt but didn't see, if you look closely, it has those wings all Clow Cards have." Sakura leaned in to take a closer look and discovered that it was true, the handcuffs were golden with wings where the short chain started, but no lock, she noticed.

"It has no lock..." Sakura started.

"No, it hasn't." Syaoran confirmed.

"If it hasn't a lock..."

"Then we will have to break it. Or stay like this forever." 

"Just like the earlier two!"

Syaoran nodded. "It must be a sister of them too." He took out his sword again, and hit hard in the chain that kept both bounded. It happened nothing. Both looked at the chain incredulously. "Okay, don't panic, let me try it." Sakura said, even though she was the one that was beginning to panic. Sakura took the wand and the Sword Card and tried again, nothing happened, not even a tiny scratch. She panicked, but tried not to show it. "Now what?" She asked nervously. 

Long moments passed before he spoke. "If one sword couldn't... maybe two can." He didn't seemed too sure about his idea but Sakura praised it anyway. "Okay, take out your sword." He said as told. "We have to do it at the same time." She nodded. "At the count of three."

""One..."" Both raised their swords.

""Two..."" Both took aim.

""Three!!!"" In perfect synchrony, both brought their swords down and hit the middle of the strong chain. It shattered on the ground, and just like Chain, it started to regenerate itself. "No, you won't." The Mistress of the Cards raised her wand for third time that day and sealed the card.

"Bind, Return to your power confined! Bind Card!" The card acknowledged them both as its masters. Syaoran instantly handed the card to Sakura. "You keep it."

"Mou! Syaoran! You keep it! It was your idea!" Syaoran still refused. At the end, the mighty warrior couldn't say no to all the pleadings of the Card Mistress to keep the Card. With that settled, both Card Captors leaned on the tree and relaxed. Suddenly Sakura remembered that Syaoran was hurt.

"Now I remember you are hurt!" 

Syaoran looked at her. "And your point is...?" 

"That I have to fix you, I have some stuff in my backpack that will help. Now you lay down on the grass. And no buts!"

"But I'm okay! Really!"

"I said no buts! Relax and let me do my job."

Just when Syaoran was about to open his mouth for another but, she saw him with a look that read: "If you open you mouth again, I'm tying you up with the Rope Card" So he decided it was better to keep his mouth shut. He laid down on the soft grass and chuckled, even though it hurt when he did. "What?" Sakura asked, while she cleaned the wounds.

"You are the only woman, that I can never say no to." He said in an amused tone.

Sakura blushed. "Really?"

"Well, maybe Mother, but she's scary, that's why I'd never tell her no." He sighed a contented sigh and closed his eyes, fully relaxing, a smile in his lips.

"You know? You should do that more frequently." She said, covering his wound with a gauze. Since she had become a Card Captor, she always carried the necessary items for a healing. 

"What?"

"Smile, you look cuter when you smile." She blushed immediately after saying that, realizing she had said he was cute. _Don't ask, don't ask._ She begged repeatedly in her mind. No such luck.

"You think I'm cute?" He said, a smile in his voice and a blush on his face.

"Well... yeah... more like handsome." She ended in a hush, pleading to every deity she knew that he hadn't heard her.

"Well... I think you are beautiful." He said, looking away and blushing even more, if possible. 

She looked at him for the first time since she had said he looked cute and smiled. "Why, thank you!" She knew for certain she was blushing. "I'm finished, you can sit down if you want to."

"Yes." He sat down next to her. "What do you think Tomoyo and Meiling are doing? They should have returned by now." _Not that I want them back,_ he thought. 

"Maybe Tomoyo convinced her of studying in your apartment." _Who cares? _she thought, as she leaned on his bare shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers. Syaoran closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating cherry blossom scent. _What good thing I have done in my life to deserve this? _He thought.

Sakura sighed, she felt so happy! So perfect! So right! She only felt like this when she was around the Little Wolf. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. She quickly lifted her left wrist and read the hour on her pink clock. 

"Hoe! I had to meet Touya at noon at the mall and it is already 1:30! I can't believe it! He is going to kill me!" She shouted, yelped and jumped as she gathered all her stuff and stuffed it in her backpack. Syaoran had already stood up and was watching her do jumps and yelps. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but I really gotta go!" As she said this, she kissed him on his right cheek and ran toward the park exit, without waiting for an answer.

Syaoran stood there, frozen. Shock written all over his face. He slowly lifted his right hand and touched the spot where she had kissed him. A slow smiled appeared on his face. _Life is sooooo good!_ He thought as he laid down again on the crispy, green grass.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Meiling was not feeling good, in fact she was quite depressed, it had already been hours since she had gone out her room, but she understood when she was not wanted, that's why she hadn't left the apartment. She and Kero had eaten two bottles of Syaoran's favorite chocolate ice cream, she knew nobody touched his ice cream without his permission, but she was not feeling like following orders, and Kero had insisted so much she gave up without a fight.

She had had a very serious talk with the yellow, flying, stuffed animal. Kero had told her how deep in love Sakura was with Syaoran. At first she had been reluctant to accept the fact that Syaoran too, was in love with Sakura, just too afraid to tell. At the end, the teen had decided to return to Hong Kong, she was leaving on Monday, and there was no way she was going to back up. She had been thinking about it for a long time now, it was just a matter of time that she finally decided.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When he opened his eyes she saw a smirking Tomoyo above his head. He yelped. "Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" He asked, as he stood up and backed away from her. _That woman sure can be scary! _"Oh, I don't now Li, I could have been wandering around a little, or I could have been recording with my V8 every moment since I arrived here, or I could have been creating a very good blackmail, I don't know." Tomoyo said, a little too innocent. Syaoran yelped and took another step backwards. "What do you want Tomoyo?" He asked regaining a little of his dignity. "Easy, I want you to take my Sakura to the Spring Ball next Friday!" Syaoran's brain took a moment to process that information. "WHAT?" He finally exclaimed. Tomoyo frowned. "Or you prefer to see Meiling in a fit after she sees this video?" Syaoran sighed. He really wanted to take Sakura to the ball, but he was too of a coward to ask her. "Okay, I'll ask her out, but you'll have to give me that video!"

"I will give it to you after Friday." She smiled. "Another thing, Sakura and I had planned to have a picnic right here, can you and Meiling come? I'm sure Sakura won't mind." Syaoran blushed when he caught the tone in which Tomoyo said the part Sakura wouldn't mind, and nodded dumbly. "Good!" See you tomorrow at noon, right here!" Tomoyo felt like laughing maniacally but abstained form doing it. _It's so funny to play Cupid!_

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

End of Chapter One! I hope you liked it, if you did, please, please Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you want me to continue then Review, if you don't I'll never ever write again. =*( So if you don't want to make me miserable for the rest of my life, Review! 


	2. Blades and Transformation

It was a beautiful morning in Tomoeda, a gentle breeze blew the Sakura petals from the Cherry Blossoms, making it even more beautiful __

This is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thak you ver very much to all the poeple that Reviewed my story. You made me so happy! I started jumping like a maniac the instant I saw them. (Literally) Special thanks to: **spiffy** who was the first person to ever review my story. Thank you very much spiffy!

****

Elements

Chapter Two: Blades and Transformation

A Fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It was a beautiful morning in Tomoeda, a gentle breeze blew the Sakura petals from the Cherry Blossoms, making it even more beautiful. At the shadow of one of this Cherry Blossoms sat two teens. One with auburn hair and emerald eyes, and another one with long black hair and a V8 in hand, recording her green-eyed friend.

Even though both were beautiful and graceful, only one of these two teens interested the amber-eyed boy that stood at the back of this Cherry Blossom. Li Syaoran approached silently from behind, intending to scare the Card Mistress. Tomoyo saw him, as she always saw everything around her, but didn't say anything. Capturing the surprised expression of her best friend would be very funny. 

Sakura was wearing yellow shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with pink stripes across, she was barefoot since it was getting very hot. She was having fun dancing around trying to catch the Sakura petals in the air, like a little child. She was so immerse in this innocent diversion that she didn't notice the silent approach of the handsome Chinese warrior. Syaoran walked in complete silence, using his years of training to keep his feet from making any sound. When he was at arm reach from Sakura, he placed his hands on her waist. The Card Mistress screamed like there was no tomorrow, she turned around and saw the responsible of her scare rolling on the grass with laughter.

"Mou! Syaoran! That was not nice!" She complained, laughter in her eyes, smile in her voice.

"Hahahaha! Gomen Sakura, but it was sooo funny! Hahahaha!" After a while he regained his composure and sat beside her. She was pretending to be hurt, but in reality she just wanted his attention. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her and pouted. Syaoran saw this, and knew she wasn't really mad at him.

"Come on, you would never be able to be mad at me for such a stupid thing, would you?" He said, coming nearer to her. A smile tried to show up at the corners of her lips but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Mou, you freaked me out of my mind!" 

"But I asked for forgiveness. Will you forgive me, Cherry Blossom?" He begged, as he handed her a single Sakura petal.

Sakura tried really hard to keep a straight face, it wasn't working. "Maybe..." She said, looking at him and picking up the Sakura petal from his hand, at this time she was smiling that addictive smile of hers.

He smiled lightly when she touched his hand to pick up the petal. "Will a tickle attack help you decide?" He asked kindly, his voice just above a whisper. "You wouldn't dare." She challenged in overconfidence. "Wouldn't I?" Her overconfidence changed to incredulity. Sakura stood up and tried to get away from him now that she knew he was serious, but he tackled her to the ground and began tickling her. "Tickle attack!" Sakura laughed hard, trying to stop him. "Forgive me and I will stop," He offered. Sakura tried to talk between one laugh and another, trying to breath. "I'll never forgive you! Hahahaha!" Tears were in her eyes, and her stomach hurt. Syaoran continued the tickle attack for a good two minutes before Sakura shouted, panting hard. "I... hahaha! Forgive... you!" The warrior moved from top of her, panting too. "Thank you! You are the gentlest of souls." He said sweetly. She punched him in the shoulder playfully. 

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you, but," Tomoyo spoke with the camcorder still fixed in both Card Captors, they blushed. "Li, where is Meiling? I invited her too."

The sorcerer suddenly looked very tired. "Meiling has decided to go back to Hong Kong." Shock appeared in both teens' faces, Tomoyo's expression turned to one of guilt. "She has been acting very strange since yesterday when I came back from here, and she ate both bottles of my favorite ice cream! How could she?" Sakura giggled, Syaoran suddenly looked so much like Kero! "Anyway," He continued. "she said she didn't want to come, that she would be packing, I told her that I could stay and help her or something, but she refused, and didn't let me in her room. So, I decided to come. She doesn't even talk to me, I don't know what happened to her yesterday." 

All three sighed, quickly being replaced by silence. Sakura, who didn't want the picnic messed up, tried to cheer them up. She smirked playfully. "You are it!" She called as she poked Syaoran on his side and stood up, giggling. Syaoran looked at her, a bit surprised, a smile touched his lips and he stood up to run after her. She evaded him masterfully, doing sharp turns and getting deeper into the park that at this time of year was full of Sakura trees in bloom. She ran ahead of him, only for a step or two. They came to the end of the small forest, Sakura first. She stopped to get some air to her burning lungs. That's when she noticed someone was behind her, and she knew instinctively and magically that this was not Syaoran. She turned around sharply. 

"Hey babe! What are you doing here, all alone?" He spoke the last two words with a satisfied voice as if he was happy that she was alone.

"Jong-Su." Her voice was cold with a slight hint of fear. This boy studied in Seijou High, same as she, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling. He was Korean and he had courted her since she had met him, a year ago, but of course Sakura was not interested in him. He was violent and couldn't control himself. He had a big ego too, something Sakura couldn't stand.

"Would you like to go out on a date, babe?" He took a step forward to where she was standing. Sakura wished Syaoran was at her side, nobody, not even the strong Korean boy, dared to court her when the Chinese boy was near, even if they knew they were not going out. She was glad they wouldn't come near when he was around. She silently prayed he was near. Her prayers were heard. Syaoran appeared right behind her right shoulder. Some of her courage turned up now that she could feel his green, warm aura reaching out for her own pink, bright one.

"I would never go out with you Jong-Su, and I have told you before not to call me babe." Jong-Su frowned, but dared not to step forward, everybody knew the strength the Chinese teen possessed and how he used that strength to protect the lithe cheerleader. 

Syaoran glared some more at the Korean boy before speaking. "You heard the lady Jong-Su, now if you'd excuse us." Jong-Su watched very marveled how Sakura didn't seemed surprised at all that the warrior was behind her, in fact, it was like she had known all the way that he was there. He frowned and glared at the couple before him. He couldn't understand how the auburn-haired girl preferred the cold teen than him, he being the captain of the boxing and basketball teams.

Sakura and Syaoran walked in the general direction where the picnic spot was, each submersed in their own thoughts. Sakura sighed. "Thank you, I don't know what would have happened it you hadn't been there." She stated looking up at him.

He looked down at her eyes. "It was nothing. Like I said yesterday, I'm not going anywhere, if you need anything just ask." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you! You are a great friend, in the same way, if you need anything, you only have to ask, I'll do anything that's in my hands to fulfill it." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips at a thought that crossed his mind. 

He poked her side. "You are it!" And he ran through the forest. She followed right away, reaching out for him, yelling. "Mou, that's not fair!" And her happy giggles echoed all over the small forest. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Thank you for inviting us Syaoran, it's very nice of you." Sakura said sweetly as he stepped out for them to come in, he bowed English style and spoke in an English accent. "It's my pleasure, fair ladies." Sakura giggled contentedly. 

"Is Meiling here?" Sakura asked looking around the neat apartment.

"She should be here, why don't you go to the living room while I prepare something to eat? I'll be there in a minute. Would you like anything special?"

"What about Noodles?"

"Okay." He agreed. He entered the kitchen putting on a green apron, the one she had gave him on Christmas, she had bought it because she thought he would look cute on it, and she was right, he looked _very_ cute.

"Meiling are you there?" Sakura sing-sang across the living room.

Meiling came from her room, with a puffy face, looking like she had been crying some time ago. "Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" She saluted, faking her cheerful voice. 

"Hi, Meiling! Why didn't you come to the picnic?" Sakura asked, responding to her greeting.

Meiling couldn't keep her fake smile any longer, and she changed it for one full of sadness. "I'm leaving for Hong Kong on Monday, so I thought I should be packing." Meiling said, her voice cracking at the last words. "But why Meiling? Just a week ago you said you liked this place very much, that you didn't want to leave it!" Tomoyo asked with an expression akin to desperation. "I still like this place." She said ever so softly, just above a whisper.

"Then why you are getting back to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked with a very worried face. "I'd rather not talk about it." Meiling said, softly but firmly. 

"Okay... if that's what you want." Sakura responded softly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran kept asking himself why Meiling was going back to Hong Kong, but the more he thought about it, the less it made sense, he knew for sure she was happy here, she had friends and people that cared for her, while in Hong Kong...

He pushed away the thought, if she was so sure about it, then it would be of no use trying to convince her, he knew Meiling, when she set her mind in something there was no way to change it, she could be as stubborn as Sakura.

Cooking always helped him clear his thoughts. He finished the noodles and placed them in four plates, then he called: "Meiling! Could you please put the table?" 

Outside the kitchen Meiling was talking softly to Sakura and Tomoyo, who seemed to be trying to cheer her up, or try to convince her to stay, he guessed.

"I'll put it, don't worry Meiling, you two stay here." Sakura offered and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura sighed when she entered the kitchen. "She is decided to leave on tomorrow, no matter what." She told him. He too, sighed. He shook his head sadly. 

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked putting the plates on the table. He nodded. "I love her, but not like I... er... more like a friend or a relative." He had almost said "Like I love you", but he didn't. She looked at him strangely, but said nothing. He went on, that way she wouldn't ask questions about his almost slip. "I love her the way you love Yukito." Sakura smiled at him, placing the glasses on their respective places. "Yes, I know what you mean." There was a short silence, then Sakura said: "Have you told her?" Syaoran looked at her, quite confused. "Have you told her, how you love her?" Syaoran sighed. "I've tried, but she doesn't understand. She keeps saying that she loves me, that she will be my bride and stuff like that, even though I have told her that I don't want to marry her." Sakura giggled at his annoyed expression. He tried to glare at her, but found himself incapable of it, instead he smiled at her one of his rare smiles. Smiles that were less rare the more time he spended with Sakura.

"The noodles and Gohan are ready. You call them or I?" He asked placing the plates on the table.

"You call them, meanwhile I prepare some tea." She said taking out 4 cups from his kitchen cabinet. He smiled inwardly, she now knew his apartment very well, after so many years it was only obvious. "Okay." He answered, already leaving the kitchen, with his apron still on.

Outside, Tomoyo and Meiling were talking softly. He didn't want to eavesdrop so he cleared his throat so they could take notice of his presence. They immediately stopped talking, which made Syaoran frown. "Dinner is ready." He said, almost coldly. Tomoyo smiled at him. "Meiling just invited Sakura and me to spend the night here, I hope you don't mind." He was a bit surprised, but hid it very well. "I don't mind, but you will need clothes." 

"Don't worry about it, I will call my bodyguards and they will bring Sakura's and my clothes." Syaoran just nodded when Tomoyo took out her cell phone and started talking. He turned around and returned to the kitchen. "Did you know that you are spending the night here?" He asked with a sly smile. She looked up at him, handing him a cup. "Says who?" She asked.

"Tomoyo." Was his simple answer. "She called her bodyguards and they are bringing hers and yours stuff here." He continued, taking a small sip from his tea. 

"Then, I'll have to call home, and tell them, may I use the phone?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! You know you don't have to ask. But, Touya will never let you stay." Sakura blinked despite herself. She thought she had heard concern in his voice, she pushed the thought out of her mind. _Wishful thinking. _She kept thinking to herself. "I don't care if he doesn't agree, Dad is the only one that can decide that." She finally said.

"If you say so." There was a hint of happiness in his voice, but she was not so sure. She stood up to get the phone, and at that moment Tomoyo and Meiling came in, making as if nothing had happened. He saw this as his opportunity to know what happened to Meiling. "Will you tell me now why are you leaving for Hong Kong?" Tomoyo gave him a dirty look before answering. "No, she is not. She might, when she is ready, if ever." Syaoran looked her, actually puzzled, he wondered what could be so bad as not to tell him what was going on, but his train of thoughts were interrupted by one genki Sakura.

"Dad actually let me stay!" She said cheerfully, throwing herself to the nearest person to her, who happened to be Syaoran. He immediately felt the blood rise up to the back of his neck and to his cheeks. When Sakura recovered herself from her burst she apologized. "Gomen, Syaoran but I am so happy!" She said, jumping up and down all around the kitchen. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled, forgetting their troubles momentarily. Syaoran's blush, receded, if only a bit. "It's alright Sakura, now eat before the food gets stone cold!" He chided playfully. She finally sat down before her steaming food, she took her chopsticks and stuffed some food inside her mouth. 

"This is delicious Syaoran! You are a great cook!" Said Sakura with a full mouth. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Syaoran offered. "It must be your stuff." He stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and just as he had thought, Tomoyo's bodyguards were there carrying two backpacks.

"Good afternoon Li-sama, we brought Sakura-sama and Tomoyo-sama's things."

"Thank you, leave them in the living room." They left the things, bowed and left as quickly as they had come.

They finished eating, and everybody was getting drowsy, so Syaoran called. "Time to go to bed, who will get which room?" To what Meiling quickly responded. "All the girls are sleeping in my room, so you can stay in your room." 

"Okay then, I'm leaving. G'night."

"Good night Syaoran!" Sakura said with a drowsy smile when he walked by her side to get to his room. He blushed and nodded, unable to use his mouth. When he finally got to his room, he closed the door behind him and leaned on it. He sighed. He stripped from his shirt and headed to the bathroom, all the way thinking of how Sakura made him forget all his self-control, all his training with a single smile, how his knees went weak and his face went red when she looked at him, how he felt truly happy and smiled more frequently when she was around.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura sat in the living room couch. All three girls had finished cleaning the kitchen, she wondered why Tomoyo and Meiling hadn't talked much trough all of their cleaning. They were now getting the dishes done, they had insisted on getting them clean themselves and let Sakura rest in the living room. She protested, but both girls didn't let her do anything about it. 

She could hear the shower and knew Syaoran was taking a bath. She blushed and shook her head to get it clear from the thought of Syaoran completely naked in the bathroom. She sighed. She loved her more than anything in the world, but she was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid to ruin their wonderful friendship forever. She wouldn't be able to live if that happened, she depended completely on him. She sighed again. The shower had stopped and she knew he was now getting changed. She should be getting changed too. She stood up and headed toward Meiling's room where her things now were.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Inside the kitchen, Tomoyo and Meiling were having a little chat, mostly about why she was leaving for Hong Kong.

"I think it is for the best I leave." Meiling said, her voice cracking. A single, sad tear escaped from her eye and ended in the floor.

Tomoyo did the best to comfort her. "Why do you think that? You know everybody here will miss you very much." Meiling nodded. "I know they will miss me, and I'll miss them, and I'll miss you and Sakura, you are the greatest friends I've ever had. And I'll miss Syaoran even though he doesn't love me." Meiling ended in a hush, just above a whisper, silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Tomoyo had to lean nearer to her to hear what she was saying. "Meiling, don't say that, you know that Li loves you. It's just not the way you want it to be. She loves you like his friend and his Cousin." Tears flowed freely from Meiling's eyes. She nodded. "That's why I need to get away from him, I'm only getting in the way. I know he loves Sakura. It shows, I was blind." Tomoyo smiled sadly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are a very good friend Meiling, I'll always be by your side, all of us will. I'm sure you will find true happiness someday." Meiling smiled up at her, with a tear strained face. "And you will too." Tomoyo merely nodded. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It was now midnight, everything was quiet in Syaoran's apartment. Only the even breathing of four teens could be heard. But that didn't mean all of them were asleep. Tomoyo and Meiling spoke in quiet voices. "So when are you leaving?" Tomoyo asked, careful not to wake the sleeping Sakura up. Sakura and Tomoyo both slept in sleeping bags while Meiling slept on her own bed. 

"On Monday."

"That's a day from today." Meiling nodded sadly. "I already got everything packed, I'll buy the plane ticket tomorrow and that's it. My parents already know I'm leaving." Just then Sakura started to stir a bit and she moved as if trying to reach out for something, she muttered something in her sleep. "What is she saying?" Meiling asked looking curiously at Sakura's stirring form. Tomoyo leaned closer to hear. Her features softened when she figured out what was she saying. "She is saying: Syaoran? Where are you?" Meiling was a bit surprised at this revelation. Sakura was dreaming of Syaoran. Seeing her surprise, Tomoyo quickly explained. "Remember that bear Li gave her as a gift? She named it Syaoran and sleeps with it every night, that's why she is looking for it." She said it very quietly as not to disturb the already waking up Sakura. Both teens closed their eyes and pretended to be sleeping just as Sakura opened hers.

It took a moment for Sakura's senses to return, at first she didn't remember where she was, next all of it came as a crashing wave, she was at Syaoran's apartment and in Meiling's room. She sat down on her sleeping bag, she knew she will not be able to fall asleep again, she never could when she wasn't hugging Syaoran-bear. It sounded childish, but it was true. The only way she could fall asleep again when she woke up in the middle of the night was to hug Syaoran-bear close to her heart.

She stood up quietly and left Meiling's room. She went to the living room, she thought that maybe if she watched some TV she would be able to fall asleep again.

"Can't sleep either?" A deep voice suddenly spoke. 

"EEEEEEPP!" Sakura yelped and jumped backwards. "Oh! It is you Syaoran, you scared me to death!" Syaoran chuckled. "Make that two in a day." Sakura smiled picturing the day's events in her mind. He was lying down on the couch, but when Sakura motioned toward him, he immediately sat down, making a space for her to sit. There were no lights on, only the moonlight bathed the room with it's silver rays.

Syaoran looked at her in awe, she looked beautiful bathed in the moonlight. She giggled, and he stared at her a bit confused. "What are you laughing at?" He asked mock-annoyed. "Nothing." She shrugged. "I just felt like laughing."

"Oh." Said Syaoran, who found nothing else to say.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked suddenly, staring into his amber-eyes. He couldn't look away this time. "Too much stuff in my head." He finally looked away. "You?" He asked side-glancing at her. 

"I felt like something was missing." She said truthfully, looking at the carpet at her feet. "Missing?" He asked curiously, not fully understanding. "Yes, missing. But... I don't know what's that is missing." She said in a whisper, as if trying to gather her thoughts so she could understand them. She knew she couldn't sleep because she was not hugging Syaoran-bear, but was there something else? He looked at her, trying to decide what to do.

"I'm sure you will find that missing thing." He said near to her ear in a whisper. Sakura felt a warm shiver run through her body when she felt his warm breath so close to her. She immediately knew what was that thing that was missing in her life. Syaoran was that someone missing in her, she wanted him to be a deeper part of her life. 

She leaned on his shoulder, this made both of them to lean on the couch too. He stared at nothing for a moment, processing what had just happened. There was a long silence. Syaoran felt how Sakura's breathing turned even and relaxed. She had fallen asleep. He wondered what was she dreaming about.

"Syaoran..." Sakura breathed softly, but very clearly. He snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Hai?" Just then, he discovered that she was still asleep. He blushed madly. She was dreaming of him! 

Long moments passed and nothing was heard but Sakura's even breathing and his own. He didn't want to wake her up, but he couldn't stay like that all night. And he definitely couldn't get back to his room while they were like this.

He slipped from beneath her quietly and picked her lithe form in his arms, careful not to wake her up, and took her to his room. Moments later he got out with a pillow and a blanket and prepared to sleep on the couch.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hoeeeeeee!!!!!" Sakura's little voice reverberated through the apartment. Good thing everybody was up already or they would have had a heart attack. Syaoran chuckled when she saw her get out of his room desperately. She stopped dead on her tracks when she heard him laugh. She looked at him and blushed madly, suddenly becoming very aware of the thin slip she was currently wearing.

"Hoee!!!" She repeated, more quietly this time. He chuckled again and reentered the kitchen. "Want something for breakfast?"

"Er – Yes, Pancakes." She looked around, searching for something. 

"Why you shouted Hoe when you woke up?" He asked slyly. She stopped searching and blushed again. "I... thought I was late for school... and I didn't recognize the room, but when I saw everything was green I guessed whose room it was." Then she asked, getting her robe. "Where are Tomoyo and Meiling?" 

"They left early this morning, they went to buy some things and the plane ticket too." She entered the kitchen and saw him in that cute green apron again. She smiled but kept in a chuckle. 

"Why was I in your room?" She asked, blushing a bit. 

"You fell asleep yesterday when we were talking in the couch. So I took you to my room." He responded simply. "I... I did?" She stuttered. "I'm sorry, I guess I was not very good company then." He smiled at her. "Don't worry. Here are you pancakes." He said placing them in the place right in front where he always sat. "They look great, thank you." He looked away. "It's nothing, so what do you want to do today?" He asked in a casual voice. "Tomoyo and Meiling said they were going o take a while, so we have time. What do you want to do?" He repeated. Sakura thought for a moment. Then her smile turned into sly one. "Mighty Li Syaoran is asking me on a date?" She asked playfully. Syaoran blushed but didn't look away. "if you say so. You owe me for falling asleep on me yesterday. But first you gotta get changed." This was her turn to blush. 

"Okay." She smiled at him. "How about the amusement park, it's been awhile since we went there. And they are having some kind of fair there!" He smiled in return. "Okay then, we will go to the amusement park." 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura giggled and laughed, dancing around the park, enjoying herself and also enjoying the company she had. Syaoran walked behind her, watching her dance and laugh, with a beautiful smile on his lips. She dragged him by the wrist, laughing all the way, pointing at games and prizes she wanted. 

"Syaoran! Look at that one! Isn't it kawaii?" He looked at where she was pointing and found it was plush wolf cub with a green T-shirt and Ying Yang design on it. "You want it?" He asked, but he was already handing two 100 yen coins to the shop-keeper. "Yes!" She said loudly, secretly keeping in a hanyan. In the game he had to shoot 5 darts and pop five green balloons if he wanted the plush wolf cub. He shot the 5 darts in quick succession and 5 balloons popped almost at the same time. The shop-keeper looked at him with great admiration. He smiled and handed Syaoran the stuffed animal. "Here you got, you earned it, for your girlfriend, I suppose?" Syaoran gave Sakura the toy and blushed the brightest shade of red ever to reach his face, he was practically glowing. "She is not my girlfriend, she is just a friend." He managed to stutter, even though he felt he was going to choke. Sakura giggled at his reaction and hugged the wolf close to her heart. The shop-keeper looked surprised. "She is not? Well, it looks like it, sorry, my mistake." Both of them gave thanks to the shop-keeper and left the little shack. For some reason it was feeling to hot to stay, even if it was in the open.

They walked around the game zone for a while, Sakura pointing and saying Look! Every time she saw something cute. Soon they came to game where you showed your fighting skills by beating an opponent that was supposed to have never lost a battle. Sakura was trying to convince Syaoran to beat the guy.

"Come on Syaoran, you can beat that guy with your eyes closed!" He stared at her looking over his shoulder, since she was pushing him toward the ring. "You are starting to sound like Meiling." He said matter-of-factly. Sakura pouted. "I'm not! I'm just telling the truth!" 

"You're saying you can beat me with your eyes closed?" A voice with a strong Korean accent asked.

Both Card Captors immediately stared at the direction the voice was coming. "Jong-Su." The warrior said with an ice cold voice. He stood before Sakura protectively, his muscles tensed in a fighting stance. But then Sakura spoke defiantly. "Yes, he can beat you anytime." Syaoran stared at her quite puzzled. Then she whispered to his ear. "Give him a good lesson he will never forget." He felt a pleasant tingle course his spine, he could never deny anything when she asked for something, she always had her way with him. 

Jong-Su frowned when he saw Sakura whisper something he couldn't quite make in his ear. He frowned even more when he saw a tender smile in Li Syaoran's lips dedicated sorely to Sakura, then he saw how it turned into an almost evil smirk when he redirected his eyes to him. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura had a good reason to make Syaoran beat Jong-Su to a bloody pulp. He was in charge of making the classes where Syaoran was not with her a cruel punishment. And she knew Syaoran would be more than glad to make all his bones snap. The warrior had been protective of the Card Mistress like this for a while now, ever since Jong-Su appeared on the picture, and a lot before with all the Clow Cards.

At any moment now the two fighters would appear on the ring. It was not exactly a ring, more like a platform. The rules for the fight were easy, they would loose if they were knocked out, if they fell from the platform or if they gave up. The prize would be chosen by the current champion (Jong-Su) and it couldn't be changed.

Sakura sat at her sit in the front row, clutching little Kazu (she had already named the stuffed wolf cub) to her heart. All the crowd went silent, the two fighters were now arriving. Syaoran was now wearing a green gi with a white sash, he had changed because he couldn't fight with jeans, while Jong-Su was wearing a blue gi with a black sash.

Sakura smiled her brightest and sighed dreamily when Syaoran gave her a grin and a wink. Now that both contenders were in their places it was time for Jong-Su to choose the prize. He could choose whatever his contender possessed. Syaoran frowned when he saw the violent Korean boy smirk evilly. "What will be the prize?" The Chinese teen asked. Jong-Su's evil smirk was getting on Syaoran's nerves. He raised a hand and pointed his finger to the crowd, Syaoran directed his eyes to where he was pointing and gasped. He was pointing right at Sakura, who looked confused and scared. 

"I want a date with Kinomoto Sakura." He stated flatly.

"I don't own Sakura!" Syaoran hissed. Sakura looked at him and saw that he was real angry, he was glaring at the boy fiercely, like he did when a Clow Card hurt her.

The teen kept smirking. "But you are having a date with her, aren't you? Then, I can ask for it." Syaoran was about to reply when Sakura stood up and said, "it's okay Syaoran, I know you can beat him, besides I'm looking forward to having another date with you." She winked and he blushed a very cute shade of pink. She giggled and Jong-Su frowned seeing the kawaii moment the two had. Sakura sat again on her seat, still hugging Kazu. Both teens bowed and took a fighting stance. "Don't get too confident, I'm not letting you win." Said the Korean fighter as he launched a punch directed to Syaoran's face, which he dodged easily. "I suppose you're not." He said with a smirk. _This is going to be an easy fight._ He thought. Dodging another punch and a kick. Jong-Su kept kicking and punching and Syaoran kept dodging and blocking. _He will get tired if he continues like this, well the better for me. _The warrior thought, making up a strategy. 

Soon enough Jong-Su was gasping and panting, trying to recover his normal breathing. He saw with amusement and anger that Syaoran was breathing normally and not a single drop of sweat had appeared on his skin, while he was practically drenched in his own.

All the crowd was gasping and cheering every time the Chinese warrior managed to get away from the angered Korean boy. Sakura cheered for her champion, watching with awe every time he slapped or dodged a blow or a kick. 

Syaoran smirked. He had seen a perfect opening in his opponent's defenses. He blew a mighty kick directly at his gut. Jong-Su backed away some paces gasping, trying to refill his deprived lungs with oxygen. Syaoran gave him a second kick directly at his chest that sent Jong-Su to the floor a few feet away from him, and finally, he fell from the platform. 

Sakura cheered and a second after she threw herself to Syaoran's arms. He blushed a deep shade of red while the girls in the crowd giggled and took the hands of their boyfriends while muttering "Don't they look cute together" to each other. 

Sakura finally let go of him, very reluctantly, and whispered to his ear. "You won another date with me." Syaoran could only smile dumbly. She giggled.

Meanwhile, on the floor, a very angry Jong-Su observed the couple, muttering very colorful curses in Korean. "She'll be mine." He thought, while making up new ways to kill the strong Chinese warrior in a very painful and slow way. He felt envy every time Sakura touched Syaoran. He felt hatred every time she smiled only for him, for she smiled her brightest when she was with the teen. 

Jong-Su had planned to use that prize to invite her to the Spring Ball next Friday, but he had lost that opportunity. He would had been the most envied boy in the whole school if only the sorceress went out with him to that ball. Sakura was very popular among all the male population, even tough she didn't seem to realize that. All the boys that attended Seijou High wanted a date with her, the only impending obstacle was, of course, the Chinese boy. Syaoran was the only male that she considered a friend, everybody else were only acquaintances. 

Jong-Su's blood boiled every time he thought of the many times he had been rejected by the emerald-eyed teen. "But... at the end she will be mine. I promise." He hissed viciously, causing nearby mothers to back away with their children. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The stars shone high above, it was very late, time for the park to close. Sakura was very tired, her eyes kept closing and she was leaning heavily on Syaoran, who was very tired too. Sakura yawned. "I had a very good day. Thank you, Syaoran." She said sleepily. "You are welcome, you still owe me another date." He said playfully. She smiled drowsily and her eyes sparkled. "Whenever you want." She suddenly jumped, starling him. "What is it?" He asked urgently. "I forgot Kazu somewhere." Syaoran looked puzzled. "Kazu?" 

"Yes, Kazu. The wolf cub you won for me." 

"Where do you think you left him?"

The park was almost empty by now, not a single soul could be seen through the dense darkness that was now covering that area.

"I don't remember... Maybe at the last game we went."

"That's not too far away, come on."

They walked in the general direction of the roller coaster. They finally reached the game. Sakura spotted the stuffed toy almost immediately. "I found him!" She said loudly, already by it's side. Suddenly a feeling overwhelmed Sakura, a very well known feeling tugging her magical senses along with Syaoran's. Both turned around at the same time, looking exactly at the same direction.

"Clow Card." Syaoran hissed, touching the pendant that hung from his throat, a single thought was all it took to make his sword appear at his hand, the blade catching the little light there was and reflecting it. There was a rustle in the bushes, both Card Captors looked at the spot. 

More like a reflex than a thought, Li Syaoran took Sakura by the waist and jumped backwards, away from danger. The Clow Card glared at them fiercely, it made Sakura flinch and Syaoran to glare back. It was a very dark Clow Card. Covered with a pitch black sleeveless robe, showing it's bluish arms, that were tattooed all over with drawings that spoke from death and tortures, it was not a very nice creature indeed. You could tell it was a she by the way it moved, she was gracious but deadly at the same time. She had two sharp, vicious blades in each of her hands, those were the objects that gave it it's name. 

"Blades." He hissed, gripping his sword and standing in front of Sakura protectively. The Clow Card smirked at the name, and attacked again. Syaoran dodged, pushing Sakura aside, two fights in a day were getting to his nerves. He gave a thrust with his sword, trying to make as much damage as possible. 

Sakura called her wand, she sensed this Card was a powerful one since it was able to keep up with the warrior in a sword fight, no Clow Card up to this moment was able to do that.

"O Key of Clow,

Power of Magic, Power of Light,

Surrender the Wand,

The force Ignite!

REALESE!"

She had to do something quick, Syaoran wouldn't be able to keep up with the card for much more, he had had a very tiring day already. 

The warrior felt his arms were lead, his lungs burned and it felt like his head was spinning around, that was when he tripped. The vicious Card noticed this and prepared to strike with it's blades, but Sakura had noticed too, lucky for Syaoran. She called her Shield Card just about the same time she saw him trip.

"Shield Card, Release and Dispel! REALESE!" A transparent pink bubble appeared around Syaoran just as Blades was about to hit him right on the forehead. It yelled in frustration and headed directly to Sakura, it's eyes speaking of hatred. Sakura flinched but didn't back away. She kept her ground bravely. Just then a familiar scream was heard into the night sky. It was Syaoran's scream.

"Freeze Card, Release and Dispel! REALESE!" A gigantic fish came out of the card just as the warrior stoke it with his sword. The fish was made out of ice. Cold and power followed it everywhere. "Freeze this threatening force!" Syaoran ordered the card. 

Blades glared at the fish, but you could tell by it's posture that it feared the tremendous freezing force the creature possessed. Freeze touched the Clow Card, and where it touched, ice started to appear. The ice was covering the Clow Card very quickly, even though it struggled. A few seconds later the ice had covered the whole Card, turning it into a gross ice statue.

But it was starting to break. 

Small cracks appeared on it's surface. 

Sakura only had enough time to react before the blades broke through the ice. She raised her wand above her head and chanted. "Blades Card! Return to your power! Confined! Blades!" Enormous arms of bluish smoke seemed to drag the now struggling and frozen Clow Card into it's card form. The glowing rectangle flew directly to Syaoran's hand. He only had enough strength to reach out for it, he panted hard before asking "You okay?"

"Yes, I am okay," she answered walking toward him "How about you?"

"I'm okay" He responded with difficulty before falling to the floor. Sakura caught him just before he hit the ground. "You don't seem okay to me." She chided, but apparent concern was in her voice. "I'm fine, just a bit tired, let me rest for a minute." He said between breaths. Sakura nodded. 

But there was no time to rest, a second after, a huge creature jumped before both Card Captors. Sakura stared at it blankly. It looked amazingly like the Change Card, but this one also changed colors, it was now orange, now red, now green and now it had a rainbow pattern. It was getting Sakura dizzy, she decided it wasn't a normal creature, so she nudged Syaoran who had his head on her lap with his eyes closed. "Syaoran? I think we have a problem." She told him, her eyes never leaving the creature, who walked very, very slowly toward them. "What is it?" he asked, opening his eyes and trying to bring to focus his surroundings. "There is another Clow Card." She said slowly as if trying not to scare the Clow Card away. "Another Clow Card?" He asked, sitting up, but he had no time for anything else. 

The Clow Card had pounced over him, moving at an amazing speed for what seemed to be such a clumsy creature. Sakura jumped backwards, trying to move the creature away from top of the nearly-squashed-to-death sorcerer with her wand, it didn't seem to be working, though. 

"Aaaaaggghhh!" Syaoran yelled in frustration while he tried to get the thing to move from top of him, but it was very heavy. "Sakura" Do something!" He yelled, or tried anyway, he couldn't yell while he was being flattened to death by the lizard-like Clow Card. Sakura tried to think. "We need to seal it! But I don't now it's name!" 

"Think! It has something to do with the Change Card! Think names that have something to do with it! God, this thing is heavy!" He panted trying to get oxygen to his burning lungs.

"I know!" Sakura suddenly yelled.

"You know?" He looked at her hopefully, struggling to get the creature off him.

"Transform Card! Return to your power confined! Transform!" Instantly, arms of green smoke covered the creature and a glowing rectangle appeared in middle air. This time the card went to Sakura's hand. She cheered and jumped. "We did it! Syaoran we did it!" 

There was no response, She stopped cheering and looked around, searching for him, but Syaoran was nowhere to be found. "Syaoran?" She questioned the darkness. "Where are you Syaoran? If this is a joke you are so gonna pay!" She warned, but she was getting worried and scared. Just then, she spotted her stuffed toy, but instead of one, there were two. "What?" She asked no one in particular, she got closer to them and started to feel his familiar aura, but instead of his usually controlled green aura, it was a chaotic jumble. But she couldn't be mistaken, it was Syaoran's aura and the closer she got to the two toys, the stronger the feeling became.

"Syaoran?"

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

For those who are wondering, no, Syaoran is not a stuffed animal. -_-;;_ But if you want to know what happened, you will have to wait till next chapter is up! _^_^ _If I get reviews, that is... _-_-


	3. Visions

Sakura walked blindly trough the darkness, being guided only by the chaotic aura of her beloved little wolf __

Third Chapter already! Don't forget to review!

****

Elements

Chapter Three: Visions

A Fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura walked blindly trough the darkness, being guided only by the chaotic aura of her beloved Little Wolf. She kneeled near the place where the aura was stronger. She reached out for the limp form of her protector and found out what she had been fearing since she found the chaotic mess that was his green aura.

Li Syaoran had been _transformed_ into a real wolf.

She tried to keep her tears from falling. She was scared, very scared. Scared for her Little Wolf. It was all her fault, guilt raised in her throat like consuming fire. She felt some relief when she found out he was still breathing, he had only passed out. She had to get out of there and ask Kero about this new happenings, she hoped it's effects didn't last for long. She took his tiny form in her arms, along with the stuffed animal, and headed for home. She somehow managed to evade the guards and went out to the street, lucky for her, her house wasn't that far.

Sakura looked at the fluffy form she had in her arms. If this wasn't a complicated situation she would have thought Syaoran looked cute in this form. He was black all over, not a single patch of other color, even his nails were black. He was only a pup, only a few months born. His hair was fluffy and caught the little light there was. Sakura smiled, he was cute indeed, and he looked so helpless, nothing like the real Syaoran, who was always there to protect and not to be protected. She kinda liked this feeling, the feeling that she was the only person that could help him for the moment.

The moon shone high above, making it easier for her to find her way home. The little wolf started to stir, they were now very close to Sakura's place. She stopped the moment she felt him stir. There was no way she could get him inside without her family asking questions, and there were questions she couldn't answer. They were now at her backyard, she sat there with the stuffed animal and Little Wolf Syaoran on her lap, trying to think what to do.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran was not feeling well. His head kept spinning around. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like lead. Instead he tried to stand up, only to find he couldn't. He also felt lie something was different. 

Like this wasn't his body.

Finally, he managed to open one eye and raise a hand, or so he thought.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"You are awake." Sakura whispered, she felt he was beginning to wake up, trying to raise his right paw. He opened his eyes. He looked up at her and jumped away from her lap. His amber eyes had a scared, apologetic and confused look all at the same time. Sakura understood his dilemma almost immediately. This was new to him and he didn't now what had happened, she also noticed that while he was in this form all the barriers seemed to fall away. Before, it was very difficult, even for her, to know what was he thinking, but now, now he was an open book. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran looked at himself, but instead of hands he found paws, he could even see a snout. He felt like crying. He saw someone near him, motioning him to come near. His mind was all fogged. He didn't recognize this person, he felt scared out of his mind. He snarled, baring his white canines. The hurt look the girl gave him startled and puzzled him, but he kept his guard. It was like he was fighting against his own mind, like he had two minds, his animal mind and his human mind. One was telling him to get away from her and the other one told him that he could trust her. It was all very confusing. But then the girl spoke and all his problems seemed to melt away.

-*-*-*-*-*-

She tried to calm him down, he stared at her like he didn't recognize her at all, his eyes gave it all away. Sakura felt hurt when he snarled at her, showing his little, pointy, white teeth. His shiny amber eyes glaring at her. She knew he was scared and probably out of his mind, but it still hurt. She began talking to him, just above a whisper, trying to calm him down.

"it's okay Syaoran... everything will be fine. It is because of a Clow Card that you are now a wolf." She said getting closer to him. She felt relief when he stopped snarling at her. She saw in his eyes that now he did recognize her. He came nearer and nuzzled her hand, searching for some kind of comfort.

"Everything will be alright." She whispered, picking him up and putting him on her lap. "We will ask Kero and he will know what to do, okay?" Sakura told him, looking directly to his eyes. Syaoran nodded.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura and Syaoran had managed to evade her father and brother without much problem. She had told them that he was a stray and that she would keep him till she found him a home. Fujitaka had agreed immediately but Touya had been more problem, but finally he had agreed too. Now Syaoran's official name was Kazu.

She retired to her room with the excuse that she was very tired and needed some rest. Now that they were inside her room Sakura and Kero were discussing the problem at hand: How to turn the gaki to normal, as Kero put it.

"I don't see what is the problem Sakura, he could just stay that way and stop torturing us with his presence." Kero smirked, but Syaoran was getting prepared to eat him in one mouthful. He was snarling and bearing his teeth, the only thing that kept him from killing Kero was Sakura, who tried to restrain him the best she could. 

"Stop it Kero! This is a real problem! Meiling is leaving tomorrow, she will kill me if she knows that Syaoran is a wolf."

"Okay, okay, but I still not see the problem, you say it was the Transform Card fault?" Both Card Captors nodded. "Well, then the effect of the Card will wear off in a week from now, the only thing left is to wait."

Syaoran whined helplessly. "What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked gently. "It's only a week from now, it will be fine." He kept whining and shook his head. Sakura didn't know what to do. It was like taking care of a newborn. 

"Why don't you use the Link Card to know what he is thinking?" Kero asked. Both looked at him strangely. Kero grew impatient. "Yes, link both of your minds with the Card." 

"Of course! That way I'll know what is he thinking!" Sakura took out her wand and the Link Card. "Link Card! Release and Dispel! Link!" A glowing presence appeared before their eyes. "Link our minds and let us communicate!" She commanded the card. It engulfed both Card Captors in it's glowing presence, then it returned to it's card form, leaving them quite dizzy. 

"it is done?" Sakura asked Kero. "Yes, it should be working by now, it will last till he is back to his normal brat self." Kero responded glaring at the dizzy little wolf that was sprawled all over the floor.

__

Ugh! I feel like hell Sakura heard in her head, she was sure that were not her thoughts. _Syaoran? Do you hear me? _Sakura asked uncertainly inside her head. _Huh? What? Sakura? Yes I hear you. _He said looking at her. Sakura smiled down at him. _Good, I'll have to call Meiling and tell her what happened, she is leaving tomorrow and I would like to say Goodbye to her. _Kero was feeling out, he didn't know what they were saying and he was growing impatient. _Okay, if you want to, tell her goodbye from my part too, since I won't be able. _He thought to her sadly. Sakura nodded and took the phone.

Meanwhile Sakura was talking to Meiling, Kero and Syaoran were engaged in yet another glaring contest. Kero had to admit Syaoran looked even more fearful now that he had real wolf eyes, not only eyes that gave you the idea of a wolf. The Little Wolf bared his teeth and snarled. Kero kept glaring and he smirked. "You know, you look ridiculous." Syaoran's growls ended for a second and he looked at himself, the anger rose again.

He snarled again, his animal mind taking over him. This part of his mind told him to hurt Kero, to beat him to a bloody pulp. In all this time he had been fighting that part of his mind only because Sakura was with him. Sakura was the only connection to the human world that he truly appreciated, and he didn't want to hurt her. But Kero had insulted him, and he didn't like the stuffed animal before, now he wouldn't be able to control his animal instincts for much more. 

He attacked. 

"Syaoran no!" 

He stopped a mere centimeter from the tiny throat of the surprised Guardian Beast of the Seal. 

He moved away from him, scared of his own actions. He walked backwards till he hit the opposite wall, looking fearfully from Sakura to Kero and again.

Sakura knew he was scared, she could feel it thanks to the bond they now shared. She had felt all his internal fight, how he fought so hard to restrain his animal instincts, but failed. She knew he had intended to kill Kero.

"Kero, go to your drawer." She said flatly.

"But Sakura-"

"Now, please." Kero sighed in frustration and got inside his room.

Syaoran looked at her from the opposite side of the room. He feared that she was mad at him, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

__

Sakura... I'm sorry. It was just that... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me? Sakura walked toward him, Syaoran flinched, he feared for the worst. But instead of getting mad at him, how he had expected, she hugged him. At that moment he took notice of just how scared he was. He buried his little fluffy snout in the crook of Sakura's neck. He felt so scared, and so confused. He wanted to cry, cry till he could no more, cry till he fell asleep. But he couldn't. He was a wolf, an animal that couldn't shed tears. He had never wanted to cry before, and know that he wanted, he just couldn't.

Sakura hugged him tight, sensing his fright and his confusion. She stood up, still hugging him, he had his little eyes shut tight. _Sshh... It's all right Syaoran, it wasn't you fault, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad a t you. _

Syaoran felt a wave of relief course through his body the moment she said those words. She was not mad at him, and for that he was grateful. He was no longer scared, he felt secure in her arms. _Thank you, because I'd rather die than make you upset. _

By this time they were now in her bed, both had their eyes shut tight. Sakura hugged him with unshed tears in her eyes. But this tears belonged to Syaoran, these weren't her tears. _I'm not upset, now get to rest. _She chided, stroking his hair and his ears. He had his snout still buried in the crook of her neck, and she felt how he let go a sigh of relief.

__

What did Meiling said? He asked sleepily. 

Sakura sighed. _She said that due to you condition she didn't want any of us at the airport, that she could manage it alone, that everything was ready and she didn't need any help. _

She will be mad at me.

No, she isn't, she said bye. But we have another more urgent problem here. 

We have?

Yes, will you stay at home with Kero or I take you to school?

It's better if you take me to school, I don't think I could handle Kero.

Okay, then I'll need to make excuses for the teachers. They thoughts for some moments before Syaoran "thought" to her.

__

You could tell them I'm your science project.

It is a good idea, I'll have to buy a collar and a leash.

A what? Why?

You would look cute with a collar and a leash. Sakura giggled, while Syaoran gave a playful low growl. Then she continued _It is a good idea, but you will have to behave, okay?_

Yes, Ma'm! Sakura giggled again. _Then is set, now go to sleep. _Both yawned in unison. Sakura was the first to fall asleep. _G'night._ Syaoran whispered into her mind. Sakura mumbled something unintelligible that Syaoran took as a good night, then he too, fell asleep. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Another bright day in Tomoeda, a gentle breeze caressed everyone's face while they ate lunch. Sakura and company were having a good time outside, talking and laughing like they usually did. There were all Sakura's childhood friends, Yamazaki along with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko and of course, Tomoyo. She was the only one that knew about their current problem. Syaoran sat on his haunches, sniffing the air and eating the lunch Sakura had prepared for him. He sat beside the sorceress, in fact he had never left her side in all day.

"You know where is Li? I haven't seen him all day long." Yamazaki asked innocently, Sakura's and the little wolf's sudden stiffness gone unnoticed by him.

"You know, I haven't seen him either. Have you seen him Sakura? He is always by your side." Rika commented.

"I... him... he... er..." Sakura stuttered, everybody looked at her strangely, before anyone could ask any further, Tomoyo came to the rescue. "He went to Hong Kong for a week to make sure Meiling arrived alright."

"Oh, so that's it?" Chiharu asked, addressing Sakura. She nodded nervously. 

__

Is your lunch Okay? I had very little time to prepare you something this morning. Sakura asked the transformed warrior through their mental bond. 

__

No, it's great. Thank you. Syaoran told her, licking one paw. Sakura beamed down at him. _You want a fried shrimp? _She asked handing him one with her chopsticks. _For me? _He asked.Sakura nodded. _But fried shrimp is one of you favorites. _He said, sitting on his hind legs.

__

No, it's okay. Here, open your mouth. He did as told and opened his mouth wide. She dropped the shrimp in his mouth. _Yum! It's great, your Dad is a great cook. _Sakura giggled. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko watched this little exchange with awe, but didn't say anything, much to Sakura's relief.

"I have to leave now, I have class." Yamazaki said, standing up. "Okay, see you later." Chiharu said, smiling up at him. "Bye." Said everybody else. When Yamazaki was out of sight all the girls turned to her sharply, except Tomoyo. 

"Now that there are no men around, let's talk!" Rika said cheerfully. Both Sakura and Syaoran winced, even if her wince wasn't as noticeable as Syaoran's.

"Yes! So, Sakura, have you told him?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo giggled and wished she had brought her video camera today. Sakura was soooo red you could say she was glowing, but even if her face gave her away, she tried to act dense and innocent. "Tell who what, Naoko?" She managed to stutter. "Come on Sakura! Don't act dense, you know perfectly well about who and what we are talking about." Chiharu retorted. 

Syaoran was wondering about who and what they were talking about all the while marveling about Sakura's red face. He asked himself if that was the color he used every time he saw her.

"Hoe... I... er... no... I haven't told him." She finally stuttered, a look of sheer disappointment flooded the three girls' faces. "You haven't? You should. You know S—" Rika had no time to finish because Tomoyo had started talking. "Oh my! Look at the time! We have to get going, come on girls we have Calculus! Hurry up!" None of the three girls had time to react or protest, Tomoyo had already dragged them all away. 

"Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura muttered silently.

__

Who were they talking about? Syaoran asked, trying to act as innocent and normal as he could, a jealous rage had taken over him. _They... hoe... they were only teasing me. _He didn't believe her, but didn't query any further. 

__

Do you want to go for some ice cream? I'm done for the day. Sakura asked, beaming down at him. 

__

Okay. He responded happily, his emotions were very hard to control while he was a wolf, they were written all over his face. He wagged his tail cheerfully, forgetting he was jealous. _Okay then, let me put this on you. _Sakura told him while she kneeled beside him. _A leash? You are making me wear a leash? _He said angrily. He didn't struggle, though. _Yes, I'm making you wear a leash. Stand still and don't protest. _He complied with a low whine. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

I bet you my vanilla and chocolate chips ice cream that you don't throw yourself to the lake. Sakura told the Little Wolf. They were having a nice time eating ice cream by the park's lake. Sakura was having a vanilla with chocolate chips one and Syaoran was having a chocolate one, which he was enjoying immensely. 

__

You will owe me one! He said, already running toward the lake, which was not too far away. Sakura laughed hard when she saw him make a huge SPLASH! When he hit the surface of the water with his tummy. 

He came out totally drenched and wagging his cute little tail. He shook off all the water, spraying her. _Hoe!_ _Syaoran! You are wetting me!_

That's the whole point. He told her playfully, then he added. _You owe me an ice cream._

You are starting to sound like Kero. She told him, poking his wet tummy.

__

I'll take that as an insult. He turned the other side, mock-annoyed.

__

Come on! Here, take the ice cream. Instead of taking the ice cream he sniffed the air and all his muscles tensed. Sakura knew him too well, she immediately knew there was some danger around. She frowned. _What is it?_

Is that Jong-Su guy, he is around somewhere.

Are you sure? She asked, but she already knew the answer.

__

I'm sure, he smells like sweat and leather. Sakura winced in disgust.

__

Sweat and leather! UGH! Syaoran chuckled at her expression, forgetting about the guy for a while.

__

You want to know what you smell like? He asked playfully. She eyed at him.

__

If you are going to tell me something disgusting you better don't. She said, half jokingly, half in the real way.

__

I'm not telling you anything disgusting, in fact, it's very flattering. She eyed him again. _You smell like Cherry Blossoms. _He said looking at the grass covered ground. _Really?_

Yes, really.

Well, you want to now what you smell like. It was Syaoran's turn to eye her.

__

At the current time... you smell like a wet dog. Syaoran tried to smell himself. _I don't smell anything. _

That's because you are the one wearing the smell. She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. _But when you are not throwing yourself to the lake, you smell like autumn. _She said, smiling down at him. 

__

Like autumn? He asked, a bit confused.

__

Yes, you remind me of autumn... and sandalwood too. _Are you going to eat the ice cream or not? _She asked, taking the ice cream away. 

__

Hey! You owe me! He said jumping to try to get the ice cream from her hand. Sakura giggled.

__

You know, I'm enjoying being the strongest of the two.

Hey! I _never took advantage of _you. He said, still reaching for her hand.

__

You have your own ice cream!

No, I already finished it. He near shouted inside her head, jumping to her chest and making her fall on her back. _Ha! I won! _He said licking the ice cream on her hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SCUM!" A masculine voice suddenly shouted, kicking poor Little Wolf Syaoran out of the way. He whined from the sharp pain the hard kick caused on his ribs. When he recovered enough, he snarled at the newcomer.

"What do you think you are doing!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran had never seen her this angry before.

The newcomer happened to be Jong-Su, a ferocious glare on his features, directed solely at Syaoran, who showed him his glistening, white fangs.

"I'm getting rid of that rabid animal that attacked you!" He said in overconfidence, pointing at the black wolf cub. Syaoran saw how the sorceress' aura flared furiously, almost without control. He kept snarling at him, ignoring the pain in his side.

"_What?_ And who told you to!? He is mine! Never ever touch him again!" She yelled angrily. "Get away from me too!" This time, Jong-Su backed away from her. Sakura picked the hurt Little Wolf and got out of the park, never looking back.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura and Syaoran sat in a bench of the park, very faraway where the incident had taken place. The Little Wolf was sitting beside the Card Mistress, trying to hide his pain. Jong-Su had sure kicked hard and right on one of his fragile ribs. If he had been a man, like he normally was, that kick would have meant nothing, but the real fact was that he wasn't a man, and that it _did _hurt a lot.

__

Are you sure you are okay? The Card Mistress asked, very concerned.

__

Yeah, I'm okay. Sakura touched his side. Syaoran winced in a very noticeable way. 

__

I don't think that. It seems that you have a broken rib, he hit you hard and you are only a pup. Next time I see him he is going to pay. But what am I going to do? She asked desperately. He looked quizzically at her, despite the pain. 

__

I don't know if I have to take you to the vet or to the doctor! She near yelled inside his head. He sweatdropped. 

__

I don't think that's necessary Sakura. 

Sakura turned to him sharply. _Of course it's necessary! You could have a broken rib! _

He sighed. _First of all, I don't think it's broken, it was only a kick, besides, even if it was, due to the magic I have it won't be necessary to call a doctor. _

She stared at him with a suspicious look. _Due to the magic you have? It means that if I break a rib I will heal just like that too? _

Syaoran nodded. _I'll have to rest, though. _He said playfully. Sakura could even imagine the coy smirk he would be giving her if he was the real him. 

__

You did it on purpose! You are such a lazy boy!

Hey! That's not true! It's not my fault that I got kicked by that son of a *****!

Syaoran! Watch your mouth or I'll kick you on the other side! She said angrily. 

__

Oops! I'm sorry! Next time I'll bite him hard! 

Sakura shook her head and tapped the tip of his nose. _You are hopeless. _And she smiled sweetly at him. _Can you walk?_

I think so. He tried to stand up, but he winced and almost fell when he tried. A sharp pain invaded and fogged the rest of his senses. 

__

You can't. I'll have to carry you.

Sakura no! His warning came to late, she had already picked him. But instead of the stabs of pain he had waited for, a wave of warmth and strength washed over him. He sighed.

__

Come on, let's go home. Sakura whispered soothingly in his mind.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Thank you for coming Tomoyo." Sakura told her friend as she stepped inside her room. "No problem, so what did you want to talk about?" She asked of Sakura, who cast a quick glance toward her bed, where a bulge could be seen. Tomoyo guessed that was Syaoran.

The sorceress sighed. "He was hurt today." Tomoyo looked at her curiously. "He was kicked in the ribs by that stupid Jong-Su." Sakura looked at her best friend, a sad and guilty look on her face. "He could have killed him, or seriously hurt him. And I did nothing to prevent it."

Tomoyo tried her best to comfort the usually cheery sorceress. "Sakura I won't let you blame yourself about what happened to him, he wouldn't like that." 

She nodded, looking at the floor. It was already very late, the stars shone high above and a full moon washed Tomoeda with it's silver light. Sakura was already wearing her nightgown and was ready to go to bed.

Tomoyo thought to ask. "You really love him, don't you?" Sakura looked at her sharply. 

"Yes. I do." She finally said, looking at the form of Syaoran half-hidden under a pink blanket. "I'd gladly give my life for him."

"And why haven't you told him?" Tomoyo asked her in a motherly tone. Sakura merely shook her head. "I can't, I'm too afraid. What if he doesn't love me like I love him? I wouldn't be able to live with it." She said still shaking her head, as if trying to push away the thought of being rejected.

"You will never know if you never tell him, Sakura." Her best friend said, standing up from the spot in the floor where they had been talking. "I got to go now. My mom is waiting for me. Think about it, okay?" Her magical friend nodded, staring at nothing in particular. "See you tomorrow." With that, Tomoyo left the room, closing the door behind her.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran, once mighty warrior of the clan Li and now transformed in the young of the beast that gave him his name, was sleeping, or at least trying, beside the powerful Mistress of the Clow Cards on her bed. He was feeling a bit restless, it was a feeling, like something was going to happen. He didn't' know what was going to happen, and he was already dreading it. Too restless to remain in bed, he jumped the sleeping form of the object of his affections and landed perfectly on his four paws on the floor of Sakura's room. He stood still for some moments, staring at the face of his angel, who seemed to have a not so pleasant dream, he took a step toward her bed, intending to wake her up to stop her nightmare. 

That was when the pain began. 

The most excruciating of pains stabbed his nerves. A burning sensation flared through his body, making it hard to breathe, hard to think. He tried to whine, to howl, but no sound came out of his throat. Innumerable pangs of the most indescribable pain coursed his brain and his body, along with his magical senses. Some of his pain most have crossed their bond, because Sakura woke up, her eyes and hands searching for him.

She searched for him in the dim moonlight, she started on the bed, but she didn't found him. Her eyes searched the floor, and there, sprawled on the floor, was her Little Wolf, tossing and turning in what seemed to be agonizing pain. This vision immediately washed away the rests of her sleepiness. In a second she was by his side.

__

Syaoran! Are you all right? What's wrong? She directed him through their magical bond, but no answer came, only a muffled shout. 

A soothing voice was heard inside Syaoran's mind. The moment he heard that voice, the pain receded, nevertheless, it was still there, in his fore mind. Sakura placed her hands on his tiny chest to make him stop tossing, it worked amazingly well and fast. She wanted to know what was causing this pain. An idea came to her mind, it sure had to do with magic.

"Kero! Wake up Kero! I need you!" She near shouted to the poor stuffed animal, who was sleeping peacefully inside his room. A WHAM! And an ITTAI! Was heard before Kero came out of Sakura's drawer with a huge bump on his head.

"What is it? What's so bad that you have to wake me up from my beauty sleep!?" He said grumpily, rubbing his recently acquired injure, not noticing Syaoran sprawled on the floor. Sakura ignored his comments.

"Kero! Did you forget telling us something?" Just then Kero noticed the Little Wolf. Kero had no time to answer, or think. A second after a blinding flash of piercing white light covered the room. Sakura and Kero had to cover their eyes to keep from being blind permanently. When the intense light disappeared, instead of the Little Wolf both intended to find, Li Syaoran was lying there, with nothing on but his white training pants, curled in a fetal position, shaking off the last remains of the once unbearable pain that had assaulted him. 

"What happened?" A panting Syaoran asked Sakura. He turned on the floor to face her. Both looked at Kero at the same moment, a deep scowl on Syaoran's face and a confused frown on Sakura's face.

"Like I said before, did you forget to tell us something?" The sorceress asked calmly, with her hands on Syaoran's chest and stomach to keep him from jumping on Kero and suffocating him, and with reason, he had gone through the most painful experience of his life unprepared and without evident reason.

"I... er... Yes I didn't tell you something about the card." Their frowns deepened. Kero continued nervously. "The magic of this card is at it's weakest at night, so the victim will return to normal sometime at night for a short time at first, then longer and longer till it's magic disappears." He finished, looking away.

"You mean he will return to be a wolf in a short time?" Kero nodded. "After an hour or so today and more and more on latter days." He replied matter-of-factly. Both nodded, trying to assimilate the facts.

"Will it be as painful as today?" Syaoran asked, not looking into the stuffed animal's tiny black eyes. "Probably not. Maybe the transformation back to wolf today, but it shouldn't later." He said flying to his drawer. "If you need me, I'll be in my room, trying to sleep." The drawer opened magically and inside he went. None of the Card captors spoke for a moment.

When Sakura realized she had her hands on Syaoran's chest, she retrieved them quickly, a blush on her face. She leaned on the side of her bed and sighed, her blush starting to fade away. Syaoran sat up and leaned on the bed too. Both stared at nothing in particular, evading each other's eyes. This continued for a good three minutes till Syaoran decided to ask.

"What were you dreaming about?" At this innocent question, Sakura stiffened visibly. He noticed, but waited, if she wanted to tell him, then she would.

"Why do you ask?" She answered almost immediately.

"Because just before the pain came, I saw your face, and you weren't having a very pleasant dream." He said, looking away to hide the concern in his eyes from her.

Sakura sighed tiredly. "It wasn't a dream." She said plainly, Syaoran looked at her sharply, quite puzzled. "It was a vision." She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. 

He took her hand and gave it a relaxing squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, just above a whisper. 

Sakura nodded and returned the squeeze. She somehow felt that she could tell him everything, she felt safe and protected when she was around him, something she didn't feel when she was with anybody else.

"It is different from any vision I have had before." Sakura started softly. "It comes in flashes. Flashes of visions, scents... feelings." Sakura stopped to breath deeply. She closed her eyes tight, bringing the vision to her fore mind. "There are four... things, they are beasts. They are so mean, so coldhearted... so bloodthirsty. They are magical with huge flaring auras, all of different colors." Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned on his chest, next to his heart. The flutter of this powerful life organ under her cheek relaxed her and gave her the strength to continue. "There is one red, one blue, a pallid yellow, almost white, and a dark ochre gold. They were made to destroy everything that is in their path and they were sent to kill us both." Sakura closed her eyes tight, tears threatening to spill as she remembered the vivid images of her vision.

Four mighty beasts with flaring and powerful auras. Their agility supreme, their power indescribable, their might unstoppable and they were sent to kill the Card Captors. Sakura had very good reasons to fear. She felt particularly frightened when she remembered a short vivid scene of her vision: A mighty cat-like beast with big, sharp, white fangs. One second it's great canines were piercing white, and the next, after a lightning fast move, they were red with blood. She didn't know from whom the blood was, but it flowed freely. The beast seemed to enjoy the taste of the liquid, that's what made Sakura fear the most.

Syaoran knew he had to comfort her. He hugged her tight, whispering soothing words to her ear. "Ssh, it's all right, they are not going to harm you, I'll always be with you. Okay? We will fight them, if they want to kill us we won't give up easily, okay?" Sakura didn't answer, but hugged him tighter. She had stopped crying. Syaoran felt a great relief when he discovered this. Seeing her crying, even if he wasn't the culprit of her tears, made him feel really bad. He was thankful that she had stopped crying or he would have been capable of getting Clow Reed and killing him again for making her have this vision, even if he was his great great great great... grandpa. 

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said, reluctantly letting go. 

"It's nothing. Why do you think they want to kill us?" He whispered, afraid of his own words. 

"The only thing they thought was "kill" and when they looked at us... you only could see hate." She sighed. "The only good thing is that they work alone. They never work together, at least they don't in my vision." She sighed again, leaning on his bare shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about it, we will be ready for them." She smiled at him, and he felt blessed. "Do you have cheerleading practice tomorrow?" He asked looking away. She nodded. "You should go to sleep." He said, giving her a gentle nudge. 

"No, I'll stay up with you till you go back to wolf." She said, her face determined. He was about to protest, but when he saw her determined expression, he closed his mouth." He shrugged. "If you want to..." He said as if he didn't care, but inside he was really happy.

They didn't have to wait much, in a few minutes Syaoran was feeling the pain of his transformation back to wolf, not as painful as the earlier one, but painful enough. The white light returned and instead of the Chinese warrior, a black wolf cub laid on Sakura's floor. She picked him up, since he was dizzy and disoriented due to the earlier pain. He was the first one to fall asleep, in her arms, close to her heart. Sakura just laid there and thought of the vision. She was no longer scared. Syaoran was with her, there was nothing to fear. She let out a sigh and in a few minutes she joined him in dreamland.

Kero, who had heard everything about the vision through his closed drawer, was very puzzled by this revelation. _The Four Beasts are only supposed to appear after the Four Elements have been captured, so why is Sakura having visions about them? We haven't caught all the Elements, the Earthy is missing. Without the Four Elements captured, I can't help the Card Captors seal this Elemental Beasts. I just hope this doesn't mean anything, if it means something, then we will be in trouble. _He sighed tiredly. _Well... no use telling them now. I'll tell them after school tomorrow... wait! Sakura has cheerleading practice!... Bah! I'll tell her after practice. _He opened his mouth wide in a sleepy yawn. _Whatever. I'm going to sleep. _With that, he fell asleep on his toy bed.

__

To be Continued...
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

__

Well? What do you think? Isn't Syaoran wolf cute? AHEM anyway. Review if you want me to continue... if you don't, then I won't continue. Simple. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome. Write and tell me what you think! 

Read my One-Shot! Is called "The Best Birthday Present"!


	4. Please Kero, Explain

The Card Mistress walked through the dark park __

Hi again! This is the four chapter all the way. Hope you like it!

****

Elements

Chapter Four: Please Kero, Explain.

A Fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The Card Mistress walked through the dark park. Nothing but confusing shadows. She walked with her wand gripped in her right hand, prepared for everything and all. The feeling of a red aura filled her magical senses, she was almost overwhelmed with the strong sensation. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Something told her that she needed to be calm for this. The owner of the aura appeared in front of her. His expression that one of a evil smirk, like it was proud of something. 

The beast was cat-like. It's strong legs ended in sharp, vicious-looking claws. Huge fire wings crowned it's back, setting on fire everything they touched. To Sakura, the air seemed to weight a ton inside her lungs. The sensation of asphyxiation didn't leave her, till it was almost impossible to breath, everything due to the heat the beast produced.

For some reason she didn't feel afraid, only like something was missing, but what? Then an idea occurred her, _where is Syaoran?_ She asked herself, afraid of the answer. For some strange reason that her dizzy brain couldn't place nor comprehend, or maybe she didn't want to accept the facts, she didn't find his aura. His aura was nowhere to be found. Sakura spread her magical senses desperately, while the mighty beasts in front of her laughed to itself. Enjoying her puzzled and scared look.

That's when she saw something strange at the feet of the beast. Her confused face transformed into one of terror and sorrow when she recognized the tiny, black body of her Little Wolf, bleeding still, but dead already.

Sakura fell to her knees, tears fell freely, while her brain denied the facts.

"No! Syaoran!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran woke with his name in his ears, followed by a sob. That only noise was all he needed to wake up completely. The sight he saw when he awoke, crushed his heart. His beloved Mistress of the Cards was crying, pale like the snow, a terrified expression on her face. She was seated on her bed, leaning on the headboard, hugging her knees, sobbing to herself. He neared her and called her trough their magical bond.

__

Sakura, daijoubu? Why are you crying? Sakura immediately snapped out of her thoughts. Syaoran was surprised by her next actions, but didn't have the courage to complain. She hugged him tight and cried on his fur. She cried for a good five minutes before she was calm enough to talk to him.

__

What's wrong? You had a nightmare? He asked softly inside her mind, while he nestled himself on her lap and she caressed his fur absentmindedly, looking down at him.

__

No, it wasn't a nightmare, it was another vision. It was different from the earlier. While she said this, the horrible images of her vision came to her mind. Tears blurred her vision again, but she fought them. She told him her vision in detail. He listened every word with great attention, all the while trying to comfort her, because even if she tried to hide her tears and fight them back, they flowed freely. At the end of her painful story there were a few minutes of silence, both of them immersed in their thoughts.

__

I think... The sorcerer started cautiously. _That maybe it was only a nightmare, not a vision, you have been under great pressure with everything. _He said, looking straight into her eyes with his big amber ones. Sakura sighed. _I really hope you are right. _She shook her head. _But it was so real. _She stopped for a second, then, _And so painful._

You don't have to worry, it is not going to happen. I told you we are going to be prepared for that beasts. Sakura sighed. _Now go to sleep. _He chided. She complied instantly and in a few moments she was sleeping peacefully again, while Syaoran admired her. He wanted to memorize every single feature of her face, in case this dream came true. Then he wouldn't be alone, because he would have memorized her. He sighed. He went to sleep at her side with her picture in his mind.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

I said sorry! There is nothing more I can do.

Yeah, right. You said sorry but you don't really mean it.

And how would you know?

She smiled sweetly at him. _Easy. I can read your thoughts._

Good point. But, if you analyze it in a way, it is your fault. 

__

My fault? She asked incredulously.

__

Yes, because you left me alone with him.

Only because I left you for two minutes to make lunch inside the same room as onii-chan doesn't mean you had to bite him!

He was glaring at me like I was trying to steal you! Or something!

That's not a good enough reason! 

You know, it is very difficult to control your emotions when you are an animal. And he glared at me, I felt intimidated.

Oh, oh! Mighty warrior Li Syaoran was intimidated! That's a first! Too bad Tomoyo wasn't there to record it, it was a once in a life time opportunity. She said sarcastically, while she skated trough the gates of Seijou High with the Little Wolf at her heels, trotting.

__

Ha, ha, ha. He said flatly, without emotion. Sakura favored him with a giggle. _Besides, _he continued in his own defense, _it's not like I killed him or anything AND I gave him enough warning beforehand and HE didn't back up. _Sakura rolled her eyes as she placed her books inside her locker and took out her Calculus book for her next class. _Whatever. But you have to promise me you will not bite anybody else, not even Jong-Su, even if I myself want to kill him, okay?_ She told him seriously.

__

Hai, hai. He responded obediently. 

__

You are starting to sound like Kero. She scolded playfully. He gave her a look like he had been shot to death. She giggled at his expression, but then the bell rang. It's tremendous RIIIIINNNGG! Reverberated through the building. Sakura ran into a panic.

"Hoe! I'm gonna be late again!" She shouted desperately while Syaoran chuckled in her mind and ran behind her.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran was watching the cheerleaders do their job along with some others males that obviously had nothing better to do and had no girlfriend. But Syaoran was not paying attention to the whistling and wolf calling males, instead he was admiring the perfection with which Sakura jumped and danced around. He also admired her endurance, she had been doing the routine for more than an hour by this time and she showed no signs of getting tired. 

The music was loud, it echoed through the entire gym where the cheerleaders took their practices. Sakura was always the last one to leave since she was the captain of the team. The cheerleaders practiced Tuesdays and Thursdays and cheered in all games. 

Syaoran waited patiently seated on one of the stands while Sakura talked with one of her teammates about the routine and what will they do on the next game, which was a soccer game to be held on Saturday. Syaoran was supposed to play in that game, but since he couldn't, his team would try to beat the visitors without their captain. 

A familiar odor came to his nose. His muscles tensed. It smelt like sweat and leather. just like—

"Jong-Su! What are you doing here?" Nichie, Sakura's cheerleading teammate, asked. She was a very athletic and good looking girl and even though she could have any boy in the whole school she kept trying to impress Jong-Su, who didn't even gave her an acknowledging glance. Instead, he kept walking till he was in front of Sakura, who was trying to disappear from there without making such of a fuzz in front of her friend, who thought Jong-Su was really a good person.

Syaoran fumed. There he was bothering Sakura again. That made Syaoran very mad, he had a very hard time keeping his promise and not biting him hard. He ran to Sakura's side, making a superhuman effort to keep himself from snarling at him or bite him in the face. He sat on his haunches and waited till Jong-Su talked.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk yesterday. I hope your dog there is all right." He said politely. But something in his voice made both Sakura and Syaoran suspicious, but Sakura, being so good natured shook the feeling off, but Syaoran, who trusted much more in his instincts and this kind of feelings, didn't.

"Apology accepted. Now, if you don't mind, I have to do some work, so if you excuse me..." Sakura turned around to walk away but Jong-Su grabbed her wrist. Syaoran immediately growled deeply at him.

"Now what do you want Jong-Su?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to ask you out. Would you like to go with me to the Spring Ball?" He asked with another voice, but let go of her wrist.

She smiled a fake smile. "I'm sorry Jong-Su, but I have already been invited." She said. Jong-Su's expression changed to one of rage.

"Oh. Yeah? By who?" He asked in a very deep voice due to the anger and rage.

"It's a surprise." She said confidently, even if she had just made it up. She started to walk away again, and she was stopped by the Korean boy yet again. Syaoran bared his teeth, even if he was just a pup, he was a frightening sight.

Sakura looked sharply at him, this time angrily. 

"Who?" He asked stubbornly. 

"If it's necessary to tell you for you to let me go, then I'll tell you. By Syaoran." He let go of her and smiled a somewhat evil smile at her. Syaoran was surprised by her answer, but he knew that wasn't the right moment to ask stupid questions.

"He isn't in Japan, how will he take you out?" He asked with an edge in his voice. 

"That's not of—" She stopped mid-sentence. The same burning sensation as her dream tugged her magical senses. Her muscles tensed in a fighting stance. Syaoran's did too. She ran in the direction her senses told her to, Little Wolf Syaoran at her heels. Jong-Su was left half stunned in the middle of the gym. He made no try to reach her, everybody knew Kinomoto Sakura couldn't be caught in a race, in fact, he was surprised the pup could keep up with her.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

You felt it? Sakura asked to the Little Wolf, who ran a mere stride behind her. _Of course I felt it! It was burning me!_

It was in this direction, wasn't it? Because I cannot longer feel it. She asked. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform, so it would be very awkward if someone found her in the middle of the woods that were behind the school dressed as she was. She wasn't thinking of that though.

__

I cannot feel it either, it was just a flash, but a very strong and controlled flash. Both thought for a minute, spreading their senses to try to find the presence again. _What do you think it is? _She asked, heading toward the school. She feared the answer. _I think it is the beast you saw in your vision. We will have to ask the stuffed animal about that._

Why do you think it gave only a flash? She asked, thinking for an answer herself.

__

I don't know, but it was like it wanted us to know it is there, somewhere. He responded thoughtfully, then he added: _I hope the stuffed animal knows something about it, or I'll kill him myself. _He said looking at the ground, but still alert.

Sakura started giggling for some reason. _What is it? _He asked, a bit annoyed. Sakura shook her head. _It's nothing._

Come on! Tell me! He urged her, trying to bite her shoe while she walked. 

You no longer have a right to call Kero a stuffed animal, not anymore. She finally responded, a smile in her voice.

He looked at her quizzically. _Oh yeah? And why is it?_

Because you look like a stuffed animal yourself! She said tapping his nose. Before Syaoran had time to react she started running, giggling and laughing all the way. He followed her, totting and chuckling to himself. _She's right. Right now I'm more of an stuffed animal that he is. _He thought to himself, amused of his own thoughts.

In the shadows, two yellow eyes observed the scene, an evil smirk in it's cat-like features. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction as the Card Captors, running deeper into the forest. His mighty claws made no sound when making contact with the ground, but the air grew hot as he passed by. It's huge wings made contacts with the trees and they caught fire instantly. It trotted deeper, leaving a fire trial behind him. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

So... Syaoran started in a teasing tone.

__

So what? Sakura asked, walking by his side.

__

Why did you told Jong-Su I was taking you to the ball? He quipped, a sly smile in his voice.

__

Er... Because... That was the only thing that came to my mind. She said, kind of nervously. _Besides I owe you a date. Remember? _She asked coyly.

__

Oh! That. Anyway, how am I going to take you out if I'm only a wolf. He trotted ahead of her.

__

Don't worry about that. I'll figure it out. At that moment they arrived at Sakura's house. She stopped at the front door and looked at Syaoran seriously, who stopped wagging his tail. _I'm sure Touya doesn't want to see you, so you better make the less noise possible, okay? _Syaoran nodded. Sakura opened the door an took off her shoes and noticed that there were two pairs of shoes besides Touya's, she recognized one pair as of Tomoyo and she concluded the other must be of Yukito.

"Tadaima!" She called. Three voices responded "Okaeri nasai!" Sakura left her things near the staircase and entered the kitchen. Syaoran next to her, trotting. The instant he entered the kitchen, Touya glared at him to what Syaoran gave a step forward but Sakura gave him a warning look.

"Konbanwa, Sakura." Yukito and Tomoyo greeted. "Konbanwa." She responded. "Are you going to join us for dinner?" She asked but she was already placing two more places on the table. "If you don't mind." Yukito said, Tomoyo nodded. 

"What are we having for dinner today onii-chan?" She asked while she took her place besides Tomoyo and in front of Yukito. Syaoran sat beside her on the floor.

"I made Tempura and your mutt there is not going to eat from the food I made." Touya stated stubbornly, glaring at the Little Wolf who took an insult at being called a mutt.

"How many times have I told you that he isn't a mutt! He is a wolf and if you don't let him have dinner today, you won't have dinner next time because he" she said pointing at the sitting Syaoran. "is going to eat your part." Touya saw she was talking seriously and decided it wouldn't be that bad sharing a part of the dinner he had made with the little mutt. "Okay. Whatever, he can have some dinner." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you!"

Dinner went pretty nicely, everybody chatted about this and that, none of them had a worry in their minds. Syaoran and Sakura took advantage of the moments where Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo talked to talk themselves, with their minds of course.

__

What is Tomoyo doing here? He asked, while biting one piece of fish of his Tempura. _I don't know, _she shrugged mentally, _maybe she wanted to talk about something._

Maybe.

When dinner was finished the boys retired to Touya's room, they had work to do, they said. Tomoyo and Sakura offered themselves to clean the kitchen.

"So why are you here Tomoyo?" Sakura asked after a lot of insistence from Syaoran.

"I wanted to tell you something." 

"About what?" 

"Well, today there was a fire in the woods behind the school." Tomoyo asked, cleaning a dish.

Sakura looked sharply at her. "Really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "But the strangest thing is that the fire started high in the trees not in the floor." She said looking at the worried expression of her friend. "I thought it could be a Clow Card." Sakura nodded. 

"It was a Clow Card." She sighed tiredly. "Syaoran and I were there this afternoon, we felt it's presence, but only for a second. We didn't find it, and it didn't attacked us either, so we left the place." She said taking the plates and placing them on their rightful places. "Was it a big fire?" Sakura asked, preoccupied. 

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, it wasn't that big, it was controlled rapidly, thank goodness. I also wanted to ask you something." Tomoyo said, following Sakura to her room now that the kitchen was done. Sakura smiled at her. "What?"

"I'll tell you in your room." They arrived to her room. Sakura opened the door and Syaoran was the first one to get in, followed by Sakura and Tomoyo.

"What did you wanted to ask?" She asked, ignoring Syaoran who was glaring at Kero and trying o get loose from her grip. 

"Will you go to the Spring Ball? I need to know to make the dress." She said, keeping the struggling Kero from getting to the Little Wolf.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, yeah." Tomoyo squealed in joy. Sakura sweatdropped. When her best friend was done with her outburst she asked: "But with who?" She asked looking directly at Sakura's eyes, she turned crimson and looked away. "Well... if I go, I'll go with Syaoran." Tomoyo shrieked again and took her video camera out of nowhere, and began videotaping Sakura. She then asked in a disappointed tone of voice. "But how is he going to take you out if he is only a wolf?" Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura. 

"Well everything depends of the hour you change back to human." Syaoran nodded again. 

"Wait. He can change back to human?" A confused Tomoyo asked.

All three magical beings nodded. "Yesterday he went back to human for an hour." Sakura explained.

"Because the Card's magic is at it's weakest at night." Kero explained further.

"Ah!" Tomoyo said, now understanding.

"What do you think Kero? Will he be able to go to the Ball?" Sakura asked the small magical creature.

Kero frowned in concentration while he floated in front of it's Mistress. "Well, by that time the Card's magic will be very weak, maybe he can manipulate the time he stays human, he will only have five hours, though."

"That's more than enough." Sakura said cheerfully. "you heard that Syaoran?" She asked the Little Wolf who nodded happily and wagged his tail. If a stranger had watched this scene without knowing the happenings, he would have sworn the Little Wolf was Sakura's pet. 

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you," Kero started. "But there is something important I have to tell you." When he finished three pairs of ears were listening closely to him.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's about the visions you have been having." Kero said solemnly.

"So you know about the visions. May I ask how do you know about them?" Sakura asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well... I... umm... I kind of eavesdropped last night." He said with a remorseful look. Sakura sighed. "Well it doesn't matter, continue."

"Okay, but don't interrupt me." He said looking directly at Syaoran, who glared at him. "The saga tells of Four Beasts made of the magic of the elements. All of them of incredible might and cat-like features. They are Cards of Clow, but they are special in a way. These Four Elemental Beasts were made evil and mean to balance the good and kind power the other Cards possess. Clow kind of programmed these four Cards so they would appear only after the Four Elements have been sealed, that way I would be able to help the Card Captors in my true form. Other than this little is known about them. Clow once mentioned something about them being some sort of a test, but nothing is written about that.

__

But why is Sakura having visions about them? Syaoran thought to ask. _If we haven't caught all the Elements._

Sakura knew about his question thanks to the unique and magical link they had and asked for him.

"Syaoran asks why am I having this visions and why we are feeling their presence if we haven't caught all the Elements."

Kero frowned in concentration trying to think of a suitable answer. Tomoyo only listened, not making questions even if she didn't know what were they talking about .

"I myself don't know the answer." He said, finally defeated. "Maybe the special seal Clow placed in them broke." He sighed. "I don't know."

"Are these Cards very powerful Kero?" Tomoyo asked.

Kero nodded. "Yeah, each one of them represents one fourth of the total Card power. And we are in a disadvantage, great disadvantage since one of the elements is missing."

"What about the fire this afternoon? Could it have been caused by one of them?" The only non-magical being in the room asked.

Kero pondered the question for a second. "It could have been." Then he turned to the Card Captors. "You say you felt their presence?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, or at least we think so. It was a burning sensation." Syaoran nodded. Kero's frown deepened.

Long seconds passed before Kero spoke again. "I want you both to promise me that you won't go after them, not till the gaki has use of all his faculties."

Syaoran wanted to protest, but Sakura reasoned with him.

__

Kero is right Syaoran. If these beasts are as powerful as he says they are I will need you at your best. Right now you cannot even hold a sword.

Syaoran wanted to protest some more, but at the end gave up. All this conversation in less than three seconds.

"Okay Kero, we promise, we will wait till Sunday to go hunting for them." Kero felt relieved. "Thank you. After Sunday, if they keep appearing we will hunt for them."

"Oh My God!" Tomoyo suddenly cried, looking at her clock.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Look at the hour Mom is going to kill me! I promised her I would be get home early!" Sakura looked at the clock and discovered it was already ten.

"I better go, see you tomorrow." She said, standing up. "Tomorrow you will choose the design of your dress and Li's tux too!" She said smiling that sweet smile of hers at them. Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"Good-bye!" With that she closed the door behind her, muttering things like "Sakura," "dress" and "kawaii."

"I'll get changed, close your eyes you two." Sakura ordered them while she took her PJ out of her dresser. 

Syaoran closed his eyes quickly and blushed a deep red, lucky for him all his fur covered it. After Sakura got changed she went straight to bed. Apparently forgetting that Syaoran's transformation could take place at any moment now since it was almost 10:30.

Just before drifting of to sleep Sakura said: "I'm going to sleep, good night." Nor Kero nor Syaoran had time to protest for Sakura was already sleeping and in dreamland.

__

She must have been very tired. Syaoran thought silently, while he observed Sakura's beautiful face, to see her like this, so at peace, made him feel tranquil too. He kept watching and thinking like this till Kero interrupted his train of thoughts. The Little Wolf snapped out of his reflections feeling like killing Kero, but the Magical creature's next words made him stop.

"Okay Gaki, if you want to the Ball with Sakura you better listen to me." Syaoran didn't stepped forward but didn't dropped his guard either.

"Look Gaki, I don't like you and you don't like me. I would be very glad if you stayed like that forever, but Sakura wouldn't like that. I only do this for Sakura, understood?" Syaoran kept his guard up and waited for Kero's next words. "To go back to human you must manipulate the Card's power when it is at it's weakest. It's easy if you have enough will power." Kero smirked. "but it could be very painful. Are you willing to go through that only to go to a Ball?" The tiny creature said with disdain.

Syaoran looked away from Kero and Back to Sakura. Even if Kero spoke with disdain, inwardly he was praying that Syaoran said yes, because if he said no, Sakura would be very sad, and nobody wants to see Sakura sad, but this way, the Gaki couldn't say that he didn't warned him.

After pondering the question for several minutes during which he watched Sakura's profile, Syaoran nodded, his eyes never leaving the face of the angel in front of him. Kero nodded solemnly. Syaoran decided he would try to do the transformation, even if it could be painful, it was all for his beloved Card Mistress.

"Then I'll teach you tonight." Syaoran nodded again.

Through all the night the warrior and the beast trained. Indeed it was painful, but Syaoran had promised to himself that he would do it for Sakura.

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Review or no more Chapters!


	5. The Spring Ball

The next two days went quickly, soon their day as human and pet became a routine __

Wow! This is the 5th Chapter already! Enjoy and Review! Thank you for reviewing my other chapters! Anyway, thanks to my best friend, Kari Tendou, for helping me to choose the song I used here, which, by the way, I do not own.

****

Elements

Chapter Five: The Spring Ball

A fanfiction by Kyo
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

The next two days went quickly, soon their day as human and pet became a routine. Syaoran would wake up first and he would wake Sakura up with a nuzzle on her neck. She would wake up with a giggle and greet him in her own genki way. They would go to school, she with her roller blades, he with his cute, short, four paws. He would snarl away any male that tried to ask her out for a date and she would give him a pat on the head. 
    
    Soon it was Friday. Syaoran had been more tired lately due to the lack of sleep and too much training. Sakura had asked him a couple of times if he was alright, to which he kept responding he was okay. He wanted to keep a secret that he would be able to go to the Ball with her.

"Sakura! Matte!" Tomoyo called from the other side of the corridor.

"Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her panting friend now that she was by her side.

"Ohayo Sakura! I finally finished your dress and Li's tux! They are wonderful!" She said with stars on her eyes.

Sakura sweatdropped. "That's great Tomoyo! But you didn't ask me what design I wanted." Sakura mentioned to her best friend. On the floor, seated on his hind legs, Syaoran nodded.

"Ohohohoho! I wanted it to be a surprise! That's why I didn't tell you. Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo said in her own special way. Sakura sweatdropped some more. Syaoran did the same.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Tadaima!" Sakura called when she arrived home. A male voice responded her. "Okaeri Nasai!" It was Touya.

"How was your day kaijuu?" Touya asked in a teasing voice.

"Sakura is not a kaijuu!" She practically shouted, giving him a stomp on the foot. Touya made a painful face, and muttered an "ittai" but when he recovered enough he kept teasing her. "You see? You are a kaijuu, you stomped on my foot." This earned him another stomp, but Sakura missed.

"So are you going to the ball tonight, _kaijuu_?" Sakura fumed. "Yes, I am going." She snapped. 

"May I ask with who?" Touya asked, still being the overprotective brother he was. Sakura smirked as she imagined his reaction when she told him she was going with Syaoran. Syaoran smirked a identical smile as her thought crossed his mind.

"I'm going with Syaoran." She said casually. It was Touya's turn to fume.

"With that Gaki!? There is no way your are going with him!" He ordered. Syaoran snarled at him from his place at the floor. Sakura gave him a pat on the head to calm him down. 

"Syaoran is not a Gaki! He is sweet and caring!" She said angrily. Syaoran blushed at this statement. _She actually thinks that?_ He asked himself. 

"Besides, you are not the one deciding." She continued, this time more calmly. "Dad is the one, and you know Dad has nothing against Syaoran."

Touya grunted but didn't argue further. "And where are you going to put that mutt of yours? I am not taking care of it." He asked angrily, seeing that he had the last argument lost. Sakura smiled sweetly at him as she walked outside the kitchen and to her room. "You don't have to worry, he is coming with me." Touya was confused. She was taking the pup to the Ball? Weird.

-*-*-*-*-

It was already 6 and Tomoyo hadn't arrived with the dress and the tux. Sakura was getting nervous. Even if the Ball started till 8 or 9. Syaoran watched her pace back and forth through her room. He was getting dizzy with all that pacing.

__

You are going to wear a hole on the floor if you keep doing that. He chided her. Sakura favored him with a smile. _And how come you are so calm? The Ball starts in three hours and you still can't transform into human._

Wanna bet? He challenged. Sakura had no time to answer because Tomoyo made her way to Sakura's room hurriedly, with two packages on her hands.

"I'm here! Hohohoho!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. "I got the dress and the tux done. Come here Sakura," she handed her one of the packages. "change into this, go." She pushed her out of the room and to the bathroom. Sakura couldn't even say hello.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran stood outside Sakura's house with a black tux and a Cherry Blossom on his pocket, courtesy of one Daidouji Tomoyo. Everything had gone really fast. Sakura had gotten changed and ready all the while he had his eyes closed. Tomoyo didn't want him to see Sakura till it was time for the date. 

He sighed. It was now time to face Touya. Fujitaka hadn't arrived yet. This was going to be a hard situation.

Syaoran had to jump out through the window after his transformation, because three people in that small room didn't fit, and Tomoyo needed a huge quantity of space when she was in her design mode.

He sighed again. The point was that it was already time for the Ball and everything was ready. Everything he had to do is ring the bell and wait till Touya opened the door. He took a in deep breath, exhaled slowly and pushed the doorbell. It was answered by one grumpy older brother.

"What do you want, Gaki?" Touya asked coldly, a glare in his eyes.

"I came for Sakura." He responded with a glare of his own.

Sakura ran downstairs and found the males engaged in fierce glare-to-death match. Sakura hoed. Then Tomoyo joined her, her camcorder in hand, ready to record Li's reaction in tape for further use. She cleared her throat. Syaoran stopped glaring and looked at her. Then he looked at Sakura. His breath caught in his throat. Sakura was _breathtaking_. Literally. 

"Wow!" was all the Syaoran could choke out. Sakura giggled. She was wearing a simple and elegant dress. It was white, long and formal, it almost touched the floor, even with her light platforms. It was sleeveless with a high neck, nothing was reveled except for her arms and face. The fabric glowed almost with it's own light. Syaoran had to agree Tomoyo was a great designer. And he agreed wholeheartedly that Sakura was the most beautiful human being to ever step on Earth. 

When he snapped out of his admiration, he managed to stutter. "You look beautiful." Sakura smiled to him. "And you look very handsome in that tux." She said as she rested her hand on his arm. Syaoran blushed bright red. They stepped out of the house, totally forgetting about the fuming Touya. Tomoyo followed them, talking into her cell phone, her V8 fixed on both Card Captors. A minute later, two limos stopped right before them. Sakura looked sharply at Tomoyo.

"You shouldn't have Tomoyo!" Sakura told her. Tomoyo faced her with a no-nonsense look. "Thank me later." She said while smiling the everything-for-Sakura smile. "But what about you?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you later." She pushed them inside the limo and closed the door.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran stepped out of the limo and held a hand to Sakura to help her get out too. The Ball had already started, lots of teens, some accompanied, some alone, walked inside the gym, where the Ball was held. The theme naturally was Spring. Everything was covered with Cherry Blossoms and other flowers. The music was low and soft, that was because the party hadn't started completely.

Sakura and Syaoran walked inside the gym, Sakura's hand rested on Syaoran's arm. Some teens looked up from what they were doing to look who had entered the gym. Gossip and murmurs were heard. Males and females looked at the couple with jealously. But none of it was like the feeling that filled Jong-Su when he saw Sakura arm in arm with the young Chinese boy. A feeling of hatred and revulsion filled him. He wanted to kill him, to shove him out of the way. His feelings blinded him, his vision went blood red. His legs took him where now Li and Kinomoto stood, only a thought on his mind, erase him from the map. His hand clenched into a tight fist, ready to punch his foe on the nape.

Syaoran knew by instinct that he was in danger. He stepped out of the way, pulling Sakura by the wrist. Just then the angered Jong-Su failed his punch, this only irritated him more.

"This is not the time, not the place, Jong-Su." Syaoran said coldly, a glare on his handsome eyes. When Sakura recovered from her surprise, she fixed her glare on the Korean boy, who flinched despite himself. It was strange to see Sakura glare, but when she glared she could be even more fearful than the Little Wolf. All the surrounding people stood up from their seats and gathered around the opponents, thinking there was going to be a battle.

The fog that covered Jong-Su's mind receded and let him think. He growled low and deep to the Chinese teen, but instead of stepping forward and fight like everybody thought he would, he stepped backward and mixed in the crowd. Sakura and Syaoran sighed at the same time. The crowd was now getting back to their last occupations, murmuring.

"That guy is so annoying." Sakura complained. 

"I should have bit him to death when I got the chance." Syaoran growled in the direction Jong-Su had disappeared.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, alarmed, but Syaoran gave her a half-smirk to let her know he was joking. Just then, a slow song started playing...

-*-*-*-*-*-

Tomoyo arrived panting to the Ball. _Damn traffic. _She thought. That was the prize for taking a detour to her house to get more tape. Tomoyo searched for her two friends but she didn't see them through all the crowd. _Oh well! I'll tape them later. Now a drink. _She got to the punch table. She was about to take a glass and serve herself, when a hand handed her a one glass of the punch. Tomoyo looked at the owner of the hand. It was a boy she had never met before. Yet she felt like she had known her all her life. He was smiling sweetly at her. Tomoyo stopped looking at him and took the glass from his hands.

"Thank you very much!" She said cheerfully, and smiled and identically sweet smile up at him. Tomoyo studied him more closely. He had astounding blue eyes, with identically blue hair. With thin glasses mounted on a perfect nose. He was well built and was considerably taller than her. But his smile was that intrigued her the most.

"What is such a lovely lady like you doing here all alone?" He asked politely, with English accent, she noted.

"And how do you know I'm alone?" She responded with another question, in the same polite voice.

"Well, I must say such an astounding beauty as yours is quite noticeable." Tomoyo giggled. She liked this boy, he was such a gentleman...

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hmm... do you want to dance?" Syaoran said quickly and in a hush.

"Pardon me?" Sakura said. He spoke in such a low voice and so quickly she couldn't make out a word he had said.

He took a deep breath in, then he said, this time more slowly. "Do you want to dance?" All the while looking to the floor.

"Sure!" She gripped his arm and took him to the dance floor. He was practically being dragged along. It was a slow song, written only for couples.

__

I could stay awake just to hear u breathing

Watch u smile while u are sleeping

While you're far way dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Every moment spent wit u is a moment I treasure

Sakura danced with him. He had blushed a very bright red when she had placed his left hand on her waist and she had taken his other hand in her own, but now he was more relaxed, enjoying the song and enjoying of the best company he could think of.

__

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Sakura leaned on his shoulder. This was perfect! If only he knew how she felt... _I'll tell him. Someday I will. _She promised to herself. Even if she was rejected, he would know. Then, she would have no regrets about it. _Someday..._ She said to herself. She closed her eyes and inhaled his autumn and sandalwood scent. This was how she wanted to be forever, she wanted to hold on to this moment forever...

__

Laying close to u

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with u in this forever

Forever and ever

The song continued, and so did their dance. Each one held the other like there was no tomorrow. The world melted away and now the only two that remained were they. Holding each other for dear life. They dance to the slow beat of the song, forgetting about everybody else, about everything else. Just the two of them...

__

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Why can't I tell her? Syaoran asked himself. _Three simple words! I. Love. You. Ha!_ He laughed sarcastically to himself. _Those three words are nothing but simple... _He thought bitterly, secretly admiring the face of the angel he held in his arms.

__

Laying close to u

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God were together

I just want to stay with u in this forever

Forever and ever

Sakura relaxed at the feel of his beating heart under her cheek. _So simple, yet so complicated_. She thought.Three words, that's all you need. Three _words! And you can't say them, you are such a Baka! But someday... yes someday he will know. And I'll love him even if he rejects me._ Sakura thought. Her face saddened at the thought of being rejected by the love of her life.

__

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Outside of their own little world, Tomoyo video taped the whole scene, next to the boy she had just met.

"They look cute together." He said, looking at them with a half smirk. Yes they looked cute together, meant to be.

Tomoyo responded him without looking at him, her eyes fixed on the Card Captors through her camcorder. "Yes, they do. And they love each other, but they haven't told each other." She said sadly.

The English boy looked sharply at her. "Really? They should tell each other. They won't be happy if they don't know..." He said matter-of-factly. 

I don't wanna miss one smile

__

I don't wanna miss one kiss

I just wanna be with u

Right here with u just like this

I just wanna hold u close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

for all the rest of time

Baby,Baby

"Yes, I know Hiragisawa. But they don't understand. They fear to be rejected." Tomoyo said in the same matter-of-fact tone.

"Call me Eriol." He said softly. Tomoyo looked at him, studied him for a moment, then answered. "Only if you call me Tomoyo." She said cheerfully, when he smiled and nodded, she fixed her eyes back to the couple before her.

Don't wanna close my eyes

__

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cuz I'd miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cuz even when I dream of u

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss u baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

End of song, people left the dancing floor and took their seats. Others stayed. Sakura and Syaoran did the first. Just then, just when they were about to take their places, they felt it. The presence. It was all over the place, like a burning fire.

"Great." Syaoran muttered under his breath. He was about to take a step outside the building when Sakura grabbed his wrist. Syaoran looked at her and blinked at the expression of concern she was giving him. "Syaoran, we promised Kero we wouldn't go for it." She said softly. "But... But..." Was all he could manage to stutter. He felt totally weaponless at the puppy face Sakura showed him. "Okay! Fine! I'll stay here and ignore it!" He said a bit grumpily and sat down. Sakura favored him with a smile. "Thank you." She said sweetly. Syaoran tried to glare at her, but all he could do was sigh in defeat. _Damn! She leaves me weaponless with a single smile! I'm such a weak baka! _He chided himself, but oh how good he felt when she smiled up at him.

Sakura tried to start a conversation in an effort to ignore the magical tug of her senses. "What does it feel to be a wolf?" She asked Syaoran, who was starting to fidget.

"Umm... well it's almost the same, but you are smaller and can't reach things easily. Not having thumbs is a problem." He responded, trying to keep his mind out of the burning feeling of the magical presence. "You can smell and hear everything, is quite annoying." And he made a face, to what Sakura giggled. The sensation of the magical presence was still there, and to ignore it was like having your hand in a burning flame and not being able to retreat it. And was them or the air was getting hotter?

A huge roar was heard outside, but nobody seemed to care. Only the Card Captors seemed to be getting more restless by the moment. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it... _They kept saying to themselves. It wasn't working, the more they tried to forget it the stronger the presence got.

__

If you don't come out and fight me Card Captors, I'll burn everything to the ground. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf stiffened at the same time, a move that was noticed by one Daidouji Tomoyo.

"You heard that?" Sakura asked Syaoran nervously. He nodded, a deep scowl present on his face. "What do we don now? I didn't know the Card could communicate telepathically." 

"I'll stop it. You stay here." He said as he stood up. "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go alone. I'll go with you." She said as she stood up too, a determined frown on her delicate features. Syaoran kept silent for a second, evaluating the consequences and the risks. _We could get hurt. It's one fourth of the total card power in a single card, that's a lot of magic, but if we don't go, it will burn the gym and probably the whole school. _Finally he nodded, and started walking toward the exit. Sakura followed.

Unaware to the two Card Captors three pairs of eyes followed their movements. Sakura's best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, the mysterious new comer, Hiragisawa Eriol, and the obsessed teen, Jong-Su. All three followed them with their eyes.

"Hmm... Eriol... Could you please stay here, meanwhile I go... I go to the... I go to get a drink? Please?"

"But of course, Tomoyo I'll wait here for you." He smiled sweetly. _Don't worry, I'll be here when you return._
    
    "Thank you, I won't take long." She smiled sweetly too. She stood up and followed her two friends, when she was out of sight, Eriol followed without being noticed.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Where is it?" Syaoran asked Sakura through the darkness. The feeling grew stronger with each step they took toward the woods.

"There!" Sakura shouted when she saw a blazing fire right in front of them. A beast emerged from the flames. The same evil smirk Sakura had seen in her dream was now on it's catlike features. 

__

So you decided to come Card Captors? The sorcerer and sorceress heard in their minds, then a maniacal laugh. _Very stupid of you, I must say. Didn't your Guardian told you to stay away from me? _It took a step forward, the heat near it was almost unbearable. _Yes, you are stupid. And you'll pay for your stupidity. I'll burn you to the bone! _The blazing creature charged at them at a run. Syaoran took his protective position in front of Sakura, ready to protect her with his life. _Ha! You won't be able to stop me, Li Syaoran! _He hissed viciously in the Card Captors' minds. _I'll take the life of your girlfriend away! _

The Little Wolf had no time to answer or respond. The winged beast shoved him out of the way with one mighty claw. He hit a tree back-first. He was dizzy and in pain, but that didn't stop him from seeing the beast slash Sakura on her side, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He felt desperate, and yet he couldn't move. _Sakura! No! _He thought in a state of complete panic. 

"AAH" Sakura cried in pain, while she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands and glared at the beast that was making her go trough all this pain. The Card was wearing it's usual evil smirk, that showed all of his white, sharp teeth, that soon would be drenched in blood, like in her vision. _Now, the final blow. _

Sakura closed her eyes, and waited. Waited for her death. She only regretted one thing in her life. Not having told Syaoran how much she loved him. 

Sakura felt a presence, but this wasn't the presence of her Little Wolf, nor it was from the cruel beast that was about to kill her. No, it was the presence of someone much powerful, and gentle. 

__

Leave her alone Flame. Is not time for you to make appearance yet. A gentle voice said in all the minds of the magical creatures present at the moment. Clow's voice.

The beast roared in annoyance, but backed away, knowing full well that if he didn't do what he was told, this could be his last breath. _I'll leave. _He said, while glaring at the Card Mistress, who had opened her eyes and was giving the beast a glare of her own.. _But I'll be back, and next time you won't be as lucky. _He hissed. He left without glancing back. Disappeared into the darkness.

Syaoran stood up from his spot in the tree and neared the bleeding sorceress. He arrived panting do to the pain on his back. Sakura was in a state of complete shock. She was still glaring at the spot where the flaming beast had disappeared. She only looked away when Syaoran touched her.

"Sakura, daijoubu?" Syaoran asked. _Stupid question. _He thought. He kneeled beside her. Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes. She was in shock. Sakura started to cry uncontrollably on his shoulder. Syaoran embraced her, while at the same time he tried to wrap her wound with some fabric of his tux he had ripped out. 

"I could have died... I could have died." She said once and again on his shoulder. Her voice muffled and her face and his shirt tear strained. "Shh, shh. It's going to be alright. Shh shh." He cradled her on his arms while he kept her warm to make the shock disappear. Sakura breathed quickly and shallow. Syaoran didn't know how much time they had till she passed out. And he was clueless about the time he had left before he transformed into a wolf again, with the energy drain it could be before he had thought.

"What did you do to her?" A male voice yelled. Syaoran looked up with Sakura's face still buried on his shoulder.

"Jong-Su!" Syaoran didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Sakura alone, and he was drained with pain and worries, he wouldn't be able to fight him. "This is not the time not the place Jong-Su, stay away from her."

"Ha! You want _me_ to stay away from her, _I _wasn't the one that hurt her." Syaoran glared at him, thinking what to do. _I know! The Time! But I'll have to hurry. _

"I'm sorry Jong-Su but I have no time for you, I have more important things in my mind than you." He said coldly making his sword appear on his left hand. Jong-Su gasped and looked incredulously at him with wide open eyes.

"Time! Come on Forth!" he yelled. Time stopped for all non-magical creatures. Syaoran felt the drain of the time instantly, but he stood up with Sakura on his arms, being very careful not to hurt her further. _Thank God she is so powerful, any other person would be dead already. _He thought while he ran the fastest his legs could carry him. _My apartment is the only place, and the nearest too. I'll call Tomoyo from there._
    
    -*-*-*-*-

Eriol sat down where he was before all the mess started. Contemplating the faces of the frozen people around him. Some were dancing, some were talking, others eating. Frozen like marble statues, yet, if you touched them, you would feel them warm, alive. _My descendant is not as dumb as I thought he would be. Using time was a good way of getting away going unnoticed. But he will get drained... But he is very strong, he will survive. _He smiled his usual smile and waited, waited for the return of Tomoyo and for the flow of time.

-*-*-*-*-

The instant he entered his apartment the flow of time continued. He felt totally drained but he found enough strength to put Sakura on his bed. Sakura had finally passed out. She was no longer bleeding, but you could say she was in time. Her face was still tear strained and her face had a frown of pain. Syaoran seated beside her limp form, panting. He reached for his green cell phone and punched Tomoyo's number in. It rang only one time before she picked up.

"Sakura!" was Tomoyo's desperate first word.

"No, it's Li." He could say no more because Tomoyo started talking again.

"Where's Sakura? Is she alright? If something happened to her—"

"She is hurt, but she will be fine. Could you come to my apartment? I could use the help. Agh!" He grunted.

"What is it? You are hurt too?" Tomoyo asked trying to stay quiet, since didn't want anybody to hear the conversation.

"A bit. But that's not it—Agh!"

"Then what is ti!?" She asked desperately, forgetting about being quiet.

"I'm starting to transform back to wolf. Hurry. Ugh!"

Tomoyo hung up and looked at Eriol, who was politely not paying attention to her conversation through the phone.

"Eriol, I'm sorry but I really have to go." She said while getting her things. "It was nice to meet you, maybe we will see each other some other time." She said already on her feet. Eriol stood up too to say good-bye properly. "It was nice to meet you too. We will see each other again." He said mysteriously. Tomoyo blinked despite herself, she was about to make a question but then she remembered she had more significant thing to do in this moment.

"Bye!" She said, almost running to the door. "Bye... Tomoyo." He said softly.

-*-*-*-*-*-

When Tomoyo arrived the apartment she found that the door was open. She came inside in a panic. "Sakura! Li!" She called. She searched the living room, the kitchen and finally she found them in Li's room. Li was back to being a wolf and was lying next to Sakura. Both were passed out. The pain Tomoyo guessed. Tomoyo had to smile, if it wasn't for all the blood strained clothes she would think they looked cute... Tomoyo prepared herself to work. _If Li is a wolf, he won't be able to help. Better start working. _Tomoyo decided to call Touya and tell him Sakura was going to spend the night at her house. Then she would call her house and tell them she was going to spend the night at Sakura's house... next thing in the list, cook dinner, get Sakura decent clothes and decent bandages, and try to wake the little wolf up...

She sighed. This was going to be one long night...

__

To be continued...
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

__

What do you think so far? This is turning to be a E+T too...


	6. A Contest and Two Dates

Sakura woke up with a stinging sensation on her side and all the way down to her right leg __

This one is long. R&R I really appreciate it when you do... Please? 

The second scene is thanks to C-Chan, who gave me the wonderful idea. Thank you very much C-Chan, and thank you for reviewing too!

****

Elements

Chapter Six: A Contest and Two Dates.__

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura woke up with a stinging sensation on her side and all the way down to her right leg. For a moment she couldn't open her eyes, they felt like lead. Since she couldn't see, she tried using her other senses. Her sense of touch told her she was in a mattress with fresh sheets. Her sense of smell detected a smell of autumn and sandalwood. _I must be in Syaoran's room. _Sakura thought. She opened her eyes wide. Her emerald eyes trying to focus to the lack of light. _Wait. What am I doing in Syaoran's room? Wasn't I in a Ball? _She felt some movement at the foot of the bed. She stirred and tried to get up, it was all to no avail. Her leg and her side hurt. She couldn't even sit down, getting up was out of question.

The movement continued. Then she heard something in her mind that weren't her thoughts. 

__

My back hurts. My limbs hurt. I'm thirsty. I'm hungry. I'm tired. There is nothing else that could happen to me. Syaoran thought bitterly. Just then, he remembered about Sakura, who probably was in so much more pain than he. _Sakura? You awake? _He asked uncertainly, getting near her face. When Sakura responded with something that seemed to be, argh! _Are you okay? _He tried again. _How are you feeling? _He asked with concern in his voice. He put his black, moist nose on hers. 

__

Hi Syaoran! She said while looking directly into his bright amber eyes, and smiling a pained smile to him. _I feel like hell. What happened last night? My leg hurts._

You mean you don't remember? He asked, somewhat alarmed. Sakura shook her head. _It must have been the shock. _He tried to find an explanation. She looked puzzled at him. _What do you mean: shock?_

Syaoran sighed, straightening up, a remorseful look on his canine face. _Yesterday... _He started slowly, choosing his words with care. _The beast attacked us... _Sakura frowned in concentration. Part to keep the pain away, part to remember yesterday's happenings. _It shoved me out of the way, and it went straight for you. I... I couldn't stop it. _He said, full of remorse. _Then, I felt some strange presence. It wasn't a Clow Card. It was much powerful than one Card, but it was similar in someway. _Sakura's frown deepened. _It stopped the beast from killing you. _He looked away. 

__

Does it hurt? He asked. 

__

A bit. But it's more like a dull pain. It's not that bad. When Sakura tried to stand up, she discovered she was still wearing the Ball dress.

__

Could I get some decent clothes? She asked the Little Wolf, while she sat up. holding in an Itaii! 

Tomoyo hadn't been able to change her clothes last night out of fear of hurting her more, so she just covered her with a blanket and tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

__

Sure, I'll get them for you. He jumped from the bed and got to his drawer. He opened it with his teeth and returned with a white, loose T-shirt and a pair of dark forest green pants. His favorites.

__

Here you got. He said while he handed her the clothes, which he carried between his teeth. Sakura smiled at him. He wagged his tail. All pets are glad to be able to please and he was more than glad. She picked up the clothes and signaled him to turn around. He complied immediately, still waging his tail.

Sakura had a hard time taking off the dress, but she finally managed to do it. She put the shirt and the pants on happily. She was glad she could wear his clothes. It was like having him near all the time.

Tomoyo came in without knocking the door. All of them stopped in their tracks when they saw each other. Blank looks on their faces. Tomoyo was the first one to react. 

"Sakura! You are awake! Daijoubu? Does it hurt somewhere?" Tomoyo asked her best friend while she inspected her. Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'm okay Tomoyo. It doesn't hurt that bad. Look! I can even stand up!" She said cheerfully. 

"Really? It was a really bad cut you had there." Tomoyo eyed her suspiciously. Sakura caught her look and answered immediately. "No, really Tomoyo I'm okay. It's because of my magic that I heal so quick. Isn't that right, Syaoran?" Sakura beamed down at him. Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you as much! Who wants some breakfast?" She asked cheerfully. An apron and a pan appearing from nowhere. 

"Me!" Sakura said excitedly, like little kids do. Tomoyo and Sakura left the room, the Little Wolf in front of them.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Domo arigato for the breakfast Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully. "It was great!" Syaoran nodded from his spot at the floor, licking one paw. Sakura leaned to his direction and patted his head, which he enjoyed immensely. Then, something caught Sakura's sense of smell. It wasn't a very pleasant either. She noticed she only sensed it when she was near the Little Wolf. "Syaoran! You smell!" She near shouted. Syaoran stared at her with an indecipherable expression, then he added:

__

I do not smell. He said in his defense. "Yes, you do!" Sakura exclaimed, while she reached out for him. He dodged her quickly. "You need a bath!" Sakura said, with a mischievous grin. She would surely enjoy doing that to him. _No! I don't! _He shouted into her mind as he sprinted away from her reach.

Tomoyo looked at them with a grin plastered on her face. Maybe she couldn't hear their thoughts, but she could more or less make out what was happening. Or at least she could imagine it.

__

Come on, Syaoran! You need a bath! There is no way your are going outside with that smell. She tried to reason with him, while she ran behind him, being careful as not to bump any of the furniture.

__

Then I won't go anywhere! He said stubbornly. Sakura couldn't believe this was her Syaoran she was trying to reason with. The usually reserved, mature, neat and shy Syaoran she cherished so much.

__

You cannot run forever Syaoran, I'll catch you, you have shorter legs! She said while she gave a sharp turn around the living room table. Even if he knew she was right, he kept running. He wasn't going to give in just like that. He didn't want to take a bath. He didn't smell, he was sure of it. He crawled under the kitchen table, where all had started, panting. 

Tomoyo was taping the whole scene. They had run at least five times the house, to end just where they had started, only more tired. Sakura was panting hard too, Tomoyo noticed. Sakura still had an almost evil grin playing in her lips.

__

Now I got you! Sakura said in her most triumphant tone of voice. Syaoran whined almost too low to be heard and frowned slightly. He was measuring the pros and cons of the situation. _I don't want to get wet. I don't want to take a bath. _Then he thought._ I haven't bathed since last week! I have been a wolf for too long... Normal I wouldn't hesitate on taking a long warm bath... And I sort of feel dirty... _After a few seconds of analyzing this he decided it wouldn't be that bad to take a bath.

Sakura, who had heard all this conversation with himself, chuckled at his thoughts. She neared him quietly and seized his front legs, an action that startled him slightly. _I'm glad you see the things that way! _She thought to him cheerfully. 
    
    The next few things that could be heard were a little whines and howls, with some shouts of: "It's not cold Syaoran!" "Don't be such a baby!" "Of course I have to rub your back!" "DON'T YOU DARE TO SHAKE THE WATER IN FRONT OF ME!!!" SPLASH!!! And things like that. The bathroom ended like a war zone... And Sakura was even more drenched than Syaoran... but Syaoran was clean, and he wasn't smelly anymore... so Sakura thought it was worth it.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Tomoyo shouldn't have sent us to get her stuff, after all you are still hurt. Syaoran thought in Sakura's mind. He said this only out of his concern for Sakura. _She sent us so she could go to her house to get more tape, I'm sure of it. _He thought angrily. Sakura looked down at him with some trouble due to the boxes she was carrying. _I don't mind. And you shouldn't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore. Magic is so useful. _She thought in a completely different tone of voice than Syaoran's. 

WHAM! 

"Ittai!" Sakura complained. She had bumped into someone. "I'm very sorry. I should have been more careful." She apologized and bowed, picking up her things. Syaoran looked at the stranger closely. Something in his smile...

"I'm sorry too." Said a voice with English accent. "I wasn't watching where I was going." The accent made Sakura look up. Tomoyo had told her something about an "English hunk" as she put it. It was a boy of her age, blue eyes, glasses, pale skin. Not her type.

"I'm very sorry. I am very careless sometimes." Sakura apologized. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed. 

"I'm Hiragisawa Eriol." He smiled a sweet smile that made Syaoran nervous. "Nice to meet you too. And who's the wolf there?" He asked casually. 

"Huh? Ah! Umm..." She stuttered before remembering the false name they had named him. "His name is Kazu." She said, while she smiled down at the Little Wolf, like saying: "See? I remembered."

"He doesn't look like a Kazu." Eriol stated in a deep voice that wasn't his. Syaoran eyed him suspiciously. "Huh?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"He looks more like a Xiao Lang." He said cheerfully. Sakura gasped, as did Syaoran. _How could this guy know?_

Eriol's smile broadened even more seeing their reactions. "Xiao Lang means Little Wolf." He explained casually. "Ahh!" Sakura stuttered, she was about to add something but Eriol looked at his watch and said: "I'm very sorry, but I have to go now. It was very nice to meet you." He bowed. Sakura couldn't even say Bye!

__

Weird. Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf thought at the same time. They spotted Tomoyo around the corner.

"Oi! Tomoyo! Here!" Sakura yelled to call the attention of her best friend.

"Hi Sakura! Sorry for taking so long." Tomoyo apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura smiled. "By any chance the English hunk you talked me about last night is named Hiragisawa Eriol?" Sakura asked her best friend.

Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes. "Yes! Is him! How did you know?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "I just met him." Sakura said softly, quite surprised by her friend's actions, she only got star-eyed when she talked about her.

"What do you think about him? Isn't he a gentleman?" Tomoyo asked still star-eyed.

"Well... yeah. He is nice." Sakura decided not to talk about the strange incident about the name. It was better that way.

"Come on let's go to a café to drink something. I'm thirsty." Tomoyo said, while she grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her along. Syaoran looked at them and sweatdropped. 

__

Hurry up Syaoran! I'll buy you a chocolate ice cream! Sakura told him through their bond while she smiled sweetly at him.

__

Really!? He said excitedly and caught up with them in a trot.

Sakura nodded. _A double one if you behave._

Hey! I always behave! Sakura giggled. 

The café was in the open. Small tables with chairs and a huge yellow and a blue parasol for each table. Sakura and Tomoyo picked one and sat. A waiter handed them their menus. Sakura chose a cappuccino and a, NOT single, NOT double... but triple chocolate ice cream for Syaoran. He practically did a somersault. Sakura giggled breathlessly while Tomoyo taped the whole scene. 

Sakura only asked for one triple chocolate ice cream just for the satisfaction of seeing his reaction. And seeing him behave like a little child was priceless. His obsession for chocolate was a very good way to make him do whatever she wanted.

Tomoyo and Sakura talked about this and that, commenting the things that happened and remembering others. A normal lifetime friend to lifetime friend chat. Syaoran wasn't paying attention to them, all his concentration was submerged on his TRIPLE chocolate ice cream. Sakura could even taste the ice cream in her mouth due to all the concentration he was putting in it and thanks to their connection. 

Sakura ignored the Little Wolf for a moment to talk to Tomoyo. A breeze picked up and blew their hair. Sakura felt something like annoyance from the Little Wolf. She returned her gaze to her feet where Syaoran was eating his ice cream and noted that he was being assaulted by a newspaper page. He struggled to get the page off while he snarled and tried to bite it. Sakura giggled and took the paper from his annoyed face.

__

Syaoran, you are fighting with a paper. She said in a teasing tone.

__

Yes, but that paper was trying to get my ice cream! He said, annoyed. Sakura rolled her eyes and returned to the newspaper. An advertisement caught her attention.

**__**

Do you think your pet is the best?

Then why you don't subscribe him or her 

to our Canine Contest,

Where you can test the agility, obedience and appearance 

of your dog.

1st prize: A dinner for two at the Dragon's Tooth!

"Look Tomoyo! Isn't that the expensive restaurant everybody talks about?" Sakura asked her best friend, pointing at the advertisement. "Yes, it is it." 

"It would be great to go there." Sakura said dreamily. An idea popped in Tomoyo's mind.

"But you can Sakura!" She said happily. Sakura looked at her in puzzlement.

"What do you mean I can Tomoyo? The only money I have is the money I'm going to use to pay the cappuccino and the ice cream." Meanwhile, the Little Wolf was eating the last remains of his huge ice cream.

Tomoyo looked exasperated at her best friend. "You can win the contest!" Tomoyo near shouted. "But Tomoyo I have no dog!" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her in an even more exasperated way.

She signaled the Little Wolf that was licking his paws, and thinking _Yummy! Yummy! _Once and again.

This time Sakura caught up with her. "Of course! I can't loose!" She said cheerfully, Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"Syaoran do you want to enter a contest?" When she shook his head wildly, she added. "Come on! It's going to be fun!" Sakura pleaded and showed him the advertisement. "Besides the place is near here." Still, Syaoran shook his head and closed his eyes tight, so as not to see her puppy face. People started to look at her awkwardly. _She is pleading his dog? Weird._

After a lot of this pleading, Syaoran made the worst mistake he could have done, the mistake that sent him directly to the contest. He opened his eyes and looked at her pleading face. He melted in her hands. He sighed, defeated, and nodded.

__

Sugoi!!! Thank you Syaoran! You are the greatest! Syaoran sighed again. _You are such a baka! _He chided himself. _You are not. _He heard Sakura's voice in his mind as she picked him up and hugged him tight.
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

__

Oh My God! I'm so nervous! Sakura thought. _YOU are nervous? I'm the one going out there to make a fool of myself. _Syaoran replied in her mind.

The contest was about to start. Sakura had chosen to sign him in the agility and obedience contest, since Syaoran had refused beyond stubbornness to enter the appearance part. Each part had a first prize, it meant that if they won in both parts of the contest then, they would have two dinners for two at the Dragon's Tooth. 

The announcer then called: "And here comes Kinomoto Sakura and her dog.... Kazu!" Sakura and Syaoran came in from the stage door and to the carpeted stage. The first contest to be held was going to be the agility contest.

The obstacles were placed one after the other. There were obstacles to be jumped or evaded, other were stairs and worms to be gone through. The fastest animal was the winner.

One judge stood at Sakura's side and told her: "At the count of three tell your animal to start running, okay?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran frowned in concentration and studied the track carefully. 

"One..." The judge said through a microphone. Syaoran positioned himself.

"Two..." Syaoran separated his legs and prepared to sprint. Sakura breathed deeply.

"Three!"

"Go!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran sprinted just after he heard Sakura's voice.

"Little Kazu starts very well, with a perfect sprint at the right moment." The commentator praised.

"Look how the little guy jumps! Not a moment of hesitation!" He went on. "And he arrives to the stairs! He's fast! And to think he has such short legs." He said, totally amused. "He introduces himself to the worm. Look him do those sharp turns! He is a treasure, his trainer has done a perfect job!" 

Meanwhile, Sakura was telling the Little Wolf which obstacle followed so he could be prepared. _Now you have to crawl below that thingy! _Sakura hinted him.

"And he reaches the final obstacle! Yes! He does it! He goes through the ring and his time is.... three minutes, twelve seconds and ten! Wow! The fastest record we have ever had! Looks like this little boy will win the first prize!

Syaoran arrived panting to Sakura's side. She hugged him tight and congratulated him. He panted next to her ear and thought _Thanks!_ To her.

A few other dogs ran, but it was clear that Syaoran was the champion. The other contestants didn't look very happy, though. Murmurs were heard among the other participants. "How could she win? With such a small dog!" One said. "And so young!" Said other. Most were males. "And she is a woman!" They all nodded. 

Syaoran felt the tension when they entered the backstage again. Sakura was too happy to notice. "Are you thirsty?" Sakura asked to the Little Wolf. Syaoran was too busy glaring at the other males to respond her. He trotted behind her, glaring to all of them as they passed. He didn't stop glaring till they got to their assigned spot. 

__

Hey! Syaoran! I have been talking to you and you don't answer me. She said, a little upset. Syaoran felt very bad when he saw she was upset. _I'm sorry Sakura. _He said as he licked her hand to call her attention. _It's just that those guys out there are in for nothing good. _He said with concern for her and anger for them. _What guys? _She asked, clueless as ever. Syaoran decided to slip that away.

Tomoyo came in with her camcorder in hand. "That was so kawaiii!" She shouted making everybody to look strangely at them. Sakura sweatdropped. "And I got it all on tape!!!" Tomoyo continued, oblivious to the strange looks she was receiving. 

"What is so kawaii, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her best friend. "You should have seen your face full of concern when he went upstairs! Or when he crawled under that thingy!" Tomoyo near-shouted. Sakura blushed and sweatdropped. She was about to open her mouth to say something when they heard "Please all the contestants get out to the stage." 

Sakura and Syaoran got out to the stage while Tomoyo went to her seat laughing and practically shouting "Kawaii" all over the building.

On the stage, the winners for the agility contest were being announced. 

"First of all I wanted to thank everybody in this contest that helped to make it possible. Thank you everybody that participated. I would like to give everybody a medal and a prize, but that cannot be possible so we are prizing only the three first places. And for the third prize we have... Imashirou and his dog Kano! Congratulations Imashirou! Come here to get your prize!" A young man with jet black hair and equally black eyes with a gray dog of unrecognizable breed took a step forward. He received a little diploma and he was dismissed. 

"In second place we have... Norihiro and his dog Rafaeru!" The crowd clapped and a man with brown hair and chestnut eyes walked to get his prize, his Doberman walked at his heels. 

"And now! The grand prize! You know the first prize is the most special of them all! A romantic dinner for two at the Dragon's Tooth for tomorrow night. And the lucky winner is... "The judge opened a white envelope and very slowly he took a paper out... 

Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest, while a huge quantity of adrenaline was pumped on her blood. "The winner is... Kinomoto Sakura and her pup, Kazu!!!"

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

If you already got the dinner for two, why are you making me go there again? Syaoran asked stubbornly. It was the fifteenth time he had told her the same excuse.

__

Come on Syaoran! We already signed you in, you will have to go there and follow orders! Sakura replied. He sighed. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. _Please? _Sakura said uncertainly. She didn't want to see him upset, but they had already signed him in, there was no way to back down. Syaoran sighed again and looked up at her. He nodded. "Thank you so much!" She near-shouted and hugged him tight. _Okay! But let me breath! _He panted. "Sorry..."

"Please all obedience contest participants to the stage." 

In the carpeted stage, they put everybody in a line. Each contestant with their dog. Sakura was between the third and second places of the agility contest. Imashirou and Norihiro. 

"Okay, rules are simple. Each judge will say an order. Starting from the simplest ones, they will become more and more complicated with each round. Each time a dogs disobeys, it will be disqualified from the contest. You must say the order only once. If you tell it more than once, you are disqualified too. Understand?" Everybody nodded.

The first judge started. "Sit." 

Sakura felt very awkward doing this, since Syaoran was probably smarter than her and she wasn't used to give orders, and she was sure Syaoran wasn't used to follow orders, either.

"Umm Sya— I mean, Kazu, sit." She said looking at Syaoran who sat immediately in front of her an looked into her eyes. Sakura felt like giggling endlessly but she wasn't sure if that would be allowed.

This went on for a couple of minutes till the only left were ten contestants. Sakura and the two guys included.

"That mutt of yours could never win." Imashirou teased Sakura. She looked sharply at him, but decided to ignore him.

"He is nothing but a stupid mutt." Norihiro pushed on. Syaoran felt the rage building inside of him.

"That you won in the agility contest was only luck." Imashirou said, without looking at her in the eye. 

Sakura tried to calm Syaoran down. She could feel the rage inside of him. A rage that if it wasn't controlled he could be able to kill.

"How much did you pay the judge? Or you slept with him?" Norihiro asked cruelly. 

That was it. That was more than what Syaoran could bare. Nobody insulted Sakura and went away with it.

Syaoran's mind was fogged with rage, and his animal instincts weren't helping. Not even Sakura was able to calm him down this time.

He let loose of Sakura's grip and ran for Norihiro. The crowd gasped as they saw blood drip from Norihiro's arm.

"Aaagh!" He shouted in pain as he felt Syaoran's fangs get inside his flesh. Syaoran let go and tried to jump again to bite him harder, but Sakura caught him before he could bite him again. Sakura could feel his anger and his rage, and all of it was directed sorely to Norihiro.

A doctor and a judge went to look what had happened. After evaluating the happenings the judge called: "Kinomoto Sakura and her dog Kazu are disqualified due to aggression and disobedience." He said, looking directly at Sakura who was restraining Syaoran. When the judge was finished the doctor said: "It is not deep, his teeth are sharp, but not long. It is a minor injury. Have you had him shot against the rabies?" 

Sakura took this as a insult as she immediately responded: "He has no rabies!!!" The doctor took that as a yes...

"I'm sorry Kinomoto but you will have to leave now." The judge said. Sakura nodded and bowed. Syaoran gave Norihiro one last snarl before Sakura turned around with him in her arms.

She was glad when she stepped outside of the building. She put Syaoran downed and smiled down to him, but he refused to meet her gaze, he was also very quiet, his eyes never leaving the ground. 

Sakura started walking to the park, Syaoran followed close behind, but not at her side.

Tomoyo followed her friend silently. She guessed Sakura wanted to be alone with the Little Wolf, so she decided it was better not to interrupt. Not in vain she was her best friend... _I'll have to ask her about it later though..._

Are you mad at me? Syaoran asked apologetically, still evading her eyes. They had arrived to the park, the place where, almost a week before, they were eating ice cream. 

__

Of course I'm not mad at you! She assured, as she patted his head. Syaoran looked up at her slowly. _It's just that you surprised me. _She said as she stroked him behind his ear, where she had learned that he liked it. As a response she rubbed his head on her hand. _Let's forget about it, okay? _She asked of him. He nodded and sat on her lap, forgetting about everything else.

__

Tomorrow we have a date. She said in his mind. He looked up to see her face. _Date? _She smiled and nodded, and she took the prize out. _At the Dragon's Tooth, at 7:30_ She read. _It's already booked._ She added. He smirked shyly in his mind. A smirk Sakura could see as if he was really doing it. He nodded.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The Dragon's Tooth was a very nice restaurant in downtown Tokyo. It was ver elegant, with a Chinese style, the food too, was Chinese. Traditional Chinese Dragons decorated the walls of the place. This walls told of stories and legends that had been told for centuries in the neighbor country, China. Fish tanks added to the effect. Bright, clean water was the home of multicolored fishes. Different sizes and different breeds lived in complete harmony inside those tanks.

This was the place where Sakura and Syaoran were supposed to meet. But it wasn't time yet. It was still afternoon and it was two more hours before their date. 

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were all at Sakura's room. Tomoyo was videotaping Sakura even if she was doing something.

"Ohohohoho! Two more hours for your date! Aren't you excited?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura blushed a bright red and didn't answer. Tomoyo loved doing that to her. "You look so kawaii when you blush!" Her best friend said while she videotaped her face.

Syaoran was stretched out in a corner, making as if he was sleeping, but in reality he was thinking and he was getting more nervous by the moment. _I won't be able to go. I'll still be a wolf by that hour. Damned Card. Sakura will be upset, she really wanted to go to that restaurant. Damn! _Syoaran's nervousness blocked his thoughts from Sakura. She couldn't hear what was he thinking, but she could feel his nervousness.

Tomoyo stopped filming and went into her design mode. "What do you think Kero? This one or this one?" she asked to the stuffed animal, while she presented him two types of cloth. Kero's toy-like face frowned in concentration deciding which one was better. Sakura ignored them. She had more important things to do than choose which cloth to use.

She approached the Little Wolf, who was too concentrated in his dilemma to take notice that she had kneeled beside him. _Daijoubu? _Sakura asked in his mind. Syaoran snapped out of it instantly. He sat up and looked away. _I'm fine. _He lied. Sakura looked hurt. _You are lying. _She stated and she looked away too, to keep him from looking the hurt in her eyes. He could feel her hurt. He rather kill himself than make her feel bad. He sighed. _I'm sorry. _He apologized. Sakura looked sharply at him. _Why? _She asked, looking into his deep amber eyes. He looked away. _I will still be a wolf at 7:30. _He explained. _I cannot go to the Dragon's Tooth with you. _Sakura's expression softened. He looked so sad. Sakura couldn't restrain the urge to hug him, so she did. She hugged him close to her heart while she thought: _You are sooo cute! _Syaoran was quite surprised, but that didn't keep him from blushing like an apple.

Sakura finally released him. _We don't have to go to that restaurant! We can go any other place_. She winked at him. In the other side of the room, Kero and Tomoyo were still choosing which cloth to use.

__

But... But... You wanted to go to that restaurant so badly! He stuttered. _I don't mind. I'll tell Tomoyo I won't need the dress anymore._
    
    That's how instead of going in a date to an expensive restaurant they ended up going to the park. The prize didn't went unused, though.

"Come on Tomoyo, have it! I'm sure you'll find somebody to go out with."

"But Sakura is your prize! You and Li earned it!" Tomoyo insisted.

"Maybe, but we can't use it. So you use it. Besides I still have the fifty dollar check." She said with a wink. Tomoyo sighed and smiled at her. "Okay. I'll find someone to go with."

__

So that's how you convinced her... Syaoran said. _Yes, that's how. _She said as she rollerbalded at the sidewalk, without and specific direction to go. She was currently wearing a pair of jeans and pink tank top, her hair blew with the wind as Sakura petals fell once in a while. Syaoran trotted by her side.

__

So how much time do we have till you transform? Sakura asked, not paying attention to the road.

__

Like two hours. He responded.

"Perfect!" She suddenly stopped to a halt in front of a wall with some advertisement in it. Syaoran almost crashed with her feet. _What is it? _He asked, jumping to take a better look. _They are having fireworks tonight at the park! _She said as she jumped around excitedly. _At what time? _He asked, stepping on his hind legs to try and read what the paper said. Sakura turned around and read it for him. _At ten. It's seven, we have three hours. _She said, a little depressed, three hours was a lot of time.

__

Well what do you want to do? He asked her. 

__

I don't know. What do you want to do? She asked in response.

He thought for a moment before telling her. _Ice cream! _Sakura giggled. _Come on, you bottomless pit. You know you have eaten ice cream almost daily since you transformed into a wolf? _He nodded. 

__

Where to go? She asked the Little Wolf, since he was the expert. He thought for a moment. _Remember the parlor we went last Monday? _He asked. _Yeah... _Sakura responded after remembering the place. _There! _Sakura giggled again. _Okay._
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura and the Little Wolf were sitting side to side leaning on the Big Sakura Tree, as they have already named it. The pink blossoms swayed in the breeze. The stars were now beginning to rise and the full Moon was making itself visible, while the Sun settled itself behind the horizon.

They were talking about their lives. Or more like it Sakura talked and Syaoran listened attentively, he was still very secretive about his family, and his past life. 

"...that's how Dad met Mom." She finished telling her story. 

__

Your Dad really loved your Mom, didn't he? He asked her, kind of sadly.

__

He still does... She replied. _How about you? _She asked. _You never tell anyone about your life, or your past life, that is. _He looked at her sadly. She caught up with his expression, after so many years of being partners she had become and expert in reading his eyes and his face.

__

I'd understand if you don't want to tell me... She replied quickly. To her surprise, he shook his head. _No... I think it's better if I get it out of my system._
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

"Tomoyo! We meet again." Said a very masculine voice. Tomoyo turned around and met directly with a pair of blue handsome eyes.

"Eriol! What a surprise! Yes, we meet again." Said a kind of surprised Tomoyo. 

"What is a lovely lady like you walking alone? A gentleman should accompany you always." Eriol said flirtatiously.

"How kind of you! Thank you!" She smiled at him. He took her arm. "And where were you going, fair lady?" he said making gala of his most pure English accent. Tomoyo giggled.

"I was going to dine at the Dragon's Tooth and some company would come very useful to me." Tomoyo said. 

"And I would be more than glad to make company to a beautiful lady like you." Tomoyo smiled at him a sweet smile that he returned and they directed their steps to downtown Tokyo.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Your life was very harsh then... Sakura stated. He nodded. It was almost time for his transformation so they decided they would go to his apartment to get him some clothes. She concluded it wouldn't be very proper for him to walk through the park with only his training pants on.

__

Being the youngest and the only male wasn't very nice. When I arrived here, I felt like I had a whole new opportunity before me. It was like being finally free. And I felt my life would be much more better if I stayed here, and I was right. I wouldn't change my life for anything! He said, totally convinced. 

__

I'm glad. Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her. _Why? _He asked. 

__

Because I wouldn't change it for anything, either. She smiled down at him. they were now arriving to the apartment building...

-*-*-*-*-*-

"So Eriol... Why did you come to Japan?" Tomoyo asked her companion. They sat in front of each other in a closed part of the Dragon's Tooth, where they were having a very nice dinner.

He smiled that mysterious smile of his and replied. "I have some business to do here." 

"Can you tell me what business or it is Top Secret?" Tomoyo asked playfully. 

"I cannot tell you. But you will know in it's due time." He said, smiling a smile that assured her.

"And you will leave after it is done?" She asked uncertainly, averting her eyes. 

"Probably..." He said, averting his eyes too. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

You have the key don't you? Syaoran asked her, while looking away.

Sakura nodded with a smile and a blush. The cause of this was in the happenings of early Saturday...

__

Come on Syaoran! We have to hurry! Sakura said as she ran for the door. Syaoran's next thoughts stopped her. 

__

Wait! You need a key! He shouted in her mind before she could cross the doorway.

__

You want me to have a key? She asked incredulously. _Well yeah..._ He said. _But I'll need to go for it._ He replied. He disappeared behind his bedroom door to reappear almost instantly a second after. He looked at the floor all the time. _What's the problem, Syaoran?_ Sakura asked with a concerned face, sensing his troubles.

__

Umm... I can't reach it. Sakura giggled. _That's all!?_

No... Come here. Sakura followed him to his room. _What's so serious?_ Sakura asked. She could sense he was very troubled and that he was very, very embarrassed.

__

It is under all my boxers... Sakura took a second to get in that information. The instant she caught up with the problem, she blushed bright red.

__

Oh... Was everything she was capable of stuttering. She regained some of her courage and asked. _Where is it?_ She asked not looking into his eyes. _It's the top one in the right._ He responded looking the other way.

__

Good thing you are a neat guy. She said while she began looking in the drawer. Syaoran blushed even more at this statement.

Sakura looked for some more time before some boxers caught her attention. They were white with red and pink hearts all over. Sakura took them out. _Where did you get this, Syaoran?_ She asked while she stifled a giggle and showed him the boxers. Syaoran turned redder, even if his fur hid it well.

__

Meiling's present. I have never used them. Sakura stifled some more giggles while she put the boxers inside the drawer again. _I found it!_ She near-shouted triumphantly as she waved the key in the air. _I'll put it in my locker key ring!_
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-
    "I enjoyed myself very much tonight. Thank you for your company Eriol." Tomoyo told him, as they walked side by side in the direction of the park. They, too, have heard about the fireworks.

"It's my pleasure." And he smiled down at her. 

"And who is your friend, Tomoyo?" He asked.

"You have already met her, haven't you?" She asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Kinomoto Sakura. She is my best friend. Thanks to her we ate at the Dragon's Tooth." Tomoyo explained.

"Aahh!" Eriol said, since he had nothing better to say. Instead, he admired her...

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura leaned on Syaoran's shoulder and sighed. The fireworks were awesome! Lights of infinite colors covered the night sky. Countless stars shone bright white light, and colorful others were added to this ones. They admired this scene from the place that was now their favorite spot. Only for the two of them... The Big Sakura Tree. It's pink Cherry Blossoms covered the tree as well as the floor. It got to the point where instead of the crispy, green grass you usually could see, you now saw a pink carpet instead, making it even more comfortable to sit.

The fireworks had just started. After spending more than an hour in his apartment they had come to the park. Time flies when you are having a good time. They spent the time talking. Only talking. They have come to know each other even better. 

They laughed a lot. 

Sakura had never seen Syaoran laugh that much, a full smile of complete happiness. Yes, happiness. Sakura could be dense at times, but she recognized that feeling perfectly well. The more Sakura knew about him, the more she loved him. The less mysterious he became, and she loved him even more. When she was by his side, she felt protected and secure, something not even his Dad or her onii-chan could give. She felt incomplete when he was not by her side, she needed him, he depended on him...

They have had a simple dinner at his apartment, and they have had eaten it in the living room with the TV on, but instead of watching it, they talked.

Syaoran had had a perfect day. Spending the day with Sakura was more than he could ask, besides it was the last time in his life, hopefully, that he had to transform into wolf ever again. And now, she was leaning on him. Before this day, he hadn't known how good it felt to laugh. Even if he tried, he could only laugh with her. 

He could only smile with her. 

He loved her, deeply. He loved her not only for what she was, for how she was. He loved her smile, her heart, everything, But he also loved her because of the way she made him feel. He felt like everything was alright, that nothing could go wrong. She was the only one that didn't ask him to be someone that he wasn't. And over the years, he had come to realize that without her, he felt miserable. She was his drug...

He heard her sigh.

"Why are you sighing?" He asked. She didn't look up. "It's just that... this is so perfect. Don't you think so?" She asked him, still watching the fireworks high above in the sky, as she snuggled closer to his heart.

"I agree." He breathed. He fought off the urge to kiss her hair. He could smell her Cherry Blossom scent, so sweet. It was even more difficult to fight it off when she snuggled closer. He was sure she could hear his heart beating faster and faster and faster... 

Sakura certainly could hear a heart beating faster and faster, but she wasn't sure if it was her heart or his... Sakura snuggled closer, the fireworks weren't that important now... As long as she was with Syaoran, she could be in hell and still be happy.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

What are you doing here Flood!? They are mine! Don't you dare to touch them! Said a very angry Flame to his brother, Flood. They were watching the two magical beings as they relaxed watching the fireworks

__

I don't see your name anywhere, do I? 

Flame roared angrily, batting his wings with rage. _I broke the seal first! It's my right!_

Flood shook it's head in mock-disappointment. _Tsk Tsk Little brother, you should have taken advantage of that opportunity._

Flame glared at the water being. _I almost killed her, but Clow is protecting her. _Flood looked sharply at his younger brother. _He is WHAT? _He asked in a burst of rage that almost uncloaked their presence.

__

As you heard it. I almost killed her. She was injured badly the day before yesterday. But she healed already. She is getting more powerful with each day that passes, and the Little Wolf won't be caught by surprise next time. And that they are under the protection of Clow isn't helping. He hissed viciously, with an almost uncontrolled rage.

Flood bared it's teeth and snarled at the two. Always concealing it's presence. This trick could only be done when at certain distance, it wasn't useful if they were too close.

Flood wasn't stupid, to attack while they were under the protection of Clow Reed would be a suicide. _Okay, Little Brother. You will have your chance. You'll attack first, but you will have to make it quick. _Flame took a step forward in almost unconfined satisfaction. Flood stopped him. _But not today. Let them have this day. _Identical slow evil smirks appeared on their feline faces, showing all their white teeth. _Tomorrow._

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Yatta!! It's ready. Finally. That took sooo long to write. Please R&R, without it, I find no inspiration... Without inspiration a I'll write no more...


	7. Flame, The Fire Beast

Sakura entered her room, closing the door behind her __

Thank you for the reviews, that's what keeps me going. Hope you enjoy this chapter, is not as long as others...

****

Elements

Chapter Seven: Flame, The Fire Beast

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura entered her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and sighed a "Hanyaaan" while she let herself slip to the floor. She ended in a heap with a hanyan smile and blush on her face.

Kero watched the scene, puzzled, forgetting the Clow Cards he was studying.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Kero asked softly, concerned. Sakura didn't respond, but sighed again. Kero neared her, actually puzzled of what was happening. For one thing she didn't seem hurt, so why was she acting so strangely? Kero tried again as she placed one tiny paw on Sakura's head. "Sakura, are you okay?" This time Sakura heard him, a huge grin on her face. She stood up in record time and hugged the toy-like Guardian Beast of the Seal.

"Oh Kero! I had the most amazing day today!" Sakura explained while she danced around with one dizzy Kero in her arms. She let go of Kero and she laid down on her bed, still in hanyan mode.

Kero's head was spinning around. He couldn't even bring to focus the room. When he finally found where the floor was and where the ceiling hung, he flew to Sakura's side.

"Let me guess... you spent the day with the gaki." Kero said, kind of annoyed. Sakura nodded long and quick, a smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm very sorry to ruin your happiness, but I must show you something." Kero said, sitting on her desk where the Clow Cards waited patiently.

Sakura slowly came back to reality. "What is it, Kero?" Sakura asked, alarmed. This was serious. 

With his power, Kero lifted three Clow Cards. The Cards that Sakura recognized as being the elemental ones. "Tell me what you see." Kero commanded, a deep frown in his toy-like face. 

Sakura studied the Cards carefully, that's when she noticed something strange about them. "They changed positions!" Sakura exclaimed, alarmed. Sakura took the Watery and the Firey in her hands. Kero nodded.

"Only the Firey and the Watery have changed, the Windy is still the same." Sakura looked closer. It was true, only those two were different, the Windy still had it's arms crossed in front of it, but The Firey and The Waery had their wings raised up in the air, completely open. Thei mouths were open, too, showing fangs.

"Why?" Sakura stuttered, puzzled. Kero's frown deepened. "The Elemental Cards are linked to the Four Elemental Beasts. When these are unsealed, the Elementals change." Kero explained.

"You mean... the Fire and the Water beasts are unsealed?" Sakura asked with fear. Kero nodded. "You two are in a great danger." Kero finally said. Sakura didn't know what to say. She gulped as she felt a lump forming in her throat. 

"I must tell Syaoran!" Before Kero could stop her, Sakura jumped from the window and ran to the sidewalk. 

Sakura ran and ran till she got around the corner. There she bumped into someone. It was Syaoran. "Sakura! What are you doing here? What happened?" Syaoran asked desperately while Sakura caught her breath. 

"It's... the cards..." Sakura breathed.

"What about the cards?" He asked.

"Look." She made appear the Elemental Cards from thin air and showed them to him.

"They... have changed..." 

Sakura nodded. "The Water Beast has unsealed itself too..."

-*-*-*-*-*-

"What is that Hiragisawa guy doing here anyway?" Syaoran asked as he offered his hand to Sakura, who was still trying to climb. 

"How am I going to know Syaoran? He said he was an exchange student from England." Sakura said as she took his hand, he lifted her as if she was a feather.

That Monday they had gone into a field trip for their Ecology, Geography and P. E. Classes. They had gone to nearby mountain that was covered by evergreens.

"Don't you think he is a little weird?" Syaoran asked, making the lead. He carried most of the stuff. They were sleeping the night there so they had some food and sleeping bags and stuff. 

"Well, I have to admit he isn't exactly normal. Especially after what happened when we met." Sakura followed him, admiring the beauty of the place. Birds chirped and far away the sound of falling water could be heard.

"Yeah. How could he know that Kazu wasn't my real name?" He asked her while he took her hand to step over some rocks. At the beginning of the trip they had been paired. It was only luck that they had been paired together.

"May be he didn't know. After all, Xiao Lang does mean Little Wolf." She responded, watching her step. The rangers said this route had a very tricky ground. The pair to reach the top of the mountain would be the winner, and the only ones to have a 100, but each pair would have a different route.

"It's still too much coincidence. And I think Daidouji has become very fond of him, have you ever heard of her being fond of anybody, besides you?" He said, getting the way clear for her. 

"She is fond of you!" She said in defense of her friend, as she passed him. Sakura carried the minimal amount of stuff. Syaoran had volunteered to carry most of her stuff.

Syaoran chuckled. "I'll give you that much." He said, almost sarcastically. "but going back to that Hiragisawa guy... there is something strange about him, besides his personality, I mean." Now, Syaoran walked behind her.

"I'm not quite following..." She said without stopping. That mountain was getting steeper by the second. They would have to be very careful. In fact, they had chosen them to go into that route because they were the best in P. E., they feared the others could stay in the middle of the way.

"Don't you feel a magical presence when you are around him? Faint, but there, just in the back of your mind?" He asked, waiting eager for a response. 

"You could say that... yeah. But it's almost nonexistent. You are worried for nothing." Sakura chided, just as she slipped. "Hoe!!!" She fell backwards. Syaoran caught her in his arms. Sakura blushed, his face was so close to her neck...

"Are you okay?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He could kiss her now...

"Hai..." She said softly as she let go and started walking again. "How much more do we have to climb?" She asked, starting to climb again. 

"I don't know, we should climb some more and make camp before the night sets in." Syaoran said, looking how she climbed to make sure she didn't slip again.

"You mean we are sleeping here!? With all those bugs!?" Sakura asked, as she tried to slap away some mosquitoes. Syaoran sweatdropped. He decided it would be fun to tease her for a while.

He smirked playfully. "I wouldn't be worried about bugs..." He said as he started walking at her side, in a very mysterious way.

Sakura winced. "What do you mean: you wouldn't be worried about bugs?" She asked fearfully. 

Syaoran smirked in her direction. "Well, there are a whole lot more things out there than just bugs..." 

She winced again, but tried to hide it. "Like..." She gulped. "What?" She stuttered. He got closer to her. "Like big Pumas!" And he jumped almost over her. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Came Sakura's scream, it echoed all over the mountain. She hid her face under her hands. Syaoran sweatdropped, again.

"Sakura, I might be Chinese, but I know Pumas don't live in Japan..." He told her, while she still had her face buried in her hands. When Sakura heard this, her head bolted up. "I knew it." She said in confidence.

"Suuureee..." He said sarcastically, leading the way again. "You scared me! Not big Pumas!" She told him in a very childish way, as she began climbing again. "and you did that on purpose!" She near-shouted. Syaoran nodded, while his eyes smiled. 

"Mou!" She complained.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Maybe we should just camp here!" Sakura said as she put her backpack in the ground and sat in a rock. The sun was very low by now, only an hour or so to nightfall. They were now on a clear, big enough for them to stay.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, this seems like a nice place." He placed his backpack in the ground too.

Sakura stretched cutely, this made Syaoran chuckle. "You want to set the camp or search for wood?" Syaoran asked her, while he sat down next to her in the same rock. 

Sakura leaned on his shoulder and murmured. "How about you go for the wood AND set the camp?" She asked cutely. Syaoran chuckled. "You are such a lazy girl, you go search for the wood."

"Mou..." Sakura complained. She stood up very reluctantly and went to search for some dry twigs. Syaoran watched how she walked lazily toward the forest, when she was out of sight, he too, stood up and went to work.

Sakura soon forgot that she was being lazy and started skipping around, gathering twigs and small branches as she passed. This place was very nice. Huge trees made a roof above her head, so there were lots of shadows, and since it was getting late, the cold of the night was beginning to set in. She hugged her sides, she better hurry.

Syaoran had soon finished setting the camp, it was simple, consisting of two camping tents which also had their sleeping bags and their backpacks. He had set a ring of rocks to place the fire there, now the only thing left was the wood, which would be brought by Sakura. He could only wait. This night was going to be chilly, he could tell. He should unpack the extra blankets too. 

That's when he heard the ear-splitting shout.

A shout of sheer terror.

He panicked, for he recognized that voice to be Sakura's. He ran in the direction where he thought the shout had come, it was hard to tell due to the echo. Instead he relied on his magical senses. He searched almost hysterical for her pink aura. He headed north. While he ran, he prayed for her safety.

"SAKURA!!!" He called through the dense foliage. He stopped dead on his tracks to concentrate. He couldn't let himself panic or he would never find her. She couldn't be far. He thought. He concentrated again. He found her. North, his instincts had told him well.

"SAKURA!!!" He called again, the fear in his voice couldn't be masked.

That's when she found her. He stopped to a halt when she saw her figure. She was petrified. Looking without looking. When he came near her, she turned around very slowly, only then coming back to reality. She buried her face in his chest, looking for the safety she cherished so much. Syaoran crushed her close to his heart, still not daring to speak.

"What happened?" He asked in a whisper near her ear, still crushing her to his heart. She sobbed a little. He could feel her fright. She didn't respond. She kept silent, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Syaoran decided to carry her to camp. She didn't seem to be in the mood to walk. She didn't protest nor even acknowledge that she was being carried to camp.

Syaoran put her down on her sleeping bag carefully, and laid next to her, since she didn't let go of him, no matter what. "Sshh. It's okay, you are safe now. Will you tell me what happened?" He asked gently while she hugged him tight.

"I was getting the wood, like you told me to." She said softly. Syaoran had a hard time listening to her. "I crouched to get some twigs from the ground, but when I stood up again, a pair of yellow eyes were staring at me in the shadows. Then it jumped over me. That's when I shouted. I don't remember how it went away or anything. I just remember when you got near me. I only start to remember when I felt your aura."

Syaoran thought that was weird, but he knew Sakura had seen that. That kind of fear couldn't be just caused by an illusion. This wasn't the time to think about that, he concluded. Not when he had a shaking Sakura in his arms.

"Okay, don't worry. It didn't hurt you. I won't leave you alone next time. Okay?" He said soothingly. "I'll prepare dinner. I'll bring it to you. Okay?" He said while he let go of her and headed to the tent's door. Sakura nodded, she didn't want to be left alone, but she was kind of hungry. Being afraid was very tiring for her.

Syaoran came back only ten minutes later. He had decided to use magic to light the fire, it was faster, and that way he didn't have to leave Sakura alone again. He crawled into the tent, Sakura was lying with her eyes shut tight, but when he came to her side she opened them and looked directly into his amber eyes. He smiled warmly and handed her a can of food. She sat down and took the can, while with the other hand Syaoran gave her a fork.

"What is it?" She asked while she took the fork from his hand. Syaoran looked at his own can and read: "Spaghetti-Os." And he made a face. Sakura chuckled, the first time since she had seen the yellow eyes. 

Both sat there and started eating. The food was okay, but the company was the best. 

Sakura was really tired, all that walking and the scare had drained her. She yawned cutely. Syaoran chuckled and took the cans away, he was about to go away when Sakura stopped him.

"Don't leave me." She begged, at the same time she pulled his shirt. "Stay with me." She begged further. Syaoran was confused for a moment, but he nodded anyway.

Sakura laid down over the sleeping bag, still wearing the clothes from the day. Syaoran too, was wearing his day clothes, they have had no time to change due to the earlier happenings. When she laid down she dragged Syaoran along, who after a moment of hesitation laid down next to her.

The moment her head hit the pillow, Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran smiled. She was so vulnerable. Right there, seeing her asleep, her eyes closed and a small peaceful smile on her lips, made him feel a great desire to protect her.

__

I swear I'll protect her, no matter what. He promised to himself, intending to give his silent vow the highest priority. 

He looked at her face again and with gentle fingers he brushed a stray strand of her auburn hair from her face. She responded by snuggling closer to him. He kissed her brow and her smile broadened, while she mumbled something unintelligible. He hugged her close, and then he too, fell asleep. His dreams were going to be good tonight.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura woke up next to a heartbeat and a strong sense of safety and warmth. She opened her eyes slowly, wondering to whom the heartbeat belonged. She straightened up and looked at the owner of the warm aura that made her feel so safe and warm. She found the Little Wolf sleeping like a baby. He looked happy and contented in his dream. Sakura decided not to wake him up. She guessed he would be very tired after yesterday.

When she moved to exit the tent, he started to stir, searching for the warmth he had lost. He reached out in Sakura's direction while mumbling something Sakura couldn't quite make out. After some more of this mumbling and stirring he stopped, still deep in his slumber. Sakura giggled. He looked cute. The only thing he needed to be a baby was a teddy bear, and of course, that could be arranged.

She exited the tent. She was surprised of herself. It was very early, only a few rays of the morning Sun dared to cross the horizon. She guessed it was like six in the morning. She breathed the cool morning air, it was great to breath clean air once in a while. She looked inside the tent, he was still asleep. She smiled down at him, then she turned around and prepared to make breakfast.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran woke up with a yawn. It had been a while since he had slept so well. He stretched lazily. His bones made strange noises.

"Spaghetti-Os is everything you packed?" A feminine voice asked from the entrance of the tent. Syaoran looked at her. He froze as his heart did somersaults.

"I think so." He finally responded. _How is it that she looks so beautiful so early in the morning?_ He asked himself, while he thought of his own messy hair.

Sakura smiled down at him. "Okay, then. Breakfast is ready. Get changed." She ordered as she turned around to get the two cans of food.

Syaoran emerged from the tent fully clothed. Jeans, a black T-shirt that read "Bad Guy" in white letters and tennis shoes. Sakura was dressed in much the same fashion. Jeans, tennis shoes and a black T-shirt with the design of a pair of silver wings at the back.

She smiled at him and handed him his own can of food and his fork. They sat on the same rock as the day before and started eating.

"So..." Syaoran started uncertainly.

"So what?" Sakura asked, eating happily. Spaghetti-Os weren't her choice of food but at least they were easy and fast to prepare.

"What do you think the thing was?" Syaoran asked, looking inside his can.

Sakura stopped eating and paused for a second.

"I don't know. It didn't look like any other animal I have seen before, and the fact that it disappeared so suddenly... is strange."

Syaoran nodded. "Come on let's get going or we will be the last ones." He stood up and carried his backpack in one shoulder.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who woke up late." She teased. He eyed her. "You were the one who didn't woke me up." He replied.

Sakura giggled. "Aww, I didn't have the heart. You were sleeping like a baby." She too, picked up her bag and walked by his side.

He blushed a very bright red and looked away. Sakura giggled and laughed at his reaction. She simply loved making him blush, he looked even cuter that way.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?" Asked a nearly desperate Sakura.

"Not yet." Syaoran responded automatically. 

"Syaoran we have been walking for hours! Can't we rest for a while?" Sakura asked her companion, who walked behind her to make sure she kept walking.

"Just a little bit more and you can rest." He responded in a no-nonsense voice. 

"To you a little bit more is two more hours!" She complained. 

"Okay... We stop here!" He sighed. He sat on a rock and put his things on the leaf covered floor. Sakura did exactly the same, and sighed in what could have been relief. 

"Ahh! Thank you, my feet are killing me." She said as she dropped all her stuff in the floor. "I don't know how you can walk so much without getting tired." She said while relaxing a bit. They were sitting on the same rock, but with their backs to each other, that way they could lean on something.

"I do get tired..." Syaoran said softly, so softly Sakura almost didn't hear him. She looked at him. He continued. "I just hide it." Sakura's expression softened.

"You don't have to hide it, Syaoran. Is normal to be tired." She said, as she moved from his back to his side and put an arm around his shoulders. Syaoran nodded. "I know, but now is a habit. I was trained like that, you know?" He said softly, refusing to meet her green eyes. "You could never show your emotions, you could never let anyone see you bleed, you couldn't show how tired you were. Everything was considered a signal of weakness. I cannot even comprehend how I went through all that." Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

"But you aren't with the elders anymore, now you can do whatever you want." She said playfully, poking his side. He squirmed. "Yeah, I guess so." He said with a faint smile. "Ready to keep moving?" He asked impishly. Sakura shook her head wildly. "NOOO! Unlike you, I wasn't trained to hide how tired I am, so I'll tell you. I won't move another foot till I rest at least for half an hour." She said as she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. A determined look on her face.

Syaoran chuckled. "Okay, then. I'll have to carry you." And with that, he took her in his arms in a lighting fast move. Sakura couldn't even protest, for she was already being carried away by him.

Everything she could do was laugh and resign. 

"You won't have to move your feet." He whispered into her ear.

"I guess you are right." She said while she rested her arms around his neck and blushed a cute shade of pink.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Ugh! All my limbs hurt." Syaoran complained as he sat on yet another rock and rubbed his neck with one sore hand.

"Typical." Sakura responded. She sat behind him and started massaging him, Syaoran slipped from the rock and ended in the floor. "I told you to let me down." She chided. "But nooo, Mighty Warrior Li Syaoran had to carry me for more than half an hour." She said while she concentrated on her hands, massaging the right spots.

All the Little Wolf could say was "mmhhmm" while he enjoyed the feeling of her hands. She unconsciously was passing a little bit of her energy to him, which made him feel a lot better. 

It was past eight, the Sun was setting down and they needed to set camp. But this time, Syaoran wasn't leaving Sakura alone, not even for a second. They were very near the top by now, only one or two kilometers were left of the route, but they couldn't risk on walking blindly into the night. That would be plain stupid, so they had decided to spend the night there, once again with the stars high above.

A burning flash of their magical senses ended any possibility of a pacific night. A burning sensation, a feeling both of them had learned to recognize and fear. The feeling of Flame, the Fire Beast.

Both stiffened, forgetting the massage for a moment.

"Kuzo!" Syaoran hissed his curse. "Never a peaceful moment!" He complained as he transformed his sword from it's false form to it's true form. He stood up, same as Sakura, and concentrated to be able to tell from where the magical presence came from.

"North again..." Syaoran breathed. This was giving him a bad feeling. Sakura gulped. She remembered what had happened last time they had encountered the beast. If it hadn't been for Clow, she would be dead by now.

Sakura started running to where her senses told her to. North, as Syaoran had said. She ran blindly into the night, searching for the flaming presence. 

"Sakura no! It could be dangerous! Don't run!" Syaoran called her, but it was like she was being guided, like in a trance. Her legs took her there without even thinking it. She ran and ran, with the warrior just at her heels. The foliage hit them in the face and in the arms, but they kept running, running through the thick darkness.

Suddenly, Sakura saw a large fire in front of her, like 20 or 30 meters ahead. Sakura kept running, now with her wand gripped to her right hand.

Syaoran was panicking. No matter how much he tried to make Sakura stop, she kept running. The darkness was pitch black, it was hard to see ahead of your nose, and now, a big fire was floating in mid-air. The worst thing was that Sakura seemed not to notice that it was in mid-air, because she kept running toward it with no signs of going to stop.

"Sakura Stop!" Syaoran shouted with all his might as he grabbed her wrist. It was too late. Sakura had already stepped outside the cliff.

Sakura came back to reality when she felt nothing underneath her, accompanied with a sharp tug on her wrist and strong pain on her right side. She shook her head to shake off the pain and the confusion. The fire that was guiding her had disappeared. 

Her first instinctual move was to search for Syaoran, who had always provided her with a strong sensation of security. "Syaoran..." She breathed, her pained side couldn't afford anything else. Then she heard someone calling her name: Syaoran, above her head.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you all right!?" Syaoran asked in a shout through the darkness, clutching her wrist like there was no tomorrow. Syaoran had landed with a loud thump on his stomach after Sakura had almost fallen over the almost vertical steep, but he had managed to grab her wrist in the last second.

"Syaoran..." She repeated breathlessly. The pain was getting her to the point of unconsciousness. "I am all right..." She said in an effort to keep herself awake.

The Little Wolf was having a hard time not letting go of her wrist, his already tired muscles were staring to disobey his orders, and he thought he had had incrusted a rock bellow his ribs when he had landed.

"Hang on Sakura, I'm getting you outta there." He stuttered almost as breathlessly as his companion.

__

Hahahahaha! I knew you Card Captors were stupid, but not that _stupid. _A voice in their heads mocked. Flame, the Fire Beast, appeared just by Syaoran's side in all it's splendor. 

"Don't you dare to touch Sakura!" Syaoran hissed through clenched teeth.

__

Oh no, no. I'm not touching the Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf. In fact, neither will you. He said in an evil mocking voice as he neared Syaoran, who was laying on his stomach, still not letting go of Sakura. Syaoran narrowed his eyes as the Beast approached him.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a hiss.

The Beast laughed evilly. _Just what I said, Little Wolf. You will never touch her again. _With that said, the Beast placed a claw over Syaoran's back, who was struggling for breath. _Let go of her, and maybe you will live. _The Beast offered, but Syaoran didn't let go. Flame pressed a little harder. Syaoran felt how it's vicious nails stabbed his back.

He let go a muffled complain of pain.

Sakura, who had recovered the use of her senses by blocking her pain away, feared more for Syaoran's life than for hers.

"Syaoran, let go." She commanded. Syaoran was shocked, but refused to let go. "I won't. I'd rather die." He stated plainly. "Let go, Syaoran! I'll be okay. I promise." She whispered with tears on her eyes, tears of pain and fear.

__

You heard the lady, boy. Let go. It pressed harder. Syaoran felt like a thousand poisonous nails had been stabbed into his skin. "NEVER!!!" He shouted desperate, he could feel his flesh being torn apart, something wet and thick damped his back and his arms, his own blood.

"Syaoran please, I promise I'll be okay. When have I broken a promise?" She asked while two lonely tears flowed from her eyes, through her cheeks to finally fall into the no end cliff. Syaoran didn't want to let go, he could go trough that pain and much more for her, but he couldn't bare see HER pain. He wouldn't let go.

__

LET GO! You damn it! Shouted the Fire Beast, now loosing some of it's confidence. He wouldn't have thought that he could go through all that pain, just for her. What did the saga told, again? _The two Card Captors will never be torn apart, only by their own free will they be able to be separated._

The Beast pressed harder, it's sharp claws sunk deeper into his skin with each passing second.

"Syaoran, let go. Please, I beg you. You will get killed if you continue!" She begged desperately, while she thought of a plan. Sakura's tears kept flowing endlessly from her eyes. Syaoran too, had tears in his eyes by now. He shook his head. "No." He said simply.

Sakura fixed her face determined. She wasn't going to let Syaoran die that bloody death. She wasn't going to let him die at all. "Let. Go. Now." Sakura ordered in an almost cold voice. Syaoran closed his eyes tight. Two tears fell from his eyes and landed on Sakura's face the instant he lost his grip, he refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to see Sakura fall. A sudden rage filled him, he wanted revenge, he wanted to hurt the Beast. 

He trusted Sakura. She had promised to return Okay and he would trust her. But that didn't mean that the Beast was going to be Okay. No, not at all.

The Beast removed his claw from his back. A smug smirk on it's feline face. He had won. Or so he thought.

Syaoran stood up, blocking away the immense pain he felt. His limbs felt like lead and all of him was covered with blood. His own blood. He gripped his sword, that until that moment had been lying on the dirt. Syaoran's emotions fogged his mind. He saw red. Nothing, but red. Death and revenge. Nothing more.

With his sword on his right hand, he advanced toward the Beast with a glare on his face. The most ferocious and hating glare he had ever fixed on somebody, or something in this case. 

When Flame saw that Syaoran still had the strength to stand up and keep fighting, his smug smirk disappeared. His features now showed incredulity and a small hint of fear.

"You are going to pay, Flame. And pay dearly." He looked at the Beast right in the eyes, causing it to take an unconscious step back.

Syaoran gripped his sword and charged toward the scared Beast. It didn't move, just waited for the sword, petrified.

Syaoran charged at it with his sword in the right position. The furious warrior sunk his full sword on the Beast's flesh, through it's heart. Blood pored from it's fatal wound, soaking the ground, soaking the warrior. 

A glowing force engulfed the Beast till it was reduced to it's Card form. Only the Card and his sword remained. Blood-drenched

Syaoran fell to his knees, and prayed. Prayed for Sakura's safety, while restrained tears flowed from his eyes. He ignored the Card and sank into his thoughts. He had let go of the Card Mistress. He concluded. And there was nothing that could change that. He would rather die than hurting her, and now he had done just that. He had let her go, and now only God knew if she was okay.

There was a tap on his shoulder. A gentle, polite tap on his shoulder. So light, he could have dreamt it. He turned around slowly, automatically, he was no longer conscious of his own body.

Behind him, he found a beaming Sakura. 

Syaoran was out of words. Sakura kneeled in front of him and hugged him, being careful of all his many injuries.

"I told you I was going to be alright..." She whispered into his ear. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, like she had done countless of times. "Come here. We need to fix you." She breathed. He reluctantly let go.

"You are not hurt?" He asked while he stood up and started walking, leaning heavily on Sakura. She shook her head. "Not as much as you. That was very stupid Syaoran, you could have bled to death." She told him seriously.

"I didn't, did I?" He said with the last remains of strength that hadn't escaped from his tired body. They arrived to the camp. Sakura unrolled one sleeping bag and spread it over the leaf covered floor. There was no time to set the tents.

When lying down, Syaoran discovered he had a problem, he couldn't lay stomach down and he couldn't lay down back down, since both of them hurt like hell.

"I'll use the Float!" Sakura said cheerfully. 

"That is a good idea." The warrior praised, with a last effort to smile.

Sakura unsealed the Card. "Float Card, keep my partner afloat!" Sakura commanded. Instantly, a pink light surrounded the Little Wolf and now he was floating. Sakura smiled. Now, she could begin to take care of him. He wasn't as hurt as she had thought at first. But bad enough. Good thing she had brought a good First Aid Kit. She took his shirt off. Another shirt that ended in the trash can. Sakura wondered how he could go through all that pain, he was super-human she concluded. She began bandaging him.

"How did you get up?" Syaoran asked, as he winced slightly due to the pain.

"Easy. I used the Float." She said simply. "At first I thought I wouldn't have the time to use the Card, but I got it from somewhere. It took me some time to get up, that's some high steep. By the way, where did the Card went?" Sakura asked, quite puzzled. She had not have thought about it till this moment.

Syaoran took a moment to answer. "I think I sealed it." He said softly. That part of his brain was still very fogged. "And where is it?" Sakura asked.

"Back there." He answered with a yawn. 

Sakura nodded. "We will get it in the morning, along with your sword. You forgot it too." He yawned again.

"We better sleep." She said as she was finishing. Syaoran nodded, but he had his eyes closed already. Sakura smiled. She laid down next to him, the only difference was that he was floating a few centimeters above the sleeping bag.

Tomorrow they would finish climbing.

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-

__

End of Chapter Seven! What do you think? Review or no more chapters!


	8. The Boulder

"Sakura, are you suer this is the right direction __

This is Chapter Eight, hope you enjoy it! Review it if you can! Please!

****

Elements

Chapter Eight: The Boulder

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-

"Sakura, are you sure this is the right direction?" The Little Wolf asked her companion in a pained voice. His wounds were still very fresh and very painful. 

"I'm sure this is the right direction!" Sakura cried, exasperated. He was leaning on her, wincing with every pace he took. His injuries were much worse than those she had suffered the first time they had met Flame. One was very deep. Where the Beast had had placed his claws with full force.

"I hope you are right. I'm not willing to walk more than I must." He whispered, almost bitterly. Sakura smiled up at him in reassurance. "If you don't want to walk I could use the Float." She said cheerfully. That Card had proved to be very useful.

"No, it won't be necessary." He said in a breathless whisper, as he winced when he took another pace, leaning heavily on her. Sakura, who was supporting most of his wait, wasn't so sure about it.

"Hang on." She said almost as breathlessly as the Little Wolf. "We are almost there." She said, just that as they left the tree line and arrived to the clear just before the cliff. There laid two magical items. Syaoran's sword and the Elemental Beast Card.

They approached as quickly as Syaoran's injuries would allow. Both kneeled before the items. Both to catch their breath and to pick up the sword and the Card. Syaoran reached out for his sword and picked it up, he transformed it into it's pendant form and Sakura helped him put it around his neck. Then, Sakura picked up the Card. The picture of a flaming, winged heart crossed by a sword was shown. But it wasn't any sword, it was an exact replica of Syaoran's sword. 

Both gasped.

They had never seen anything like that ever happen to any of the Cards they had captured, but then again, these Cards were special.

"You keep it." Were Sakura's first words after they had recovered from the shock. Syaoran shook his head. "No. You keep it." Was Syaoran's immediate answer. Sakura pouted. "Why we have exactly this same conversation each time we capture a Card?" She said in a slightly annoyed tone. Syaoran sighed. "Okay. I keep it." He said, while he reluctantly took the Card.

Sakura smiled up at him and helped him get to his feet.

-*-*-*-*-

They were the first ones to arrive to the top. A few rangers were waiting for them with cool drinks and smiles on their faces. Sakura and Syaoran were relieved to arrive to the top. Finally, the end of this trip. 

"Congratulations! You are the first ones to arrive! Aren't you two tired?" The ranger asked politely. Syaoran was about to pass out, but he hid it well. Sakura could feel his tiredness and how he tried to hide it. The ranger didn't notice that, though.

"We are okay, thank you." Sakura replied politely. "We are going to sit over there till the others arrive." She said pointing to an evergreen at the edge of the clear. "Is that okay?" Sakura asked the smiling ranger. He nodded. "Of course, just give me your names, please." He said as he took a battered notebook from his backpack. 

"Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran." She replied quickly. Syaoran was already turning around. She followed. Sakura caught him when he was about to fall down. His legs didn't respond to his orders anymore. She supported him and helped him sit leaning against the thick trunk of the evergreen. By the time he finally rested his back against the tree, he was panting and wincing from time to time, each time he moved the wrong muscle.

Sakura sat beside him and helped him support himself. She was very worried about him. Usually, they could heal by their magic alone. But that needed rest, and Syaoran have had none.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked in a whisper that did nothing to hide her concern for him. Syaoran panted and closed his eyes to block the pain and the dizziness away, and nodded. He smiled faintly. "I'm okay. I'll rest a bit. By the time the others arrive I'll be like new, okay?" He said, trying to reassure her. She still was concerned for him, after all he had been pretty bad injured. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her. "I'll be okay. I promise. When have I broken a promise?" He asked, looking directly into her astounding green eyes. Slowly, almost hesitantly, a smile appeared across her face as she remembered her own words. She nodded.

"Okay. If you rest, I'll rest with you." She said cheerfully. _A good reason to be with him_. _And that way he won't know I'm keeping an eye on him. _She thought with a gentle smile plastered on her delicate features.

Fifteen minutes or so after the first pair had arrived, another pair reached the top. Eriol and Tomoyo. They quickly gave their names and joined the two resting Card Captors by the tree. Tomoyo arrived first, while Eriol kept his distance, since he wasn't a close friend to the other two. By that time, Syaoran wasn't aware of the world that surrounded him. He was still awake, but more asleep than awake. When her best friend approached them, Sakura brought a finger to her lips and motioned her to stay quiet as not to disturb the resting warrior.

Tomoyo nodded and approached quietly. Her light feet making little or no sound against the leaf covered ground. Tomoyo knew something was different. Usually, the Card Captor wouldn't need any rest, even after staying awake days on end, since he had done that before. 

"What's wrong with him?" She asked her best friend in a whisper, as she sat to her other side. Eriol was talking to a ranger to occupy himself in something, now that he knew he wasn't going to be needed in a while.

"Yesterday," Sakura said in the most quiet voice she could manage. "we had to fight a Clow Card." Sakura stated calmly. Tomoyo gasped quietly. "He was hurt." Sakura had a remorseful look on her face, as she remembered that it was her fault that he had been injured, again. "The Beast sunk it's claws deep in his back, while I was hanging from a cliff." Tomoyo gasped again. 

"And you are not hurt?" She asked her friend in a not-so-quiet voice. "I'm okay..."Sakura said quietly. "I'm more worried about him than about me. After all, it's my fault that he is like this." She breathed as she felt tears sting her eyes. The single thought of seeing him hurt made her feel like her heart had been shred into pieces.

"It wasn't your fault." A masculine voice said from Sakura's right, softly but firmly. It was Syaoran's voice. Sakura looked at him sharply, surprised. She thought that he wasn't listening. "It wasn't our fault." He repeated.

"Of course it was my fault! I was the one who ran to the cliff! I was the one who stood in the way when it was attacking you!" Sakura said desperately, almost in tears. Syaoran smiled faintly, and shook his head slightly. "It wasn't your fault, Sakura." Syaoran repeated while he caressed her hand lightly, tenderly. Sakura felt warm shivers race up and down her spine at his tender touch. "These things happen. How do you think I felt when you were hurt the first time? I, too, felt it was my fault." He said softly, a remorseful look in his eyes when he thought about it.

Sakura shook her head madly. "That wasn't your fault!" Sakura said as he took his hand and brought it to her cheek. Syaoran chuckled. "See? This wasn't your fault, either." He said firmly, as if daring her to say the opposite. This time, she didn't reply.

Tomoyo, who had been recording the whole moment, almost couldn't hide her excitement, especially when Sakura had taken Syaoran's hand to place it on her cheek. _And everything is recorded! I'm so lucky! I'm gonna call this one 'Sakura's kawaii argument!'" _She thought, delighted.

By that time, lots of persons had arrived from the different routes and were more than eager to return to the city. The rangers had provided them with jeeps to return to the civilization. A dirt road was available. 

Syaoran was recovering rapidly, thanks to all the care Sakura was giving him. And true to his word, Syaoran only needed some rest to be okay. Sakura helped by doing a very simple healing spell Kero had taught her some time ago, after that, Syaoran was almost like new.

They only needed half a day to go back to Tomoeda so they would spend the other half up there.

Tomoyo walked away from them to search for Hiragisawa Eriol, who had been her companion for the last days. In those three days, they had learned that they both had a lot of things in common.

"Those two are too much." Tomoyo heard near her ear. She whirled around, startled. Behind her, Hiragisawa Eriol stood, his trademark smile plastered on his face. 

"Eriol! You startled me!" She exclaimed, while she too, smiled.

"I beg your pardon, it wasn't my intention to scare you." He said politely, with a light bow.

"No need to apologize, Eriol." Tomoyo replied cheerfully. "You were saying..." She asked.

"Those two are too much." Eriol repeated, pointing toward Sakura and Syaoran with a nod of his head. Tomoyo giggled. "Guess you are right." They walked in the opposite direction as them. After all, everybody deserves a break.

-*-*-*-*-

Jong-Su's blood boiled. Jealously and rage fogged his mind once more. He approached the pair with a determined pace. He hated to see they were so close, that they were so good friends, that they depended on each other. It made him feel even more raged each time he thought about it. He was enraged about the fact that he had nothing to do in Sakura's life. She already had everything that she needed. But he wasn't about to stay there and do nothing. If he wasn't going to have her, then, neither would he.

"Get your hands off her!" Jong-Su yelled when he was near enough. 

Syaoran raised his eyes slowly and glared up at him. Before he could do anything, Sakura spoke. 

"It's none of your business, Jong-Su. Go away." She said firmly, with a glare of her own. Jong-Su felt his stomach go flat. He gulped and hesitated for a moment, but didn't move from his spot. At that moment, Tomoyo was returning to her friends, Eriol at her heels. He was waiting to be introduced properly.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

"He is bothering me again." She said tiredly, glaring at Jong-Su.

Eriol caught up with them and decided to put an end to this without using violence, which he feared could happen. Syaoran's glare was getting more and more fierce. Eriol, being the half-reincarnation of Clow, knew about his descendant's injuries, and didn't want him to hurt himself further.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you." Eriol directed to Jong-Su politely. "But I see that these ladies and this gentleman don't appreciate your company much. I'd be most pleased if you stopped bothering them." Eriol said without raising his voice, in a tone that accepted no buts.

"Who are you?" Jong-Su stuttered nervously, seeing that he was far outnumbered.

"Why, I'm this lady's friend." He said, looking at Daidouji Tomoyo, who was standing next to her sitting best friend.

Jong-Su grumbled and mumbled and backed away, a glare on his Korean features.

Syaoran only stopped glaring when he was far from sight, then he turned his attention to the newcomer. He eyed him suspiciously, but his gratitude kept him from glaring at him, too.

Sakura smiled up at the English savior. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Eriol smiled back. Syaoran felt his blood boil. This time his gratitude _didn't _keep him from glaring at Hiragisawa. Eriol received the glare with an innocent and gentle smile on his features. He didn't glare back, as Syaoran had thought he would do.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The ride in the jeep was not very smooth. There were bumps everywhere, but it was faster than going on foot, so none of the students complained. Syaoran's wounds no longer bothered him, since he had rested the whole morning and had had a very good meal. Provided by the rangers of course. He was very grateful of that meal. He was very, _very _tired of eating canned spaghetti.

There were at least seven jeeps giving everybody a lift, each one with four students. One of them driving. Tomoyo chuckled when she thought of the little argument they have had about who would be driving...

"I'll drive." Syaoran said almost instantly after they had been assigned partners and jeeps.

"No, you won't." Came Sakura's answer as they walked toward jeep number five, their assigned jeep.

Syaoran eyed her. "Why not? I want to drive." 

"You are not driving and that's final." She said stubbornly. Tomoyo and Eriol walked in front of them, also walking toward jeep number five since they were partners. They were chuckling.

"Why?" he said on the defensive.

"You are still injured. I'm not letting you drive." She said firmly, grabbing his wrist to keep him from running to the driver's seat.

"I'm okay. I can take care of myself." He said with a slight frown on his handsome features.

Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo or Hiragisawa can drive. You go to the backseat with me. And no more buts!" She said getting a firmer grip on his wrist and dragging him to the backseat. 

Syaoran sighed, and let her drag him. "Okay." He said, defeated. A cute pout on his face. Sakura giggled some more. "You look cute when you pout." Sakura said into his ear when he was getting sit on his place next to Sakura. He blushed madly. But that didn't keep him from defending himself. "I'm not pouting!"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

And they went on with their back and forth argument... After a while they had grown tired and stopped arguing, to which Tomoyo was very grateful. They were making her dizzy.

It was getting late. The Sun was now very low, and the darkness was setting in. Eriol drove calmly, talking about this and that to Tomoyo, who was on the copilot seat. They talked in hushed voices, since the backseat passengers were asleep.

Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's shoulder, while she leaned on his shoulder and snuggled closer with each bump. Syaoran leaned on her head and slept peacefully, same as she. Sakura had a contented smile on her lips, as if she enjoyed the trip, even with it's bumps and jumps. Syaoran's wounds no longer hurt, so he too, had a contented smile on his face. Even in his sleep, the Little Wolf was very protective of the Cherry Blossom. With each bump of the road, he hugged her even closer, and she encouraged him by burying her face on his chest.

Eriol watched the road attentively. Something felt odd, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Suddenly, so suddenly that he almost crashed on the jeep in front of him, they came to a halt.

"What is it?" the dozing off Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." He replied, opening the door of the jeep. He went to investigate.

Syaoran began twitching when he felt that they had stopped. He woke up feeling a little disoriented, but very warm and comfortable. He found out why he felt like this when he opened his eyes. Sakura was in his arms, sleeping like the angel she was. He felt himself blush but was distracted from it by a gentle tug of his magical senses that told him there was a Clow Card near. 

"Tomoyo!" He whispered. "Why did we stop?" He asked.

"I don't know. Eriol went to investigate." She responded, stifling a yawn.

"I feel a Clow Card." He said softly. Tomoyo looked sharply at him, her sleepiness forgotten. "Where?" She asked eagerly. "Just in front of us. But I'm not sure. It could be my senses playing a trick on me. After everything that has happened in these days..."

"What are you waiting for!? Go investigate! With Sakura!" Tomoyo urged as she got her camcorder out of her bag. Syaoran hesitated. "What?" She asked when she saw that he hadn't moved. 

"Sakura. She's asleep." He finally responded.

"Wake her up!" Tomoyo near-shouted, exasperated.

"But..." He stuttered. Tomoyo gave him an exasperated look. Syaoran gulped and decided he better wake Sakura up. _Tomoyo is scary. _He thought with a light shiver.

"Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he shook her form lightly. Tomoyo fixed her camera on them, both. "Sakura wake up!" Syaoran said. He continued to shake her form. But instead of waking up, like he planned to, she snuggled closer. "Please, Sakura, wake up!" Syaoran insisted. This time, it seemed to be working. "Five more minutes, onii-chan!" Sakura mumbled. She used Syaoran as her pillow. Syaoran chuckled, but he was getting exasperate.

"SAKURA! CLOW CARD!" He said, almost shouting very near her ear. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. "What? Where?" She asked, fully awake now, but very confused. And very soon, very annoyed.

Syaoran stifled a chuckle. "Finally! You are awake!" Sakura looked at him. "Mou! You woke me up!" She said a slight frown on her face. Syaoran nodded hesitantly. "You could have been gentler, you know?" She said, annoyed. "I tried! But you only snuggled closer!" He said in his defense. Sakura blushed madly.

"Anyway, why did you wake me up?" She asked, as she sat on her seat again, hiding her face from him so he couldn't see her blush. Even if it was too dark for him to see, anyway.

"Don't you feel something?" He asked her, seriously. "Like what?" She asked back. "Is there a Clow Card?"

Syaoran nodded. "At least that's what I think." He added. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. Syaoran was right. She, too, felt something. Very faint. Just in front of them.

"Yes, I feel it. It's in front of us." She said quietly. 

"Then I was right. Let's see if it isn't causing any trouble. Maybe that's why we stopped." Syaoran reasoned. He jumped out of the jeep and helped her get out, too. Just when Sakura was about to step out, she tripped.

"Hoe!"

She landed directly into the Little Wolf's arms. She blushed madly when she noticed and let go like he burned. Syaoran reluctantly let go of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the ground shyly.

"Ye—Yes, I'm okay." Sakura stuttered while she tried to make her blush fade away.

"Come on, let's go!" He urged and started running toward the first jeep. Sakura followed close behind. There was a small crowd in front of the convoy. They appeared to be looking at something. Apparently, that something was the thing that was blocking their way.

Syaoran arrived first. "What is it?" He asked to the nearest boy, who happened to be Eriol. "There is a giant rock blocking our way." 

"What?" Sakura, who had heard this, asked, incredulously. 

Eriol nodded. "As you heard it. We can't advance and there is no other road available. The only alternative is leave the jeeps here and start walking. But we will have to wait till tomorrow morning, is to dark to continue today." He said calmly.

Both Card Captors listened to this attentively. They wondered. This seemed strange. A boulder appearing from nowhere in the middle of the road?

The crowd dispersed to prepare camp to sleep there. Soon, Sakura and Syaoran had the boulder all by themselves. They surrounded it, inspecting it. Studying everything about it.

"It is normal enough to me, Syaoran." Sakura said, after looking at it from all angles. The dirt road was surrounded by trees. Left and right were covered by evergreens, making it impossible for a vehicle to move there.

Syaoran nodded. "It's pretty normal. But look." He said pointing at their surroundings. "If this rock had had rolled downhill, it would have cleared it from all trees. And the hill is covered with them. There isn't hint of the way it took, either." He said thoughtfully.

"You mean... it isn't normal then." She concluded. Syaoran nodded. Sakura and Syaoran closed their eyes and concentrated to try and feel the presence of the Clow Card. They discovered that indeed, the rock was magical.

"At least we know it is a Clow Card." Syaoran said. "We need a name to seal it."

"Well, it is a rock." Sakura said.

"A big rock..."

"A boulder."

"The Boulder Card?" Syaoran said hesitantly. A second after he had finished saying this words, the boulder began to dissolve into smoke. Syaoran slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "You. Gotta. Be. Kidding. Me." He said, exasperatedly. Sakura smiled up at him and raised her wand up in the air.

"Boulder! Return to your power confined! Boulder Card!" The smoke gathered at the tip of the wand. And inside a glowing rectangle. When all the smoke was gathered, it stopped glowing and flew to Syaoran's hand, who caught it expertly.

"Seems we can continue our way." Syaoran said, directing her a faint smile.

"It seems." They began walking toward the jeep, to wait till the others noticed that the boulder was gone. When they arrived to their jeep, Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for them. None of them say anything. But something in Hiragisawa's smile made Syaoran suspicious. He made him feel like he knew something more, that he wasn't at all isolated from the magical happenings. But then again, maybe he was just being paranoid, like Sakura had said.

"The boulder is gone!" Someone in the front shouted.

"How could that be?" A ranger asked incredulously, but the guy was so convinced in it and didn't appeared to be lying, so the ranger went to investigate. What he found surprised him completely. The boulder, indeed, was gone.

"How could that happen?" Someone asked, almost in a panic.

Nobody had a believable answer. Everything was a complete disorder till one of the rangers decided to put an order to that mess of panicking and scared students.

"Okay! There's no need to be scared. The important thing is that the road is clear and that we can continue our way. But since it is too dark to see, we will camp here. Every jeep is equipped with supplies for a day for four persons. That means there is enough for everybody, plus anything that you are carrying with you. Thank you and goodnight!"

After the confusion left everybody, camps were set into groups of four. One group for each jeep.

-*-*-*-*-

"You couldn't sleep?" Syaoran asked his companion, carrying a blanket with him, because the night was quite chilly.

Sakura shook her head. She was gazing into the fire in front of her, sat on a log they had dragged from the woods. Syaoran neared her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She took it gratefully and smiled up at him. He sat by her side and gazed into the fire, too. None of them said anything for a moment.

"You were thinking?" Syaoran asked her, not looking at her into the eye. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"About what?" He asked gently. She leaned on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "About the Card." She said after a moment. He looked at her, puzzled. He didn't think there was much to think about the Card. Not about one as boring as the Boulder Card.

"What is there to think about it?" He asked.

"Well, it is a powerful Card, and it has three more brothers or sisters. We should be careful." She said quietly, getting closer to him instinctively. It was a chilly night, after all.

"Oh! That one!" He exclaimed, finally catching up with her. Sakura eyed him strangely. "Which one did you think?" She asked. Syaoran laughed nervously. "The one we caught today." He said, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

"Silly." Sakura breathed. "The image is strange, don't you think?" Sakura asked without looking at him. She felt him nod. "It's sad, too." She said quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear. "Sad?" He asked just as quietly, taking out the Card, which now read: Syaoran at the bottom. She nodded. "Well, it's a heart, and hearts mean love. So this one means love, too." She stated, taking the Card from his hands. "But it's crossed by a sword, so it means pain, too." She said, tracing the sword with feather light fingers. Only the light of the fire permitted them to see the flaming heart.

Syaoran could feel that she was sad about something, but he couldn't quite place it. He decided to do something to cheer her up. Apparently, she was sad about the pain the card represented, he decided to work on that.

"It means pain, yeah. But look." He said, pointing at the heart itself. "Even with that pain," he traced the sword as she had done. "the love remains the same, it has not lost any of it's brightness or it's passion, see?" He pointed at the heart and at the flames that surrounded it. 

This time, Sakura smiled. She saw, that indeed, he was right. Even if it had been stabbed, the love had remained the same. She directed a grateful smile up at him, a smile that made his cheeks burn. He was glad it was too dark for her to see, even with the fire. "Thank you, Syaoran. You helped me a lot." She said quietly.

"You are welcome!" He stuttered. He was glad she was smiling again. As a result, he smiled back. Sakura yawned. "You should go to sleep." Syaoran chided. Sakura shook her head, half asleep. "No, I want to be with you." She whispered. She leaned on him again. This time, Syaoran was so red, you could swear he was glowing. There was a chuckle nearby, but to Syaoran, it went unnoticed.

"Sakura, you should go to sleep." He repeated gently. Shaking her a little. To his surprise, he discovered that she was already asleep. He sweatdropped. _Oh no! Now I'll have to wake her up, or carry her to her tent. _He sighed. _I better carry her, last time she was a little mad at me for waking her up. _He sighed again. The things he did for her. _But then again, that's why I love her. _He thought happily, a smile present on his lips. He picked her gently, being careful not to wake her up or fall down, and carried her to her own tent. Outside was chilly, she would be better inside.

-*-*-*-*-

Flood was mad. _That stupid brother of mine! He couldn't have waited till I told him! _Flame had dared to attack the Card Captors without the permission of his older brother. Now he was sealed, and Flood wasn't happy one bit.

__

It will be ages before I have another opportunity like this one! Now they will be watched even more closely by Clow! Flood roared in annoyance. His roar echoed all through the forest. Slashing the piercing darkness and travelling all the way to the ears of the Card Captors. His roar was so mighty, it was heard outside the mountain. And his roar was so full of hatred and rage, it was palpable.

__

But I'll get them. I will. I won't be sealed like my stupid brother. He underestimated the Card Captors. I won't.
    
    -*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran stared at the ceiling of his tent with open wide eyes of amazement. The mightiest roar he had ever heard still reverberated inside his head. He wondered what normal creature could roar like that. He figured none, it was too load and too powerful. The thought that scared him the most was that it somehow felt familiar, like he had heard it before. He tried to erase that thought from his mind. He would never be able to fall asleep if he kept thinking like that._ It couldn't be a Clow Card. We just caught one today, and another one yesterday. _It just _couldn't _be another Clow Card. He was tired of Clow Cards. 

He laid in the darkness for another minute, buried in his sleeping bag. He had been smart enough to bring a pillow with him. There was complete darkness. In the middle of the night in the middle of the forest, light was non-existent, except for that one of the Stars and the Moon.

Suddenly, a shadow moved against his tent. Light as a feather it moved. He jumped out of his sleeping bag in a second, standing on alert, waiting. 

A pale hand opened the curtain of his tent. In the other side, a slender figure wrapped in a blanket looked at him. 

It was Sakura.

Syaoran thought something had happened to her, but was too surprised to see her there to even move. Sakura spoke first.

"You heard it?" She asked, looking at him with nervous eyes. She crouched a little and step forward into his tent. She almost stepped on his foot.

__

Heard it? Heard what? he asked himself, looking at her with a confused expression on his face, an eyebrow raised in questioning. "Heard what?" He asked her.

"The roar!" She said, exasperated. She took another step forward, but this time she did step on his foot.

"Ouch! Sakura my foot!" He near-shouted, taking his foot away, making her trip.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sakura apologized. She sat near him, as not to have more accidents.

Syaoran felt really awkward now. Sitting there, in the darkness, none of them saying anything, made him feel... not good. Maybe with some light he would be better. And he remembered Sakura wasn't very fond of darkness. She hated darkness, specially if she was alone.

"Here." He said, making a fist with his right hand and covering it with his left hand. Then, he opened them slowly, his palms up, revealing a beautiful ball of light. It was much the same as the one that Glow made, but his one was bigger, brighter, and whiter too.

Sakura stared in awe. "Wow! How do you do that?" She asked, amazed. Syaoran grinned at her in the white light. "Secret." He wispered. She grinned back. "Mou! Tell me!" She complained. His grin broadened. "First, you will have to answer some questions." He said with an impish and playful smirk.

Sakura rolled the question in her mind for a moment and nodded. "Okay. But you'll have to teach me." She finally agreed. He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked first. He took her right hand and placed the little ball of light in her palm. Sakura was surprised to feel it was so warm and soft. Like a glowing cushion. She concluded.

"I heard the roar and I felt something odd in it." She said with a blush in her face. "I think I got scared about it. It reminded me too much about Flame." Syaoran nodded. _So that's why it sounded so familiar... _

"Second question." He continued. "How did you found out this was my tent?" He asked. He looked closely at her. She seemed to be blushing...

"Um—I searched for your aura. For me, it's easy to recognize." She responded while she looked into the bright sphere of light. Somehow, if she looked at it with her magical senses, she could see that it was green and pink. Just like his aura and hers...

He nodded again. "Third question. Weren't you asleep?" He asked mock-accusing her.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Hehe, I—um—woke up um—with the roar. Yeah, that. I woke up with the roar." She said nervously, averting her gaze from his piercing amber eyes.

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously. Sakura laughed nervously again.

"Hehe... I um—no. Iwasawakewhenyoutookmetomytent" Sakura finally confessed, blushing like mad and looking at the ground, very ashamed. To Sakura's amazement, Syaoran _laughed._ Yes, he _laughed. _Sakura glared at him. "What are you laughing at?" She asked in a mock-annoyed tone. She tossed the ball of light to his head. It hit him in the forehead and then he caught it with his right hand.

"Hey!" He protested as he launched to take his revenge with a tickle attack. But Sakura stopped him before he could even start.

"We will wake up the others!" She shouted in a whisper. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mou! Okay..." He said quietly.

She smiled cutely at him. "Is this interrogatory over? I want to know how you make the little glowing ball!" Sakura said impatiently.

Syaoran blushed madly for an unknown reason to Sakura and nodded wildly.

"Well—um—okay. First, close your right hand in a fist." He said, while he, himself, did it, too. "Then, cover your fist with your left hand." Sakura watched him like a student does to a favorite teacher. "Now, think in someone you really love. Your father, or whomever you want." He said, closing his eyes and concentrated. "After you picture that person in your mind, open you hands slowly, your palms up." He opened his fist and inside was another ball of light.
    
    Sakura concentrated. The first person that came to her mind was, in fact, the person that in that same moment was in front of her. She smiled and wondered... Who was he thinking about in that moment?
    Sakura opened her hands and she discovered a bright ball in them, just as big and bright as Syaoran's. She looked at her own creation in awe and pride. She was grinning from ear to ear. Syaoran smiled at her and nodded his approval.
    "That was very good." He praised. Sakura started playing with the three balls, which, by the way, were identical. Syaoran thought that was weird, since that kind of spell was very personal, it depended on the person you were thinking of and how strong your feelings for that person are.
    "Where did you learn this?" Sakura asked, intrigued about his friend's ability.
    "It's from my own invention." Syaoran said, smugly.
    "Really?"
    He nodded.
    "How did you do it?" She asked, curious.
    "I'll tell you tomorrow on the road. It's getting late." He chided and pushed her out of the tent.
    "Promise?" Sakura asked of him. Syaoran smiled and nodded, a hand on the small of her back to keep her from stopping walking.
    They stopped at the entrance of her tent. There she smiled up at him. "Thanks!" She whispered, and she turned around. He returned to his tent.
    Nothing abnormal happened that night.
    _To be continued...
    _-*-*-*-*-
    _Thank you for supporting me all through this fanfic! Don't forget to review!_


	9. A Fast and Unknown Card

"Why do I always get the floor __

There is no real point to this chapter, but I think most parts are completely kawaii! Also there is another Card, see if you can guess which one is it! There are enough hints, and this one isn't invented, it's a real existent Clow Card!

****

Elements

Chapter Nine: A Fast and Unknown Card

A Fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Why do _I _always get the floor?" Syaoran complained. Sakura giggled while she laid down on the only couch Syaoran's living room had. Syaoran carried both sets of books and placed them on the coffee table. "Because you are the gentleman." She said teasingly. "If instead of laying down you sat, then we both would fit in the loveseat!" Syaoran insisted, but he was already taking his place at the foot of the coach. They always had the same argument and Sakura always won, mainly because she had a pout Syaoran couldn't resist.

Sakura giggled some more. "But I can't study if I'm sat, I always study in a laying position." She complained. Syaoran eyed her. "Maybe that's why you don't get good grades at Math." He said just above his breath, but to his bad luck, Sakura heard him. She pouted and had teary, shiny eyes when she spoke. "That was mean!" She complained. Syaoran instantly regretted having said this. Being called mean by the love of your life isn't exactly everyone's goal, and especially not Syaoran's.

He laughed nervously. "Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He said softly, a pink color on his cheeks. Apologizing, even if he only apologized to Sakura and anybody else, was not his specialty. She smiled. She knew he was right. She never studied very well because she often fell asleep in the middle of the studying session. She also smiled because he looked so cute when he was apologizing! And the fact that she _knew _he _never_ apologized to anyone else, made her feel all warm inside.

You had to admit, not every male would apologize for such a thing, specially if he was the type Syaoran was. Strong, silent type.

"Apology accepted! So where do we start?" Sakura asked cheerfully, getting out her all too hated Calculus book. She hated Calculus, but it was also a very good reason to be with Syaoran without her brother teasing her and calling poor Syaoran-kun a gaki.

Syaoran laid on the floor parallel to her. "What is that you don't understand?" He asked her, while he opened his own book in page 646. Three-Dimensional Coordinate Systems, was the title of the Chapter.

Sakura laughed nervously. She was sure he wouldn't like what she was about to say. "Everything?" She responded as a question. Syaoran looked at her with a sweat-drop on his face. He sighed. _This is going to be one long day... _He thought, almost bitterly. "Okay. Let's start from the beginning." He said tiredly. _The things I do for her... _He had absolutely no reason to study Calculus, he had already learned everything he had to, but Sakura had asked for help and he wasn't about to refuse. Any chance he had to be with her was a very good one.

"If you want to locate any point in one plane, you need two numbers." He started, making sure she was paying attention. Sakura made her best effort to concentrate on what he was saying, but her mind kept drifting away. She wondered how they both could still get fairly good grades when they had to go out almost everyday to protect the world. 

Calculus was such a boring subject. She had only decided to take Calculus because it offered her more opportunities to be with her Little Wolf. She had to admit he was not exactly _hers, _but a girl could dream! 

It's been almost three weeks since the last time a Card attacked them, and that suited her just fine. The problem was, she knew that if a Card was going to attack it was more likely to happen around this days, and that kept her walking on her toes all the time. Stress was going to kill her. Her neck pained her like a thousand daggers and she was sure that before the day ended, another head splitting headache was going to attack her. This was affecting her grades as well as her reflexes. That was what worried her the most, bad reflexes were most likely to kill her if she got into a fight.

Syaoran frowned slightly. He knew she was not listening to him. Her eyes were glazed, and she was looking at some point in space, while she, unconsciously no doubt, clutched her neck. She had been acting strangely the last few days. She was jumpy all the time. Whenever he stretched his magical senses and aura near her, she almost jumped ten feet in the air. He could guess she was stressed. There was no other way to explain it. With exams on their noses and the Cards being unusually silent lately, there was no wonder why she was stressed. Syaoran stopped talking and decided to use something that always worked to calm him down whenever he was like her. 

It was a simple aura wrapping trick. But it had to be slow, eventual and patient. Without these, it could make her feel even more distressed. He concentrated on his magical eye. The one that could see auras and the magical presence of the Cards.

It was a beautiful sight to see, he had to admit. Liquid-like light surrounded both of them. The only difference was their color. His was green and hers was pink. If you were skillful enough to read auras, you could even know what the aura's owner was feeling or doing at the moment. At this time, Sakura's regularly bouncy aura was now close to her body and... jumpy, just like her. It moved around her body in a frenzied zigzag pattern. Like static. Stress could be easily read on it. Syaoran sighed. This could be even more difficult than he thought. He started on himself. He closed his eyes and laid on his back, that was the easiest way to concentrate. He calmed himself and it was instantly reflected on his aura, it grew bigger and made flowing motions around his body. With the same gentle, flowing motions, it grew bigger and neared Sakura's bouncy aura. 

The thing that followed was even more beautiful than the last events. The one that was able to see such an amazing light show was lucky.

Syaoran's aura brushed Sakura's. Sparkles of liquid green and pink followed. He focused on that event. Sparkles were good. His aura flowed slowly, but steadily and soon he got her surrounded. He wrapped himself like a blanket around her. He let go of a sigh. It felt so good to be with her like this. It made him feel just _right. _Meant to be.

Sakura's aura followed him wherever he went. Her physical self had closed her eyes as well and her aura followed his flowing motions like a loyal mirror. Her aura was no longer jumpy, and it was no longer moving in zigzag motions. Now it flowed... like a river. And both of them flowed like one.

Rivers of pink and green extended throughout all the apartment, and Sakura was no longer stressed.

Suddenly, there was a noise. An open-close noise. This went absolutely unnoticed by the relaxing Card Captors. The sound of steps followed this noise. The footsteps were quiet, soft, cautious. It didn't want to go noticed. Of course, this was an easy task, since the Card Captors were not paying attention to the world, only to their magic, and their auras.

The footsteps continued, gaining confidence. Obviously, the owner of the footsteps thought there was nobody at home. The footsteps arrived to the living room. They stopped immediately. A soft gasp followed, and then a faint and controlled sob.

-*-*-*-*-

Meiling froze at the sight. There he was, laying on his back, his eyes closed, breathing slowly and steadily, like he was asleep. But that wasn't what had made Meiling freeze, gasp and sob.

Next to him was Kinomoto Sakura, also on the floor, next to him. She had both of her hands on his chest and was using his shoulder as a pillow.

Maybe this thing wouldn't have made Meiling react like she had done. It was what he was doing that made her react like that.

Li Syaoran had an arm wrapped around the Card Mistress shoulders, very protectively. And what amazed Meiling the most, was the small trace of a contented grin on his face. A grin that was copied perfectly by one Kinomoto Sakura.

If Meiling could have seen auras, she would be amazed by the show being displayed. Two identical rivers of liquid light flowed like one. The pink and green intermingled and joined to the point where it was difficult to tell each other apart.

Meiling couldn't resist it anymore. She was willing to let go of him. But that was too much for her. 

"So that's what you have been doing?" She said loudly in a pained voice.

Meiling's voice broke the spell. They both opened their eyes at the same time. A look of confusion and a little disappointment filled their faces. They took a while to locate where the voice was coming, they were a little disoriented at the moment.

Sakura was surprised to find that she was on the couch. But she didn't remember falling down from it. She also was more than a little confused to find that a heartbeat was under her. A very powerful, comforting and soothing heartbeat. She also found that her neck no longer pained her, and that the headache that had been forming in her temple was receding. 

She searched for the owner of the heartbeat and was surprised to find Syaoran under her, wearing exactly the same surprised and confused expression on his face.

Syaoran hadn't intended to be physically close to her. Magical had nothing to do with physical. Yet here they were. He pushed the thoughts away. There had been someone that had woken them up from their reverie. Someone he knew, yet he didn't remember. He blinked a few times to get rid of the confusion and started focusing on his surroundings. He discovered he had an arm around Sakura's shoulders and that she was intently looking at him, as confused as him. He was going to take back his arm but abstained from doing it when Sakura didn't do the least effort to move from top of him.

"AHEM!" A female voice interrupted. Both Card Captors were surprised to find a somewhat angry Meiling standing on Syaoran's living room. 

Both of them stood up like the floor was on fire. Syaoran stood in front of his Cherry Blossom in a unconscious effort to keep her safe from any harm.

"So this is why you didn't called, Syaoran?" Meiling asked in a pained voice. Syaoran looked at her and blinked.

"You didn't call her?" A sweet but angry voice asked from his back. _Oops! Now I did it! They are both mad at me! _He thought desperately. Meanwhile, Sakura had moved from behind him and now stood at Meiling's side.

"You didn't call her?" Sakura asked of her partner again. Syaoran gulped and cast his eyes low. He swallowed in an effort to get rid of the lump on his throat. Having Sakura mad at him was really a torture. He couldn't understand how he had made her mad in their early Card Captures and still outlive it. He shook his head lightly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Apologize." Sakura said simply in a commanding voice. A voice you couldn't say no to.

Syaroan's head instantly bolted up at the thought of apologizing. _He? Apologizing? To Meiling? _He asked himself desperately. He looked at her in a look that read: _You know I never apologize. _

Sakura ignored that look. Of course she knew how hard it was for him to apologize, that's why she was making him do that. "Apologize. Now." She said firmly, with more determination she had ever faced him.

Syaoran cast his eyes low again. Defeated. "I... um... I'm sorry for... um... not calling you, Meiling." He said softly in a barely audible whisper.

Sakura's frown turned into a tender smile that he didn't see. Meiling was surprised by this turn up of events. She had never dreamt of Syaoran apologizing to her. It was unthinkable. And the fact that he had made it only because Sakura had ordered him to, made all the thing even more amazing.

She felt a soft pang of pain. She was willing to let go of him. If he was going to be happy. But now that she had seen that he _was _happy made her feel useless. Her gaze softened at the look Sakura was giving Syaoran. Somehow she felt she wouldn't be capable of looking at him like that. Love was written all over her face. Then she looked at Syaoran. He still was looking at the floor and she thought she had seen a little pink on his cheeks. He was ashamed. 

Suddenly, Meiling leaned on to Sakura and whispered something in Sakura's ear. She listened intently before nodding and smiling. Then, she returned her gaze to Syaoran, who was looking at them suspiciously.

"Syaoran, could you please get us something to drink?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Meiling wants to talk." She added. She saw how he stopped in mid-step and was about to turn around. Sakura's next sentence kept him going. "To me. Alone." She finished. He grumbled a bit but complied.

They sat on the coach, a bit awkwardly. Meiling opened her mouth to talk, but she was interrupted by a loud BANG!

Meiling straightened abruptly, scared by the load noise. Sakura didn't even acknowledge it. "What was it?" She asked uncertainly.

BANG!

"Oh that!" Sakura said after hearing the sound. "That is Syaoran, he is...getting rid of his frustrations." Sakura finished with a giggle. Meiling looked at her strangely. "Getting rid of his frustrations?" Meiling asked with a raised eyebrow.

BANG!

"Oh yeah." Sakura said casually. "Syaoran is banging his head on the table. That's what he does when he is frustrated by something." She explained. "Just don't break the table, Syaoran!" She shouted just before another BANG! Was heard. Sakura giggled. 

She was glad Syaoran had such a hard head, if he hadn't, he would have passed out a long time ago. And she certainly was happy the table was made of oak, or he would have been one table short by now.

Syaoran let go an annoyed "Hmph!" and resumed banging his head on the table.

Sakura giggled. "What did you want to talk me about, Meiling?" She asked sweetly. Meiling gulped and opened her mouth again.

Sakura straightened suddenly and stood up like the coach was burning hot. She looked at her surroundings with a glare. This could only mean one thing.

The banging in the kitchen stopped abruptly and the sound of a chair being dragged away and running footsteps was heard. "Clow Card!" Syaoran hissed when he was near his partner. He too, searched his surroundings with a fierce glare, proving with his magical senses all the corners in the apartment cautiously.

Meiling watched intently the whole scene. A scared look on her face. She wished so hard she could see what they could. She sat there with open wide eyes, looking at the developing events.

Sakura and Syaoran stood back to back, searching their surroundings. Their backs didn't touch, but they guarded each other. It reminded Meiling of the Ying Yang. They completed each other, in a dance familiar only to them.

Meiling decided to _do _something. Anything. She picked up the phone and punched the first number that came to her head. Tomoyo's number. It rang once and Tomoyo had already picked it up. 

"Tomoyo! Come to Syaoran's apartment! Quick!" Meiling near shouted to a very surprised Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hesitated for a moment before gathering the just-finished battle outfit she had created for her adored Sakura. "What's happening?" Tomoyo asked Meiling. She wondered what was she doing in Li's apartment. _Wasn't she in Hong Kong? _

Meiling watched the Card Captors. They were walking in circles, searching for the source of the magical presence. What was the most amazing thing was that they didn't even seemed to be thinking on what they were doing, but they were moving in circles, unconsciously watching each other´s back. Other thing that caught Meiling's attention was their ever growing frowns. They appeared to be confused. 

Suddenly it hit her.

They still didn't know from where the Clow Card was coming, nor where it was. It was freaking them out.

"They are confused..." Meiling muttered, forgetting she was over the phone with Tomoyo. "They cannot find the source..."

Syaoran frowned in ever growing annoyance. Where the heck was the Card!? He had already stretched his senses all he could and yet, it seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. This was freaking him out. He took out his sword and took a fighting stance. Sakura stopped too and took her wand. If they couldn't get to it, they would let it come to them.

Sakura was getting overwhelmed by the feeling of the Card. Each time she proved a place with her senses, the presence seemed to slip away from her hands, leaving only a faint trace that it had been there. For some reason she didn't like this. For one thing, they couldn't risk the apartment building, it was too risky. There could be victims, and Syaoran's apartment could get wrecked. She turned to her partner, who looked at her direction at the same moment. Sakura signaled the window with her chin. Syaoran nodded, understanding what she wanted to say.

They made a ran for it. If they made as if they were running away, it was probable that the Card made a mistake in it's overconfidence.

Sakura released the Fly Card. Huge wings appeared at one extreme of her wand. She jumped in it and flew away, bursting the huge window open. Syaoran jumped out behind her and followed at a quick pace. Both had their magical senses in alert mode.

Meiling blinked at their quickness. They had got a lot better ever since she had left. Meiling ran outside through the proper way. Five stories were too high for her.

Meiling ran trough the streets. To her amazement, they were deserted. But then again, they always seemed to be deserted when they had to do a Card Capture.

She followed the general direction they had taken. She hated to be left back. She hated not being able to see and fell what they saw and felt. She hated not to have magic. She cursed under her breath and kept running. She was panting hard by now. The distance between the park and Syaoran's apartment was to very large, but large enough to leave her panting.

She heard another panting by her right. She turned sharply. She blinked in surprise. A mass of fabric was walking toward her. She knew only one person that could do that.

"Tomoyo!? How did you know they were going to get here?" Meiling asked, puzzled while she relieved her from her load.

"Well—" She panted. "One way or another they always seem to end up fighting here, so I decided to start here instead of ending up here." She explained in-between pants. To Meiling's surprise, everything she had said, had sense.

Roll of thunder was heard inside the park. But there was no clouds above their heads, in fact, the sky was as blue as it sill ever be. This could only mean one thing.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"God of Thunder! Come on forth!" Syaoran cried as he hit the thunder ofuda with the flat of his sword. A rampaging electrical force flew through the air and missed it's target.

"Kuzo!" Syaoran cursed. "That damn thing sure is fast!" He said under his breath. 

Silently, Sakura agreed. They have been fighting it for more than ten minutes now, and they had gotten nothing but a few glances of it, before it disappeared completely in a blow of light purple.

"Which Card do you think it is?" Sakura asked her partner. She kept her eyes wide open for any sign of the stray Card.

"I don't know." He said softly. "Where is the stuffed animal when you need him!?" Syaoran asked loudly to no one in particular. 

A blur of purple charged at him. Only his fast reflexes saved him from being hit. He frowned in the general direction he thought it had gone. 

Nothing there.

There was a rustle in the bush behind him. Both turned quickly, ready to fend and attack. 

But there was nothing to fend of, nothing to attack. Meiling and Tomoyo watched them in fear, praying that they didn't attack them by accident. 

Syaoran's frown deepened. "It's only you." He near barked. "You really shouldn't be here. We could have hurt you." He said angrily, getting rid of the frustration of not having caught the Card yet.

Sakura smiled to them and nodded. This time she thought exactly the same as Syaoran. With a Card as tricky as this one seemed to be, they really should be in some safe place. 

"Kuzo!" Syaoran cursed suddenly. Sakura turned to him and frowned, as if saying: "Watch you mouth, young man!" Syaoran ignored her look. "The Card's gone!" He explained. Sakura was taken aback by his answer, and proceeded to see if it was true. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the magical colors. 

It was true. The Card was no longer near.

"It's gone." Sakura confirmed softly. Silently, she was glad it had gone away. That way they could ask Kero about it. 

Tomoyo was glad, too. But for a different reason concerning the same event.

"Sugoi! I'll have a chance to videotape my beautiful Sakura in a new Card Capture!" Tomoyo near screamed in a shriek voice.

Sakura looked at her friend with a look of sheer amazement. Then, she laughed nervously and sweatdropped, while Syaoran sighed exasperation. 

"Look like we will have to go for it some other day." He said finally, while Sakura was being videotaped by her insistent friend. "Yes, it looks like it." She said to her partner with a warm smile. In the background, a "Kawaii!" shriek could be heard. Both Card Captors decided to ignore it.

It was around 7:00 by then. "We'll hunt it down tonight!" Sakura suggested cheerfully. Syaoran, who was walking by her side, didn't think the same. "No, not tonight." He said firmly. Sakura looked at him sharply. "Why not?" Sakura asked with a confused frown.

"Tomorrow you have calculus exam, and you are going to study." He said firmly.

"Oh, yeah? And who are you to tell me what I have to do, huh?" Sakura asked playfully, while she looked at him strangely.

Syaoran went on with the game, while he dragged her subtly to his apartment, where they had been studying before all the mess started. Tomoyo and Meiling followed them, giggling. "I'm your partner, that's who! I don't want a partner that fails Calculus!" He said, partly in joke, partly seriously. 

Sakura giggled. "But you'll have to help me!" She told him, while she skipped around. Syaoran mock sighed and nodded. "We always go to your apartment!" She complained. Syaoran raised an eyebrow in her direction, as if saying "And your point is..." Sakura ignored him. "Let's go to my house!" She finally said, already changing her direction toward her house. Syaoran froze in place. Meiling and Tomoyo didn't say anything, but they were thinking exactly the same as him. _What about Touya?_

Sakura guessed what he was thinking as she continued to walk. "Don't worry about Touya! He is not going to hurt you." She smiled tenderly at him, then her smile turned fierce. "if she tries to, he will pay it." She said seriously, in a tone that made Syaoran gulp. He didn't want to know Sakura mad.

"Um... guys?" Tomoyo interrupted. "I don't think I'll be able to go. I have my own exam to study for." 

"You can't?" Sakura asked. She panicked. If Tomoyo wasn't going to be there to halt Meiling, this was going to be something bad. She didn't know if she wanted to find out how Meiling behaved when there were only the three alone.

Tomoyo shook her head sadly while she nudged Meiling. Meiling instantly started talking. "Actually guys, I won't be able to go, either. I need to unpack and stuff." She continued when she saw the face of Syaoran who didn't know how to react at that situation. "I'll only be here a couple of weeks, so it isn't much." She could even feel the relief on Syaoran's eyes. 

"I could help you unpack." He offered politely. She was about to accept when she received another nudge on her side. "NO!" (Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously) No, it won't be necessary, Tomoyo is going to help me." At her side, Tomoyo nodded quickly.

They ended saying their good-bye's, turned and left them, alone.

Sakura and Syaoran started walking again when they saw their friends hide in the darkness. There were a few moments of silent walking.

"They were acting kind of strange, weren't they?" Syaoran semi-asked, semi-affirmed when they were near her house. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Especially Tomoyo. She was acting weirder than usual." 

Syaoran chuckled. That sure was a strange sentence. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Apparently, she didn't think that was an strange sentence. "What are you laughing at?" She asked when he had finished laughing. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Nothing." He said finally. "What do you mean nothing?" She asked stubbornly.

Then, he saw her house getting closer. He thanked Kami-sama for that and changed the subject. "We are here." He said when they had arrived. Sakura forgot her previous question and examined her house. There were two lights on. The study and the kitchen, no doubt.

They entered silently. They took their shoes off and put the slippers on. Syaoran was nervous. Touya always glared at him even if he didn't want to take over a fight. And Syaoran was too proud not to glare back. That always got Sakura on her nerves but it was always that way. 

Syaoran wondered how much Touya knew about the Cards and Magic. Ever since the biting episode when he was a wolf, Touya had been a little more aggressive and glaring than usual.

"Tadaima!" Said Sakura in her usual cheery voice. "Okaeri Nasai!" Two male voices responded her. One appeared to be coming from the kitchen and the other from the study, just like Sakura had predicted.

Sakura started walking toward the kitchen, Syaoran followed. "Ohayo onii-chan! Syaoran is staying for dinner." Sakura added cheerfully. That struck Touya like a knife and he almost choked. Sakura ignored him.

"Hello Sakura!" Another male voice greeted. Sakura turned around and found...

"Yukito! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Touya invited me for dinner since my grandparents went for another trip." He said calmly. "Hello Li!" He greeted Syaoran in the same cheerful voice.

"Hello." Syaoran said dryly. He had soon moved on from his "crush" with Yukito. _Thank goodness! _Syaoran thought.

When Touya had recovered from his choke he screamed. "What is the Gaki doing here!?" He asked harshly. It gained a glare from Sakura, a _very _fierce glare from Syaoran and a small frown from Yukito, which was the same as saying that Yukito had glared and cursed, but he was too much _Yukito _to do that.

Touya gulped. "Do you deny your hospitality to Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her glare never leaving Touya's eyes. Touya's eyes flickered nervously. "Um... no?" He finally said. He might be Kinomoto Touya, but three glares are too much for him, specially if it came from his best friend.

Sakura's smile returned at that lame answer. "Good!"

"What's good, Cherry Blossom?" Another male voice joined the party.

"Hello otou-san! Nothing, I was arguing with Touya. Syaoran is staying for dinner." She announced to one Kinomoto Fujitaka, who was very placed with the extra company.

"That's very good! Hello Li!" Fujitaka greeted the young warrior. Syaoran bowed and returned the greeting.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Fujitaka said happily and urged them to sit down.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"That sure was a huge meal!" Syaoran exclaimed as he sat down beside his Cherry Blossom on the floor. Sakura smiled up at him. "With Yukito around, what could you wait for?" She chided gently. He returned the smile, but Sakura noticed it was a sad one. Over the years she had learned to read all his different smiles, everything his eyes said and his habits, too. For example, whenever she surprised him looking at her, which was often, he would turn as red as a tomato. And she had noticed that whenever she mentioned Yukito, his smile would turn that way. A sad smile. Now that she saw him smile that way, she knew he was not telling everything. But whenever she tried to get an answer from him, he would never give it straight.

Sakura debated between asking him or not. She sighed audibly. Syaoran turned to look at her, but she smiled at him as if saying: "Nothing's wrong!" He decided not to ask.

Suddenly, Sakura realized something. "We forgot our Calculus books in your apartment!" She near shouted. "Aww man! Now we will have to go there!" She said desperately. To her surprise, Syaoran was looking at her with amusement, as if he had the answer to her dilemma, which, later she knew, he already had.

"We don't have to go there." He affirmed. She looked at him strangely. "It's a simple spell I learned from one of Clow Reed's books." He explained.

Sakura listened to him like an attentive student to a favorite teacher. She even changed place and sat in front of him. Syaoran smiled at this. "First," He continued. "you have to close your eyes, and concentrate." As he said this, he did what he was saying. Sakura did the same. "Now, picture the item in your mind, in this case your Calculus book." Sakura nodded even if he couldn't see her. "Then, along your book, picture something that relates it to here, to the place you want to make it come." He told her. 

As he said this, he pictured the book and then tried to relate it to something that was present in Sakura's room. The first thing that came to his mind was Sakura herself. Why? Because that was the reason he came for in the first place, and Calculus was the excuse.

Sakura too, was making her part of the spell. She had a hard time picturing the book, she kept distorting it into some sort of monster. A monster she was sure she didn't want to ever see in her whole life. But the second part was so much easier. She immediately related Calculus with the person in front of her.

The books appeared in front of them without them even noticing. Finally, when they felt the weight of the books in their hands, they opened their eyes.

"It worked!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a strange look. "What do you mean it worked? You never did it before?" She asked him.

Syaoran laughed nervously. "Well... no." He said at the end, sweatdropping. 

Sakura giggled at his embarrassment. "Now we can start studying!" She said, happier than she felt.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Ah! Everything is unpacked! Finally!" Meiling sighed. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Unpacking could be such a hard work. Then, Tomoyo turned serious. "Why are you back, Meiling?" She asked gently. She didn't know what to think. Why was Meiling back? If she knew she would only hurt herself further?

Meiling's expression changed, too. "you want the truth, Tomoyo?" She asked seriously. Tomoyo nodded. "When I returned to Hong Kong, I was sure about what I was doing. I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded of him. The first week I was sure I didn't want to see him anymore. That was when I was angry about him not being able to be there to say good bye, not even good bye!" Meiling was about to cry. She was angry, Tomoyo could tell. "Then, when the anger was gone, I felt sad. He didn't even called afterwards! And all this time he was with Sakura! All the time! He forgot me right away!" _So that was it... _Tomoyo thought a bit bitterly. "And I can't forget him! I'm not able to. It's frustrating." Meiling suppressed a sob.

"Meiling, you know everything?" Tomoyo asked her sobbing friend. Meiling looked at her with a hurt and confused expression. She shook her head. 

With that, Tomoyo proceeded to tell her friend everything that had happened those two first weeks and what had happened afterwards.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"If a + b is equal to the division of x by y then..." Syaoran continued with his explanation. It's been a while since they started studying and they were just finishing. He continued to explain her about their exam and a and b and whatever. Sakura was no longer hearing him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Sakura's eyes were getting heavy. She like the sound of Syaoran's voice so close to her. It soothed her incredibly. It was lulling her to sleep, even if that wasn't supposed to happen. She was leaning on his shoulder. She had her knees up and her book over them, she had her eyes closed already. She was focusing, not on what Syaoran was saying, but on his voice, it made her feel all warm inside.

Syaoran had an arm around her shoulders casually. He had his hand right on her shoulder, where her short hair ended. His fingers played with the tips of her silk-like hair. Sakura didn't seem to mind, in fact she encouraged him to keep doing it by snuggling closer to him. He too had his book over his knees while he signaled stuff with his free hand. He liked the feel of her so close to him. He wanted to protect her from everything. She looked so fragile, and yet she was strong. 

Syaoran knew Sakura was falling asleep. Calculus was very boring for her. His voice was lulling her to sleep. When her breathing became relaxed and even, he gently closed both books and slipped them off both their laps. Then, he, slowly and carefully moved his arm from around her shoulders and stood up quietly. He, then, picked her up from the floor and placed her on her bed. Sakura complained a little by making a soft sound on her throat, but she didn't wake up. 

Syaoran smiled at the sight of her sleeping. He slowly, almost hesitantly, leaned over and kissed her brow. He decided the pants and T she was wearing were comfortable enough to go to bed. Even if they weren't, he wasn't about to put her PJ's on her, for obvious reasons.

He moved away from her bed without making a sound. He almost tripped with the books on the floor, so he picked them up and placed hers on her desk and tucked his under his arm. He turned around and went out the room the proper way. Through the door. Not before taking a last glance of her sleeping form. He smiled tenderly down at her, one of those smiles that took her breath away and made her weak on the knees, and went out.

He thought that everybody was asleep already, after all it was very late, more than 11:00, probably 12:00. Now he saw why Sakura was so tired. He could stay awake on days on end, but only because he had been trained for that. She hadn't.

He walked down the aisle and to the stairs. He went down quietly as not to wake up the sleeping family. He walked with light steps. For some reason he felt lighter today. He still had a long way to go to get to his apartment, but for some reason, he didn't care. He had done this for Sakura. Nothing was wrong today.

Well, maybe something.

His senses told him there was something on the house. Something magical, not-so powerful, but certainly dangerous.

An aura.

A magical aura.

A blue, magical aura. 

He noticed all this in less than a second, before a voice spoke.

"Why didn't you went out the window, Gaki, like you always do?" 

Touya's voice.

Syaoran responded automatically. "Nah! It's cold outside, I don't want Sakura to get sick." Then it hit him –too late-. He gulped. _Touya knows I visit Sakura through the window? And it doesn't surprise him? Why didn't he stopped me, ever? And I responded him just like that!? I'm a stupid baka!_ He decided to play dumb, even if he had already messed it up.

"I know how you do that."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a way that he didn't cheat an ant.

"Don't play dumb with me, Gaki. I know." He said coldly, while he fixed him with an ice cold glare. Those two words seemed much more profound than they would normally be.

__

He knows? He knows what? "You know what?" He asked. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He forgot to play dumb.

"Something you two didn't want me to know." He said calmly.

"How much of it?" He asked directly, no use beating around the bush anymore.

"Enough." Touya responded.

"Which parts?" He asked again. "Enough" didn't tell him anything. There probably was more than what Touya thought.

Touya breathed slowly, as if trying to calm himself down –which he was probably doing-.

"I'm not stupid, Gaki. I can see and feel some things that I now you too can feel and see." He said calmly, more calmly than what he actually felt. Having a decent and civilized conversation with the Gaki wasn't in his to do list today.

"We need to talk." Syaoran said after he had examined Sakura's brother properly.

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-

__

Ninth Chapter! Done! REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! ANYTHING!!!


	10. Don't have a name

"And that's what happened..." Syaoran finished explaining his three companions as he sipped from his soda. Sakura gulped as she watched the Little Wolf in sheer amazement and more than a little incredulity.

"But- But- then Touya knows!" She finally exclaimed, her eyes wide open in still not processed surprise. Syaoran nodded gloomily. "He doesn't know everything, but he knows." He said looking at her in the eye. His eyes gave out his concern for her, feeling guilty for being the one to tell the secret to her brother.

Tomoyo videotaped everything. _So, Touya knows... he knows about Kero at least, and he knows about magic, but not at what extent, that's good news, at least. She switched from Syaoran's face to Sakura's face. Her eyes were still wide as she started to pace back and forth in the apartment._

Meiling just watched, unsure of what to do. _Another person knows the secret. He was much likely to guess something since he himself has some magic, unlike me... Kero was seated on the table, for once behaving well. He wasn't sure of what to do either. He didn't want to see his Mistress so distressed. _

Indeed, she was distressed. _Why he didn't tell me anything before? What will he say? For how much had he known? Will he say something to me after this? So many questions and no answers. _

Syaoran sighed as he watched Sakura pace back and forth the living room. He had had to wait to tell her about his conversation with his brother till they were over exams, or she would have been too worried and distressed to focus on anything else. He stood up and stood in front of her. She was so into her thoughts that she almost bumped him, but she stopped at the very last moment.

"Sakura, you shouldn't worry. He had been very discreet all the time, what makes you think that he will change only because you know he knows." Sakura sighed and smiled up at him. 

"You're right. I shouldn't be thinking so hard, ne?" Syaoran nodded.

"We still have a Card to catch, or you already forgot?" He asked teasingly.

"Mou! I haven't!" She replied as she pouted cutely. He smiled down at her tenderly, suddenly forgetting they weren't alone. "C'mon, let's go for a hunt." Syaoran offered.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, but I have to get change first, I don't think going for a hunt in uniform is very... _appropriate." She turned around before he could even respond. He was nodding but she didn't see it. _

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura had changed into one of the costumes Tomoyo made for her every single time there was a chance they could catch a card. She was wearing a very nice blue suit with a blue cape with a star where it was tied up with also blue gloves and a very cute looking hat. Syaoran was wearing his usual Chinese robes, with sword already out.

They were at the park, panting. They had been chasing the card for about an hour already, but they couldn't even get close enough to see it. 


End file.
